The Titan Supremacy
by ThSamurai
Summary: Sequel to 'The Titan Identity'. One year later, Starfire is enjoying her new life as one the Teen Titans and espcially with Robin. Until things from her past return to haunt her, and Robin has disappeared. Starfire embarks on a quest to find Robin.
1. Happy Aniversary

IMPORTANT: If you haven't read 'The Titan Identity', then some parts of this story might not make sense. You may want to check that one out first. If not then by all means enjoy the story.

* * *

Dedicated to my reviewers for 'The Titan Identity'

* * *

Chapter One

Happy Anniversary

The stars deep in outer space wheeled on by as if moving in light speed. Beyond the vast nebulas and outer reaches of our solar system another system of planets came into view. A lone large planet stood out among the others as if having a commanding influence over all. Passing through the shades of clouds a tall spire like castle towered proudly over the stretching landscape. Towards the peak of the castle a host of royal officials gathered to discuss a matter to which they could no longer simply send away.

"My lords consider what such a thing could do for our world," said the one who had the floor. "At last our beloved Tamaran will be stronger and more powerful than ever previously imagined. I ask all of you, not to allow past grievances to prevent this alliance from taking place." As the one spoke the many presiding nobles listened with apathy and some hanging their heads in the person's futile attempt to convince them. Blackfire rose from her seat and walked to the center of the tribunal. "Once we have joined forces with the Psions, not even the strongest of races would be ale to stand in our way."

"Kormand'r!" The tribunal Arbiter silenced her instantly. "The decision has been made. The Imperial Tribunal of Tamaran has considered your proposal and rejected it. This will be the forth time you have presented such a radical idea and we urge you to make sure that this be last." Blackfire's face contorted somewhat.

"But you don't know the technology they have to offer! If you do not except it you will instead be destroyed by it!"

"That is Enough! His highness the Emperor will never allow the people of Tamaran to consort themselves with such a maniacal race, and you are already in enough trouble for doing so yourself. You should consider yourself lucky you survived the attack on earth, when provoked humans can be most formidable." He now rose from his chair. "And should any Psion vessels ever approach Tamaran they will be met with ultimate military force and sent back to whatever barren and desolate dust ball that they came from. Have I made myself clear?" Blackfire reluctantly bowed her head.

"Inexplicably."

"Then you may take your leave." With an emphasized turn on the heel Blackfire made her way to the exit. She stopped and walked back up to the Arbiter, where upon she removed a small sphere.

"A modest gift, to my father." He eyed it with an arched brow.

"I do not believe a meager presentation will soften your father's anger toward you. But very well, I will hold on to it until comes the day of his return from the Zorin system." With one more bow Blackfire quickly made her way out of council room, an noticablly evil grin adorned her face.Sitting back down and placing the sphere next to him the Arbiter looked around at the others. "Are there any last moment comments?" There was a general consensus of relief that the subject was finally closed. "Very well, I then open the floor to the discuss commerce stipulations with Viridian three." As he spoke the sphereinconspiuously began to hover above his desk somewhat. "Regrettably our textile foundries have not been fulfilling their quota and though it will take a lot of discus….." He trailed off when he finally noticed thin streams of light moving along the sphere's corona like an atom. It rose a little higher and by now captured the attention of everyone else. The streams of light began to move faster and faster, the Arbiter watching them apprehensively. Suddenly the streams burst out like a wave engulfing everything in the room. He staggered backward shielded his eyes, as did the other nobles. With one last flash the lights subsided and the sphere floated back down to the desk. It touched down with a small tap and the Arbiter stepped down from his podium.

"Is everyone alright?" He got silent looks of worry from everyone. "Summon the guards, and bring back Kormand'r"- He stopped abruptly as his breath suddenly gave out. He began choking and he fell to the floor, in their seats the others did the same; a trickle of blood running down the side of their mouths. The Arbiter reached up to his throat curled his hands as though gripping it tightly. By now only hushed coughs and gasps of agony could be heard from anyone. The Arbiter turned a blue greenish color and went silent. Then he, along with all the others turned to a viscous liquid and covered the tribunal floor.

* * *

ACROSS THE GALAXY…………………………

A pair of steel toe boots stepped up to a white home plate and filed against the pavement. The one wearing the boots was Robin of the Teen Titans, and he was up to bat. CRACK! He held the bat over his shoulder and a smile spread across his face as he watched his ball sail into the air. It flew out over the ocean and was out of sight.

"OHHHHHH! DID YOU SEE THAT SPORTS FANS? DID YOU SEE THAT?" He clapped and ran along the bases as he took his forth homerun. He stomped down on home plate and put his arms up. "Score one more for team Robin and Star!"

"Wonderful Robin! You have made yet another run of the home!" She threw her arms around him and he twirled her around. After spinning a few more times and their laughter began to die down Robin faced the opposing team; Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.

"Maybe we should just go in, ya know we've pretty much got his game in the bag." Cyborg gave him an irritated look.

"Yeah? Five bucks says you can't do squat on your own," he said with a sly grin. Robin thought for a moment then looked back at Star as though asking for her approval. She gave him a warm smile and turned back to Cyborg.

"Friend you've got yourself a bet."

"Alrighty, Star why don't you take outfield," directed Cyborg. She nodded happily and flew up in the air. They had been playing their national pastime on the roof of Titans Tower, meaning at least Starfire or Raven was needed to stay in the air incase of long balls or pop flies. Robin stepped up to the plate while Beast Boy taunted him from the bases.

"HEEYYYYYY BATTER BATTER BATTER!" Robin swung the bat a couple of times to get his bearings and pointed out towards the sky. Cyborg rolled his eyes, Beast Boy doubled over laughing, Raven didn't seem to care, and Starfire looked confused. With a chew of his large wad of gum Cyborg pitched Robin a fast ball. Seeing it come in slow motion Robin swung the bat around and cracked the ball straight into the air. He threw his bat to the ground and began running the bases. Starfire saw the ball coming her way and moved into position to catch it. Robin passed third base and was coming home when he heard an ecstatic cheer. He turned and saw Starfire descending back to the Tower.

"Robin look! I have caught the ball!" Robin ran up and saw the baseball in her glove.

"Hey great job Star! And…..and now I'm, out." Cyborg leaned over with a sly grin and his hand out. With a thin line for a mouth Robin reached into his pocket and handed over five bucks.

"Are we done now," asked Raven letting her glove drop to the ground.

"DUDE! The fight's only just begun," shouted Beast Boy. Raven shot him a glare making him back away somewhat.

"It's getting kinda late anyway," said Robin. "I think we should call it a day." They all agreed and headed back inside. As they were walking back inside Starfire tapped Cyborg on the shoulder.

"Please why did Robin point towards the sky? Was there a specific direction he intended to make the ball go?" Cyborg chuckled.

"Well Star, that all begins with a guy named 'Babe Ruth'. As they decended the stairs back to the common room Cyborg told Starfire of baseball history. Today was a special day; they had been celebrating by playing all of the sports games they could think of and more. Among all other holidays, the Titans celebrated tow days for each Titan; their birthday and the day they joined the team. Today belonged to a certain Titan who had decided to try all of the sports they knew of.

"Alright Star ya ready for this?" Cyborg took position behind something covered by a white curtain.

"Yes! Yes! I ache to find out what you all have prepared for me," said Starfire. If it was one thing Starfire loved it was a surprise. She bit her lip and bobbed up and down excitedly. Cyborg pulled off the shade to reveal a tremendous cake. Starfire's lip trembled and she felt tears welling up. "A-A ten layer banana & pickle mint frosted chocolate cake!" Robin, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy beamed at her.

"Its one year today; happy anniversary Starfire," said Robin. She closed her eyes and squealed happily and hugged each of them tightly. She grabbed hold of Robin and forced him back somewhat. Sighing with content she continued to hug him until Raven cleared her throat. She sprang away from him getting red in the face. Raven levitated a knife and flew over to Starfire.

"How about you cut the cake Star?" She smiled and took the utensil out of the air. She cut a good sized sliver and handed to Beast Boy, then Cyborg, next Raven, and finally Robin. Once she was sure they all had a piece she turned back to serve herself. Before she could however Robin held out a plate with not only a piece of cake but a scoop of vanilla ice cream. She took it with sparkling eyes.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome," said Robin with a small grin. They continued to stare at one another for a long while. Starfire's ice cream had begun to melt from neglect and Robin didn't seem to notice that with his fork he was slowly prodding his hand rather than his piece of cake. They almost left their universe entirely when Beast Boy suddenly jumped in between them.

"DUDES! How many of you wanna see me down thirty-two pounds of tofu through a straw!" Robin and Starfire glanced at each other then back at Beast Boy. Robin waved his hand telling BB to get on with it. He happily obliged and set out to his performance.

……………..Two minuets later……………

"Oh-my-god." Beast Boy lay on the couch with a hand on his head. Raven glided over with a hot water bottle and replaced his hand with it. She checked his temperature and shook her head.

"Honestly Beast Boy, you'd think you would learn from the last **four** times." He looked up at her and shrugged.

"Beast Boy, you are feeling okay?" Starfire looked over the side of the couch.

"Oh yeah Star. Realllll peachy."

"I do not understand why you are comparing yourself to a seasonal fruit but I am glad to hear you are okay," she said with a smile. "In fact now that you are feeling better I wish to thank you all for my induction into the Titans with two things." Robin and Cyborg gave each other curious looks. "I shall begin with a traditional Tamaranian folk song." Beast Boy slapped his hands to his forehead.

"Starfire," stepped in Raven. "I don't think that's the best thing for Beast Boy right now."

"Though it's his fault for getting a tofu hangover," chuckled Cyborg. Beast Boy's semi-bloodshot eyes peeked over the couch. Cyborg put up his hands in defense.

"What's the other thing Star," asked Robin.

"I wish to recite the poem of gratitude." They all looked over at Robin who not only realized that this was Starfire's day but also knew how much she would enjoy reciting the near epic. He smiled and nodded.

"Let us sit down first."

* * *

AROUND NINE O'CLOCK………...

Robin paced around in his room while frequently stepping in front of a mirror and talking to himself. "Okay, it's really not all that hard. You just knock on the door and ask 'Starfire would you like to go with me someplace I have something important to ask you.' See? That wasn't hard was it?" His reflection shook his head. "Oh God your right! Just how the hell am I going to ask her something like this?" He scratched the bottom of his chin and looked up at the clock. "Well I better make up my mind soon, it's almost ten." He made sure his hair was as spiky as usual and nodded back at himself. He left his room and promptly walked down the hall and past Starfire's room. He knew for a fact she wasn't in there now, but up on the roof. She routinely found her way to the roof on most nights to either think or simply watch the stars. He silently opened the door form the stairway and indeed saw her sitting with her legs hanging off the edge. He nodded to himself once more to signify his own readiness and stepped out.

"Starry night?" She turned and looked up at him.

"Yes it is," she replied with a smile. He awaited her invitation and upon receiving it sat down next to her. He threw a couple of small rocks off the edge trying to think of a way to begin. "It is strange."

"What is?"

"That is has been merely three hundred and sixty-five days since you found me on that very reef." She pointed down at a spot on the shoreline. He found the spot she was pointing at and nodded.

"Yep. Seems a lot longer than that to me."

"Yes, yes it does." A stiff silence passed between the two. Robin scratched the bottom of his chin.

"Listen Star, I came up here because I have something important I need to ask you." She turned to him with her emerald eyes.

"Do you require something of me?"

"Well it's kinda hard for me to explain like this. What I meant was will you come with me somewhere, where I can ask you." She curved an eyebrow.

"Robin is there something wrong?"

"Oh no, nothing's wrong. It's just the place I have picked out would be more appropriate than here." Starfire thought for a moment then nodded.

"Okay Robin, to where shall we go?"

"Right down there." He pointed to the reef she had identified earlier.

"You are referring to the place where I appeared on the shore?"

"Yeah, yeah that's the one." Robin had slipped into a daze since he asked her. Starfire looked moderately perplexed at the strange request but didn't doubt Robin in the slightest.

"Okay but it is becoming slightly cold outside, I will only be a moment in fetching my warmer apparel."

"Sounds great, I'll meet you there." She smiled and flew off down the stairs. He hesitated for a moment then pulled a small black box from his pocket. He looked down at it and tightened his grip. "I've known you for only a year and I've never been surer of anything in my entire life." He threw the box in the air a few inches and upon catching it fast walked down the stairs.

* * *

Alright, this is a sequel so I'm not sure how this will turn out in the end but I want to give it a try. I'm also kinda excited about this because it gives me a chance to use one of my favorite Batman villains, alongside Blackfire who is one of the main antagonists in this story. Hope Y'all enjoyed the opening chapter and I'll try to update as soon as humanly possible. Laters! 


	2. False Impressions

**clueless90:** Ok

**gladdecease:** I would say this takes place somtime after "Betrothed"

**Jadedea:** Thanks, I really wanted to make a sequel

**robin and star fan:** Easy killer, just read and find out. I think you like it. ')

**TitansFan:** He just might! I can't ever tell you for sure, but the signs are certainly there aren't they

**moezy-chan:** Thank you I hope you like the rest of it

Thanks for the great reviews, no on with the update!

* * *

Chapter Two

False Impression

Robin hesitated for a moment then pulled a small black box from his pocket. He looked down at it and tightened his grip. "I've known you for only a year and I've never been surer of anything in my entire life." He threw the box in the air a few inches and upon catching it fast walked down the stairs. He couldn't believe he was actually about to do this. To be perfectly honest he had been contemplating the decision for a number of months and often failed to summon the necessary courage to ask her. Within minuets of leaving the roof Robin skidded his way down the small hillside and stopped at the very spot where she washed up exactly one year before. He looked up and noticed her light was still on in her room, unbeknownst to him she was nervously wondering what he was going to ask her. He looked around with a smile and decided to ready himself once more by taking another look inside the box. He reached inside his pocket and upon puling it out felt it slip through his fingers. He franticly juggled it in the air a few times before he lost control of completely and it plopped into the water. He gaped open mouthed at what just happened.

"Oh no," he said quietly. He bent down and began to fish around for it in the darkened shallow water. He silently cursed wondering how he could be so stupid when,

"Hello Robin." He jumped up and spun around.

"Helloooo," he said with a weak smile. She looked around for a moment then raised her eyebrows.

"Ummm, you had something of which to ask me?" he bit his lip not knowing how to answer her. He looked around desperately trying to find something to help him out. He then looked down and noticed the box in a small patch of water. Feeling as if he were standing in a beam of light he relaxed.

"Starfire you've been here for a year."

"So I have been told," she said with a giggling smile. He chuckled lightly.

"In that time things have happened and people have said things that have made me realize just how important you are." Starfire's smile faded and she swallowed wondering where he was going with this.

"Is there something you need of me Robin?" He smiled and took her hands in his.

"Will you smile for me?" She was perplexed for a moment but allowed her face to send him a warm and cheery smile. "It's that smile that's kept me from having nightmares night after night. Starfire you are more important to me than my own life." Starfire swallowed harder, 'Is he about to say what I hope he is about to say?' Starfire, I love you." He knelt down on one knee and she held her breath. Not taking his eyes off of her he reached down and pulled the box out of the water…..then reached up and peeled away his mask allowing her to see his warm hazel eyes. "Starfire, will you complete my soul and marry me?" He opened the box to reveal a beautifully cut diamond shaped like the North Star. On the verge of surrendering to the tears that lay siege to her eyes Starfire put a hand up to her trembling mouth.

"I……I would wed no other." His face went from hopeful to a smile and that was all she needed. Her tears burst on through, Hoover Dam style, and she flung her arms around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her around in numerous circles; while in mid-spin he kissed her cheek as she let out another happy sob. They came to stop and just stared at the other. The more both of them thought about it, the more they realized that neither would be whole without the other. As they stood Starfire noticed Robin getting shorter then realized that she was actually lifting off the ground from her unbridled joy. Shrugging adorably she reached toward Robin and he took her hands to help her back down.

* * *

ELSE WHERE ON EARTH……………………..

Blackfire sat down in front of a computer screen and flicked it on. Within moments she began typing on it quickly and allowed a device to scan her eye. It granted her access and she conducted her own bit of hacking. After hours of bypassing and going through 'back doors', as it were, she finally got what she wanted. 'Teen Titan mainframe access granted,' a computer voice told her. She grinned mischievously and inserted her own data. When she was finished she brought up her instant messenger and contacted someone. 'It's done.' Were the only two words she typed in. She clicked _send_ and took her leave.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY AT TITANS TOWER…………………….

Robin and Starfire awoke early in order to sneak out and get breakfast. Though they intended to tell their friends in time, what they had decided, they thought it best to keep it quiet for now. Robin deactivated the motion detectors in the garage, having designed them himself, and prepped his R-Cycle. He handed Star a helmet and after putting his own on climbed onto the bike, Starfire sat behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waste. He revved up the engine and were off in a flash. Back in the tower Beast Boy came in for breakfast and passing by the large window saw Robin and Starfire leaving the on Robin's bike. He stared after them with a sleepy expression and shook his head.

"I'm going back to bed."

At the restaurant Robin and Star walked in and a waitress greeted them. "Good morning sir, your name?"

"Titan party for two," he said taking a quick glance at the list. She ran her finger down the paper and tapped the name a few times when she found it.

"Alright follow me." She led to two to a table by the window and handed them their menus. "Shall we start you off with something to drink?"

"Uhh Orange juice," said Robin.

"I will have chocolate that is hot," said Starfire happily. The waitress blinked a few times.

"Hot Chocolate," said Robin. She nodded and walked off. "Soooo, you sleep well." She smiled and looked down.

"Oh Robin I cannot recall when I slept more peacefully." She looked down at her hand and couldn't help but fiddle with her ring.

"I had it made that way because you're my guide," said Robin. She looked up and even though his mask was back on could see his hazel eyes sparkling. The new sun light bounced off the two of them as they easily moved closer to one another. She tilted her head and could feel his breath on her lips BEEP! They both jumped and sprang apart. For a moment they were utterly confused as to where the noise came from, then Robin irritably reached into his pocket and pulled out his communicator.

"You've reached Robin please leave a message!" He slammed it shut but it kept on ringing and ringing until he finally he opened it and saw Cyborg's face on it. "What is it?"

"Man I don't know where you are but you gotta back here pronto."

"Hee hee hee, poor Cyborg doesn't know what he's **interrupting**," said Robin through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry guy but there's something going down and we need you on the double." With that the screen went black. Robin let out an aggravated sigh and tucked away his comm. link. He turned back to Starfire and shrugged.

"Sorry Star, duty calls."

"It always does," she said with a smile. The rose and began exiting the restaurant. As they went they passed y the waitress who had just now been returning with their drinks. "Please forgive us, you may send us a bill for payment," called back Starfire. The waitress set the glasses down, rolled her eyes, and began drinking the hot chocolate.

"Super heroes."

At the tower Robin and Starfire walked back in and saw the others gathered around the screen. "What's wrong," asked Robin.

"Looks like there some kind of disturbance over this an area of Indo China," said Cyborg. Robin looked closely at the displayed map.

"South Vietnam?"

"Looks that way," said Raven. "Fastest vehicles we have right now are the gliders and one needs a little more work."

"Alright I'll go with Cyborg," said Robin. Robin actually liked riding around in the gliders. They still had the two attackers that they highjacked from the Magistrate's ship last year and thus far both had proven to be very useful. He took another look up at the map and nodded at Cyborg. "Get her ready." Outside Titans Tower a long runway surfaced from under water and stretched a couple hundred yards out to sea. A platform slowly brought the glider top side with Robin and Cyborg inside; Cyborg upfront and Robin in the back. There was just no way Cyborg would be cheated out of driving. They checked over the many systems and functions.

"Forward thrusters," said Cyborg.

"Check," reported Robin.

"Inertial dampers.."

"Check."

"Navigational telemetry.."

"Check, don't wanna get lost on our way to China do we? Or over shoot it."

"Hey man aint my fault, this little mother's fast. Oookay, weapon systems.."

"Check."

"Little colored lights.." Robin let out a series of chuckles.

"Naa it looks like out little colored light are out. Oh well guess we can't go."

"Yeah you wish. Yo T Tower, is 'air Cyborg' ready for take off." Raven double checked the monitor and responded.

"Yes all air traffic has been cleared, your good."

"Thank you, Roger wilco, aye aye, and other salty expressions." Starfire took Raven's place at the comm. link.

"Robin?" Inside the two man cockpit Robin looked up from his small screen.'

"Yea Star?" She paused for a moment.

"Please be careful, both of you." Robin opened his mouth to answer but Cyborg beat him to it.

"Ahhh don't worry Star, I'll make sure he get's home just fine." Robin reached over Cyborg's seat and whapped him lightly off the head. "Yo man! Sheesh you try to look out for someone." He charged up the thrusters and received the final go ahead from Raven. Cyborg punched forward and the glider steadily accelerated to sound smashing speeds. It sore high into the air and was out of sight in a flash. From the main window Starfire watched after them and let out a faint sigh.

In the ship Robin stretched out his arms. "So what exactly are we going to?"

"Don't know, Titan mainframe said there was trouble so here we are," said Cyborg. The glider was indeed extremely fast and within half an hour and made a trans Pacific flight all the way to South Vietnam. They passed over the dense forested areas and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"Cyborg you're sure you didn't get a phony call?"

"No man check it yourself." Robin pulled up the Titan mainframe and indeed found it on the list of reports. He shook his head and took outside.

"Well it's in there so there must be something wrong out here."

"Whoever they are they're really good at hiding cause sensors aren't picking up anything."

"God Damn it, "said Robin frankly. "And a warm congratulation goes out to Microsoft for sponsoring such a great warning system."

"Hey hold on hold on scope's picking up some slight activity due east." Robin confirmed the scan and laid his head back to take a nap. "Hey you don't wanna miss all this excitement do you?"

"Oh absolutely," said Robin with his eyes shut. As Cyborg and Robin drew closer a small group of men stood ready with a large device. One of them tucked away a pocket organizer that had Blackfire's message on it. The two Titans were but a mile away when they readied the device and locked onto their signal. Back inside the glider a loud buzzer suddenly went off and a red light began flashing.

"Holy Crap! We're being lased," shouted Cyborg.

"What!" In the next second two large disks shot out of the device and sped after Robin and Cyborg. They spun through the air and cut anything in their path. Robin saw two dots appear on his monitor. "I've got two signals coming in fast!" He clicked a few other switches. "Titans Tower this is Glider 1 we have been engaged!"

"No problem!" Cyborg made a sharp left and narrowly avoided the disks. They flew on by and then made long turns and began speeding right back at them. Ssshit! They must be heat seekers! Alright Robin grab your barf bag this is gonna get a little crazy!" As the speeding disks came back Cyborg spun the ship like a corkscrew executing a beautiful head on pass. Gaining speed he whipped around flew on the disk's tail. "Robin you ready with that disrupter?"

"You bet."

"Alright then let em' have it!" He fired a few scattered shots and shattered one of them. "Good going Rob, one down one to go!" The disk suddenly disappeared on their sensors. "Where is it!"

"I don't know I've got nothing," said Robin looking outside and on his screen. The disk suddenly appeared in front of them and tore away a section of their left fin. "He clipped us." A number of buzzers and beeps began going off. Robin and Cyborg now moved steadily in the air. "ITS COMING BACK!"

"IVE GOT NO TURN," shouted Cyborg. They both looked outside to their right and saw the disk coming when the whole world seemed to just freeze………and then it happened. The disk carved into the side of the glider. Sparks went everywhere and the ship began to loose altitude. It spun around as it flew to the ground and took a couple of tall trees along with it. The glider slammed into the ground and dragged on for at least another mile before coming to a screeching halt. A few sparks shot out here and there and puffs of smoke rose up from various places. Robin slowly picked his head up and winced while doing so.

"Cy-Cyborg, Cyborg are you alright?" Not hearing a response Robin feared the worse and clambered out of the smoldering wreckage. Still extremely disoriented Robin tripped and fell over on his way out. He staggered to his feet and took in the ruined mess of Glider 1. "Cy's not gonna like this." Limping forward he proceeded to check on his friend when he heard a twig snap behind him. He paused for a moment the spun around only to receive a sudden and disabling shock. It pulsed through him like a current and he fell to the ground. Just before he blacked out he mouthed off the only word he could thing of. "Sta-Starfire."

* * *

So that's where it ends for now. I hope your liking it so far, I'm really not all that good at sequels but I'll do my best. Thanks for reading so far. Laters! 


	3. A dark Isolation

**clueless90:** Glad you like it

**calamite:** Yes that is the way it seems, but is it really what the story is. Hmmmm ,)

**robin and star fan:** Whoa! Calm down, don't die on me. I'm really happy to know you like it.

**Jadedea:** Thanks, i've never done a secne like that before. Guess it went okay.

**TitansFan:** Yes you deserve some recognition for your natural instincs. -Hands TitansFan an award-. Congradulations, and I am by no means a fluff ruiner, unless your talking about Blackfire. Don't worry it all works out at the end.

**moezy-chan:** Thanks very much, its good to know poeple like my stories.

Thanks for all of the great reviews, sorry it took so long but this site got fouled up for a while and i couldn't update. Oh well, on with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter Three

A dark Isolation

"Cy-Cyborg, Cyborg are you alright?" Not hearing a response Robin feared the worse and clambered out of the smoldering wreckage. Still extremely disoriented Robin tripped and fell over on his way out. He staggered to his feet and took in the ruined mess of Glider 1. "Cy's not gonna like this." Limping forward he proceeded to check on his friend when he heard a twig snap behind him. He paused for a moment the spun around only to receive a sudden and disabling shock. It pulsed through him like a current and he fell to the ground. Just before he blacked out he mouthed off the only word he could thing of. "Sta-Starfire."

* * *

AROUND THE WORLD AT THAT MOMENT…………………….

Starfire lay in her bed sound asleep with the mother of all smiles on her face. Since it had been presented to her Starfire had not once removed her ring making a notable tan line on her finger if it were to ever be removed for any reason. It was disappointing that her time with Robin was cut short buy their Titan responsibilities but she knew in a short time he and Cyborg would return and they could continue with 'other duties'. As she lay a series of content sighs escaped and she soon found herself wrapped up in the comfortable blanket of a blissful dream. She and Robin returned with their friends after saving the city once again and who should greet them but their children, a boy and his younger sister. She had names picked out seconds before she went to bed. Their children ran up to them and jumped into their arms.

_"Oh my children I am so happy to see you!" She kissed her daughter several times on the cheek while Robin hoisted their son up onto his shoulders. "Careful Ryand'r, your father is stressed from work." She wanted to call them Ryand'r and Mary; Ryand'r for her lost brother and Mary for Robin's deceased mother. "Have you completed your homework son?"_

_"Yes Mother I have," said Ryand'r. Starfire eyed him suspiciously and the boy lowered his head. "Mostly." Starfire nodded and pointed toward the table._

_"Then you will march directly over to the remainder of your studies until they have been completed." Ryand'r groaned slightly but skulked on over to the table._

_"I will help you big brother," said Mary happily. Ryand'r waved his hand trying to fend her off but to no avail. Robin instead took Mary's place and sat down beside his son. While Cyborg prepared dinner Starfire stood watching her new family, a family she started with Robin. She smiled fondly, proudly, and with love, as Robin would frequently look up at her with an equally loving grin while teaching math. He stood and strode up to her stopping just an inch away from her. Her world faded away and she only thought of Robin and herself. He held her face in his hands and gently pulled her forward toward him. She closed her eyes and eagerly awaited his touch._

"STARFIRE!" Starfire's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. She rubbed her sleepy eyes and saw Raven standing in her doorway. She looked at the clock on her nightstand and blinked.

"Raven, it is two in the morning. What is wrong?"

"Just get dressed, come on!" Not loosing the urgency in her voice Raven promptly left leaving Starfire baffled and confused. She irritably kicked away her covers and sat over the side of her bed. 'She could not have waited just two more seconds,' she thought. Starfire stretched out her arms and got her uniform on. As she got dressed she wondered what could possibly be the trouble at this hour. Then a horrible thought crossed her mind; Robin and Cyborg. Something might have happened to them. She quickly slipped on the last few parts of her uniform and skipped down the hall while trying to get her boots on. She glided into the common room and saw Raven and Beast Boy at the large screen.

"Wait show me it again," said Raven. Beast Boy locked onto a certain point on the screen.

"Please friends, what is the matter? Of what are we looking?" Raven turned her head swallowed.

"Where…the glider went down." Starfire's mouth hung ajar and she began backing away from them shaking her head. "Starfire…" With a tearful gasp she turned and swiftly glided out of the room. "I'll handle this," said Raven. Beast Boy nodded and went back to getting a better fix on the ship. Raven moved swiftly down the halls searching for her distraught teammate. Raven phased through Starfire's door and found her weeping face down on her bed. She sat down next to her and patted her back. "Listen Starfire, I don't think it's as bad as you think." Starfire quite sobbing but didn't look at her. "Robin and Cyborg are very strong, I'm sure they survived." Starfire sat up and rubbed away her tears, she sniffled and shook her head.

"I understand how strong they are," she said looking at the floor. "We just…. it has only been one day and…..oh it is not fair!" She hit her nightstand and it broke in two. Raven eyed the broken pieces of wood and arched a brow.

"What do you mean?" Starfire hesitated but figured now they had an emergency.

"Robin….has asked me to marry him." Raven's eyes widened and she put on a look that said 'Oh, wow.' "Oh I shudder to think what might have happened to him. Perhaps if I had persisted that he remain behind or maybe if"-

"Starfire you didn't know this was going to happen. This was by no means your fault." Starfire felt tears penetrate her once again and she buried her face in her hands. "Don't worry Starfire, we'll find them. We'll find Robin." Raven did her best to comfort her friend when Starfire's wall comm. beeped. Raven walked up to it. "What is it?"

"Thought you guys ought to know, I found exactly where they crashed," said Beast Boy's voice. Starfire picked her head up and stared straight ahead. Grinding her teeth slightly she rose and walked out of her room.

"Thanks," said Raven into the wall comm.. She followed after Starfire hastily. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To repair the second glider," said Starfire while fast walking.

"Bust Starfire we didn't build those we just took them, remember?"

"I do."

"Then how would you know how to repair it, it's of alien technology." Starfire stopped and faced Raven.

"I am an alien." Raven glanced around a little realizing her mistake. She finally shrugged and nodded.

"Just tell us what you need." Starfire smiled gratefully.

* * *

ELSEWHERE………………………….

Robin rolled over onto his back and let out a loud groan. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this sore, like he had just survived a powerful electric shock. He opened his eyes and met just as much darkness as his eyelids made; wherever he was it was pitch black. Blindly reaching to his side he touched the wall and with its support got to his feet. "Cy-Cyborg?" He voice was hoarse and felt a little scratchy. "Cyborg?" There was no response to his call. As Robin decided it was better to just close his eyes he saw a blue light suddenly appear on the floor. He turned and saw a small opening had appeared toward the ceiling letting in the moonlight. He stood staring at the bright orb in the sky wondering just where he was right now. Robin looked around and removed a picture from his pocket. He gazed down longingly at Starfire's face and laid two fingers on her cheeks. "I'm sorry Star, I should have seen this coming." He heard the unmistakable sound of a door opening and turned swiftly. As the passage way opened two guards swooped in and pinned him against the wall. Still too weak from his recent experience Robin could do little in fighting back and soon found himself chained to a chair that apparently had been there the whole time. "Who are you people! Where am I?" He blurted out the questions but the guards paid no heed and simply left. It wasn't long before another came in and Robin recognized her on the spot. "YOU!" She smiled down at him.

"Glad you remember me," said Blackfire.

"Get out! Leave me alone!"

"Now is that any way to treat you're possible sister-in-law?" Robin stared stupidly at her. "Oh yes, you'll find there's little I don't know about you and my little sister." Blackfire closed the door and lit a single lamp in the corner which a spark from her finger.

"Starfire told me you were sucked into outer space."

"She obviously forgot to tell you our people can breathe in space. So like my sister to forget something isn't it. What a waste."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT LIKE THAT!" Blackfire grinned evilly knowing she had found a pressure point. She walked over and sat down on his lap, straddling his chain bound legs. She reached up and stroked his jet-black hair.

"You have to give her credit for picking out the cute ones though," purred Blackfire. She moved closer to his face as thought about to kiss him. She breathed slow and steady trying to make him detect her scent. "It doesn't have to be like this," she spoke in a soft whisper. "I can get those uncomfortable chains off of you in an instant." She snapped her fingers for emphasis. Robin tried to think of Starfire's face and not how Blackfire's now brushed against the side of his ever so lightly. "So…" She pulled back for his answer.

"These chains, are the only things keeping me from taking you down and getting out of here." Robin delivered his response and she looked a little disappointed. She rose and turned her back to him.

"So, you are refusing me?"

"Sure looks that way doesn't it, now where's Cyborg?"

"You know the Magistrate was never really all that special," said Blackfire ignoring his question and rubbing her right hand. "He simply had a knack for making powerful toys." She turned back to him and extended her right hand until her palm was inches from his fore head. A beam light came out and seemed to cork screw into his skull. He let out a short gasp and bared his teeth. Blackfire withdrew her hand and Robin's head fell forward. He picked it back up only to see a fist connect with his mouth. A small trickle of blood seeped out of his parted lips and looked up at her.

"Is…that the best you've…got?" Blackfire narrowed her eyes and straightened herself up.

"You will join us in our cause Robin, you will be mine, and I will hear of nothing else." She put her hand forward once more and Robin didn't even have a chance to ask who was 'We'. He saw the light shine forward and he knew only mind numbing pain.

* * *

REJOINING THE TITANS…………………..

They landed the glider not far from where Beast Boy had said were the coordinates. Starfire had piloted the ship while Raven and Beast Boy crammed themselves in the rear seat. Beast Boy had offered her to sit in his lap but she instead suggested that he simply take the form of a small rodent and be carried on. Starfire hopped out of the front seat and took a look around.

"You are certain this is where they crashed Beast Boy?" Beast Boy resumed his human form and brushed himself off.

"Yeah Star I'm pretty sure. You know Raven next time we do this you're the one being stowed in the 'overhead compartment'." Raven shook her head and moved ahead to start looking. Starfire meanwhile decided to take a shortcut.

"ROBINNNNN! CYBORRRRG!" She hollered out into the dense forest. She flew along the numerous and gigantic trees trying to find any sign of them. She passed into a small clearing and covered her mouth when she saw the still smoking remains of the first ship. Raven and Beast Boy caught up with her and stared in equal shock.

"Dude," said Beast Boy rubbing the top of his head.

"Robin! Cyborg!" Raven called out. "You two still here!" As they surveyed the area they saw something stir ahead. In the next moment a robotic hand rose up into the air like a signal flag. Back at the ship they seated Cyborg in the back seat and gave him some food and water. Starfire handed him a travel cup and he took it with an unsteady hand.

"Cyborg, you are okay?" He took a sip.

"I fine…ish. My power cell got damaged in the crash. I need to get back to the tower." Starfire felt relief that Cyborg was at least not mortally damaged.

"Who attacked you," asked Raven.

"Don't know, we got a phony call for somewhere out here and then the next thing we knew we were flying for our lives."

"Do you know where Robin is," asked Starfire praying that he would say yes.

"Sorry, but when I came round he was gone. I tried to get up and look for him, but I I've taken way too much damage." Starfire thanked him anyway and expressed her relief for his survival then returned to the crash site. She carefully examined every scrap in the area hoping to find any kind of clue that would lead them somewhere. As she bent over to look at the ruined underbelly of the glider she noticed a strange piece of metal stuck in it. She removed it and looked it over closely; it was a shard from the disk that brought them down in the fist place. With one more look at it she gasped and let it fall to the ground.

"Friends!" They all turned and saw Starfire flying up to them. "I know who attacked Robin and Cyborg."

"Who," asked Raven in a surprised voice.

"They were brought down by a Psion weapon." Raven and Beast Boy glanced at each other for a moment.

"Star, are you sure." Beast Boy was giving her a skeptical look.

"I am certain, it is them it's the Psions!"

"But Star you blew them up," said Raven plainly.

"Oh Raven that was not the only Psion vessel in existence," said Starfire. Raven excused herself with her hands. "Please, have you been able to locate Robin?" Raven shook her head.

"I'm sorry Star, but I've done at least three sweeps of the surrounding area. I can't find his thoughts anywhere. Where ever he is, he's no longer in South Vietnam." Starfire bit her lip and leaned against the ship for support. Raven walked up to her and saw her clutching a section of her chest. "Starfire are you okay?" Starfire looked back at Raven.

"It is difficult to explain, but I do not feel complete without Robin. It is almost as if.."

"You and he suffer the same pain," finished Raven. Starfire paused for a moment then nodded. Whether Raven really understood it or not Starfire and her fiancé shared a special connection, one that they shared even across a large span of miles. "Raven you and Beast Boy must return to the tower and help Cyborg. I must see someone."

"Who," asked Raven.

"Someone whom we thought to be dead." Starfire took flight and left Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg in a state of perplexity.

* * *

Who's this person Star's talking about. Can you guess? Sorry it took me a while to get this update out. Hope your liking it so far. Laters! 


	4. What is his Name?

**robin and star fan:** Now that's not fair. I can't have a death on my conscience and still wirte fanfics. promise you won't fall over dead? LOL I really like getting your revews.

**TitansFan:** Course you did you deserve it. Glad you like the story so far.

**clueless90:** Glad you like it, now heres teh update.

**Jadedea:** Well you'll just have to read and find out.

**moezy-chan:** Thanks, I'm glad you like it. I really like suspense too.

Thanks for the reveiws and sorry this one is kinda short, oh well. Commence chaptering!

* * *

Chapter Four

What is his name?

Starfire looked toward the open sky and remembered something, or rather someone. "Raven you and Beast Boy must return to the tower and help Cyborg. I must see someone."

"Who," asked Raven.

"Someone whom we thought to be dead." Starfire took flight and left Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg in a state of perplexity.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN…………………

Robin lay curled up in a ball in the corner of his pitch-black cell. His breathing had become quickly and wheezing as if the air inside was more smoke than oxygen. The gel in his hair had slowly seeped out from the continuous flows of sweat that came with each of Blackfire's visits. She was absolutely relentless in her attempts to torture Robin into leaving the Titans, thus far he had been able to resist her efforts but everyday a little more strength leaves him. The small door in the wall opened to reveal the moonlight and Robin scrambled on over to it trying almost breathe in the light. He faced the blue tinted light with closed eyes hoping to absorb it like a plant.

"Interesting." He jerked around but only saw a vague shadow of someone at his door.

"Who's there," asked Robin with a scratchy voice.

"Who else could it be," the voice answered. Robin's face fell and he lowered his head.

"Go away, please." Blackfire stepped into the meager amount of light and shook her head at it.

"You now crave the light as though it were food or a narcotic of some sort. Simply interesting."

"What do you want with me?" Robin was nearly in tears from the sheer lack of just about anything. "Why are you doing this?" She smiled and bent down so their faces were level.

"I want what makes Starfire happy, what gives her the strength and the guts to get up each morning. I want you." She held her hand over his head and he felt the waves of numbing pain he been routinely feeling. This must've been an upgraded version of the Psion hand device, for he suddenly stopped feeling intense pain and a strange gentle sensation filled his mind. His face slacked and he let out long slow sighs. "It feels so good doesn't Robin?" Robin was glad he was in the corner or he might have been able to support himself. It was as if all of his muscles had suddenly switched off. "Starfire could never give you these feelings could she?"

"N-no." An evil smile spread across her face. "Sh-She gives me better." Her smile faded faster than a burnt out light bulb. She promptly switched the sensation back to agony mode and bore into his forehead.

"This is unacceptable _Boy Wonder_! I never give up until I have what I want and your no exception." Robin gritted his teeth hoping the image of Starfire wouldn't fade from his mind to quickly this time.

* * *

ELSEWHERE………………..

A man walked into his house and closed the door behind him with a snap. He carried a single bag of groceries and a small bag slung over his shoulder. The most noticeable thing about him though was that he hobbled on a cane and moved in a limp as he walked. He made it into the kitchen and opened to pantry door to put away his newly bought groceries. Just as he was about to place a box of macaroni and cheese he paused and pursed his lips together.

"Don't you people have better things to do than harass me?" He closed the door and Starfire was standing before Kitaruo Himora. "After all, I thought we were done with each other." Starfire glanced around for a moment.

"I was surprised to hear of your survival," she said as he placed the last of his food in the fridge. "As was Robin."

"Oh sure he was, was he happy, sad, mad, or just glad?" He added with a small laugh. "What do you want?"

"Robin and Cyborg have been attacked," said Starfire. "And Robin has disappeared."

"Now that's a shame, I'm sure that will cut into his crime fighting time." Starfire didn't answer but continued to give him a no-nonsense look. "And you think I know something?"

"I believe he was taken by the Psions, is it therefore not reasonable to assume that you might be knowledgeable on Robin's whereabouts?"

"Perhaps, if he was even taken by the Psions."

"If not would you know who did?" Himora waved her off.

"Will you just leave me in peace?" Starfire's eyes turned bright green and she grabbed him by the collar. She threw him into a chair and held him at bay with a starbolt.

"Why are they still after me!"

"I don't know," he answered putting up his hands.

"Why has Robin become involved in this!"

"_I don't know._"

"WHERE IS ROBIN!"

"I-don't-know!" He paused with his mouth hanging ajar. "If I did know anything, do you suppose I would still be among the living?"

"Then, you are not carrying out any assignments for them or any other?"

"In case you haven't noticed I'm not really in any condition to do so." He tapped his leg with his cane. Starfire stayed rooted on the spot but fell into a nearby chair and put a hand to her eyes, obviously trying to conceal her apparent tears. "Oh god, your not going to cry are you?" But as soon as he said this he regretted it for she suddenly let out a short gasp and a stream penetrated her hand. Himora scratched the back of his neck and rose up to the counter. "You uhh, you want some tea?" She looked up at him. "I've got earl gray and apple cinnamon." Starfire wiped her eyes and sniffled.

"May I have apple cinnamon?" Raven had of course introduced her to many different types of tea, but Starfire found she liked non-herbal ones the most. He nodded and turned back to the counter.

"Good, I hate earl gray." He mixed the leaves into a pot and heated it up. He glanced at her over the stove and sighed. "It's alright to cry." She tore her gaze from the floor slowly rose to her feet.. "I find I wake up crying these days."

"You-you do?"

"Being an assassin by profession will do that to you. Once your start seeing ghosts, they become the only thing you see. It's a nasty business to get into, and you should never ever get mixed up in it."

"But I was once," she said timorously. He shrugged.

"Well you didn't have much of a choice then." Starfire noticed a barely seeable bruise on the back of his neck.

"That is where my sister struck you yes?" He reached behind him and rubbed it.

"Yeah she didn't kill me but she did a number on a few of my nerves and screwed up my equilibrium; I'm permanently off balance." The pot reached it's boiling point and he took it off the stove. He poured her a cup then served himself. He sat down again and looked over his cane. "And now this is what I have become. A god damned cripple!" He threw it aside making Starfire jump slightly. "The only thing I'm good for now is living off government welfare checks." He sighed. "Maybe I should have gotten up so she would have just killed me and gotten it over with."

"No, you realized your mistake and though I did not approve of your method, you made amends." Himora cocked his head form side to side not really believing her. "I am truly sorry to disturb you….but I must find Robin." He took a sip of his tea and set down on the table.

"I'm sorry too, because I can't help you."

"Please you do not understand Robin is more than my teammate, more than my best friend. He is my soon to be." Himora looked up at her with an arched eyebrow.

"Really?" She nodded. "Congratulations," he said taking another drink.

"I do not expect you to understand but I feel as if a part of me is missing, I love him very much."

"I don't doubt that."

"Then why will you not help me!" He looked up into her wide imploring eyes.

"There are some things that some should just stay out of." She couldn't believe this. Himora was either unwilling to give her the information she wanted or he truly didn't know anything. Either way Starfire felt as if her time had been utterly wasted.

"Very well, I will leave now. I thank you for your time." She turned to leave and he couldn't help but totally cave in at her desperate state.

"Wait." She stopped and closed her eyes in hope. "I may know something." She let out a breath she had been holding in and turned back to him.

"Please, what do you know?"

"I don't know where Robin is being held but I think I may know who is holding him."

"My sister Blackfire of course."

"Yes your sister is a given, however there is someone else at work here and it's not her."

"Who, who is it?"

"He is very old, possibly a couple centuries and counting. I once carried out a job for him though I never saw his face, I only knew his name." By now Starfire was ready to jerk the information out of him.

"Who! Who is it!"

"He is called…. Ra's Al Ghul."

* * *

Sorry for the mega shortness of this chapter. It basically was a "talk" chapter anyway. I promise the next one will be longer and with action. Hope your liking it so far. See ya lata! 


	5. Recollection

**calamite:** Thanks its what I do. :)

**moezy-chan:** I'm glad to know that. I somtimes feel preasured because I don't have too much action in some installments. Oh well, thanks a bunch for your review.

**TitansFan:** That's great I'm glad you liked it. Only I wouldn't get too comfortable with Himora. Just a heads up.

**Jadedea: **Here you get an award just like TitansFan for having such good intuition. -Hands Jadedea an award-. And if you dont mind me saying...WHO'S RA'S AL GHOUL! Ra's Al Ghoul has got to be one of the best Batman villians ever, next to Scarecrow anyway. Both of them are in the new Batman movie. Sorry I got a little worked up there. I'm cool I'm fine, I just need some alkaseltzer.

Thanks yall for reveiwing (sp), now het next chapter begins.

* * *

Chapter Five

Recollection

"Who, who is it?" Starfire craved to know who was Robin's captor.

"He is very old, possibly a couple centuries and counting. I once carried out a job for him though I never saw his face, I only knew his name." By now Starfire was ready to jerk the information out of him.

"Who! Who is it!"

"He is called…. Ra's Al Ghul." Starfire thought for a moment, the name sounded familiar though she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Could it have been a criminal the Titans had previously pursued?

"I thank you Himora, for everything." She turned to leave but looked back. "Perhaps when a date is set, you might attend our wedding?" He looked at the floor.

"Thanks, but I don't think I'll be around in the neighborhood for much longer." He eyed her wishing he could do more to help. "God be with you in finding him, only be very careful. I have not spoken to Blackfire, or anyone for that matter, in a long while; she could have attracted new assassins to her cause." Starfire heeded his warning and with a nod took her leave.

Hours later………

Himora sat in the exact same spot where he was when speaking to Starfire. His tea was ice cold and it was nearly time for his medicine. He knew of course what was coming, what was going to happen now that he helped Starfire. He heard a crash from the upstairs window and closed his eyes in dread. He now heard footsteps descending the short flight of stairs. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw someone walking up behind him.

"This has certainly been a day for old friends," he said. He suddenly slid a sword out from his cane and whipped around to behead whoever was coming up behind him. Blackfire dodged the swipe, grabbed his arm and threw him out of the chair. She watched with an amused look as he dragged himself along the floor looking for something to support himself.

"What did you tell her," asked Blackfire softly. Himora winced at his ailment and struggled on the counter to pull himself up.

"That you have a hard time playing the guitar," he said gasping. She stepped forward and kicked his good leg back. Without the support of his other leg he fell backwards and hit his head on the floor. His eyes scrunched shut in pain he rolled over on the floor. "No respect for the handicapped I see." Blackfire knelt down and gripped his collar.

"There's no hope of me leaving this house with you still alive, so you might as well tell me everything." She held her palm over his face and bore into his forehead. He often wondered how much that device hurt, now he knew. He let out short gasps and as she drew closer to him he reached up, grabbed her hand and hit her in the face with it. She stumbled backward and upon getting up fired a starbolt at his chest. Blackfire now realized that she wasn't getting anywhere with him and decided to get after Starfire. She set a pistol on the table and sat him in a chair next to it. He stared down at the gun curiously then up at her.

"It only has one shot. My friends will be along soon to have their own fun; I therefore suggest you put that one shot to good use." She slid it toward him and walked out of the kitchen. He watched her leave and his eyes traveled back to the pistol. As he stared down at it he let out a short laugh, picked up the gun, and cocked it. "Thanks," said he.

Outside Blackfire stood stationary on the front lawn and waited for a moment. A single shot told her that her business here was now done. She glided on over to someplace less conspicuous and removed a small communicator. A darkened face appeared on the screen. "Report."

"She may know something, I'm not sure how long it will be before she finds out where Robin is." He looked rather annoyed.

"I thought you said Himora wouldn't be an issue."

"Starfire got to him before I could, its no fault of mine," spat Blackfire.

"So what do you suggest?" Blackfire looked around for moment then back at her small screen.

"Get them up, I'm going after Starfire but if she escapes I want our new requites to hunt her down and have her floating face down in some river."

"All of them? Are you sure?"

"You heard me." With that she closed up the comm. link and flew off. In various parts around the world three different people suddenly received a transmission from the mysterious guy Blackfire was speaking to. In Zurich a man with a scar across his neck put on a strange suit and headed for the roof of his apartment to an awaiting helicopter. Somewhere in Steel city Red X smiled as he just know go the message and looked forward to meeting her again. Finally in a small village in Tokyo a young, beautiful Japanese girl finished reading the transmission and stuffed an assortment of kunai and a small small dagger into a bag. She looked back at the picture of Starfire that had been sent with the message and nodded.

* * *

BACK IN JUMP CITY…………..

Starfire cruised over the bustling streets of Jump city and looked forward to a nap after a **really long** flight back home. Himora had chosen a good place to hide away, however long it lasted. Who would ever think to look in Australia? She yawned and covered her mouth while doing it. Needing a moment to rest she slowly descended down onto a nearby rooftop and took out her comm. link. "Cyborg? Are you there?" Back in Titans tower they rushed over to the large screen at hearing Starfire's voice.

"STAR! Where've you been, its been at least a day and a half since we last saw you."

"Well technically because of the difference in planetary time zones it has only been a few hours." Raven took Cyborg's place.

"Whatever, did find what you were looking for?"

"Yes and no. Raven, are you familiar with the name Ra's Al Ghoul?" Raven looked around at the others.

"Who gave you this name?"

"Himora, he survived the destruction of the Magistrate's ship and secretly lived among the people of Australia."

"And you didn't tell us about him because," asked Beast Boy.

"Forgive me, but I did not want to burden you," answered Starfire. "Please do you know the name?" Raven thumbed through a file that she had pulled out.

"I think so, get back to the tower we'll see about this guy." Starfire replied in the affirmative and tucked away her communicator. She glanced out over the vast array of buildings and people below and saw a couple walking along. A certain sparkle from the girl's hand told Starfire all she needed to know. It just wasn't fair, she finally received what she had been dreaming of since the day she met Robin; and now all of it was snatched up in a heartbeat. She didn't want to seem selfish, seeing how it was really Robin who was being wronged here. Starfire sighed and walked back over to the edge facing Titans Tower. Se took flight but as she did Blackfire sot up in front of her and punched her in the jaw. Starfire fell back onto the roof and rubbed her face.

"Sister," whispered Starfire.

"Glad you remember me, now this looks familiar where have I seen this before. Oh yes I remember this is the exact way I found you the last time we met." Starfire fired her eye beams at Blackfire and caught her in the shoulder. The dark haired alien staggered backward somewhat and whipped away at her shoulder. "You've grown since we last met."

"Where is Robin?" Starfire had risen to her feet with her fists lit up. Blackfire wagged her index finger before her.

"Tsk tsk sister, you'll never get anything if you always that rude to people. Besides, what makes you think Robin even wants to be found?" Starfire's eyes widened.

"What-what do you mean?" Blackfire shrugged and paced around on the rooftop.

"Simply that perhaps he's had a change of heart. And maybe, just maybe he has his eyes on a different Tamaranian." Starfire clenched her fists in anger. No, it just wasn't true what she was saying. Robin was trained to resist the most brutal of brainwashing techniques and would surely be resilient against Blackfire, wouldn't he. Starfire shook her head and her eyes were blazing.

"YOU ARE LYING! TELL ME WHERE YOU HAVE TAKEN ROBIN!"

"Someplace safe; as safe as safe cane be!" With that Blackfire lunged forward but Starfire moved out of the way kicked her evil sister in the back. Blackfire stumbled forward and collided with a billboard. She looked up and saw Starfire pelting straight at her. She put up her hands but Starfire pushed her on through the sign and the two aliens flew down onto the street. They fell with such tremendous speed and force that they dragged along the road for at least two miles. As Blackfire's back dragged along the road she reached up to try and shove Starfire off of her. They moved under a passing eighteen-wheeler. Blackfire finally stuck he feet into Starfire's mid section and kicked her off. Starfire flew into a mailbox while Blackfire skidded into the concrete curb. She rubbed her head with and with a savage growl Blackfire stormed up to Starfire and threw her up into the wall of a another building. Starfire flew inside and fell into the lobby of some office building while bumping into the side of a fountain on her way down. The people inside scattered and ran about in various directions. Blackfire entered through one of the spinning doors and nonchalantly walked up to Starfire.

"Wow sister I must say you've gotten better since we've been apart." Starfire crawled away from her trying to get somewhere to catch her breath. But Blackfire, of course, showed no mercy and picked her up by the back of her neck. She dragged Starfire over to the fountain all the while ignoring her gasps and spurts of pain. "Must've been learning an awful lot from your boyfriend." She held her head over the edge of fountain and paused. "Too bad you'll never each other again in this life time. Oh that reminds me…" She reached over and pulled the small green orb out of Starfire's breastplate. "I'll be needing that. It was great reminiscing with you and thanks a bunch!" With that she jammed Starfire's head into the water and held it there. Starfire struggled against her sister's grip while running low on oxygen. As Blackfire felt Starfire's struggling getting less strong she felt a searing pain in her back. She released Star and turned to see Raven and Cyborg entering the lobby. Beast Boy morphed back from a tiger and filed his fingernails.

"Don't worry it's just a scratch," he said with a grin. Raven sent a couple of chairs flying at Blackfire who rose into the air to avoid them. Not stupid and knowing when she was outnumbered, Blackfire took flight and burst on through a nearby set of windows. Cyborg helped Starfire out of the fountain and Star began couching and spitting out large quantities of water.

"You okay," he asked her franticly.

"Yes-Cyborg-thank…you," she spoke between gasps of breath.

"We should get her back to the tower," said Raven.

* * *

BACK AT THE TOWER…………….

Starfire had been properly attended to and after taking a really long nap was up on her feet and feeling like her old self again. "How you doing," asked Cyborg as she entered the common room.

"I am well now, thank you friend Cyborg."

"Sorry we didn't come earlier," apologized Beast Boy. "But we suddenly caught sight of you and big sister on a traffic cam."

"It is okay Beast Boy I am just glad you all came when you did." Raven sat down next to her.

"So, about this guy you mentioned…"

"Yes! You have uncovered information about him yes?" Raven nodded.

"Yes, sort of." Starfire's face fell.

"I do not understand." Raven took out the file and produced a very short summary.

"The best we have on Ra's Al Ghoul is that he was probably one of Batman's greatest enemies. He has been alive since the early eighteen hundreds." Everyone's moth hit the floor. "He has access to a powerful tool called the _Lazarus Pit_, which gives him unlimited youth and health. His exact age is unknown but he is defiantly still alive somewhere." She paused for a moment. "Did Blackfire say anything that might hint to where they are?" Starfire shook her head.

"I am afraid not, she only said it was safe as safe could be and at that moment attacked me." Raven frowned in thought.

"Phrasing it like that infers that it is a place that both of you know about, but that she's counting on you not to remember." A sudden thought hit Starfire.

"Wait! I believe I know what you speak of! While we were still in the ranks of the Psions Blackfire and I had a small outpost here on earth. It was very well isolated and without flight proved impossible to get to."

"Great so where is this place," asked Cyborg. Starfire opened her mouth to answer but didn't and her face fell.

"I-I do not remember."

"What," asked Beast Boy stunned. "After all that you remember you can't tell where you and Blackfire hid out?"

"I am sorry but of all my recovered memories I can not recall the location of our outpost. It is surely a lost memory." Raven meanwhile was shaking her head.

"Wrong Star, it's still there just buried."  
"Buried?" Raven racked her brains for a way to explain this.

"Try to picture a large stack of papers, there's a bit of information you can't recall and you know it's on a document in the huge pile of papers. Memories can never be destroyed, suppressed maybe, but never completely whipped out. All you need to do is sift through that stack of papers until you find the right page."

"And how do you propose I do such a thing," asked Starfire. Raven lowered her hood and gave Star a serious look.

"I know of a method to search your mind to a certain extent; it's called post regression hypnosis." Starfire it her lip and shook her head.

"I do not know Raven. Forgive me but after being enslaved in such a way by another evil race I do not feel entirely comfortable with the idea."

"This isn't mind control Star, its just a way to help you move all your troubling thoughts aside in order to concentrate on finding the right memory. Its your best shot and its either that or we keep looking around in the dark so to speak." Starfire thought for moment, she knew of course that Raven was right but still very unsettled with the idea.

"I will be in control yes?"

"The whole time," said Raven with a reassuring smile. Starfire let out a short sigh and nodded her head. "Okay, Beast Boy you and Cyborg go get some pillows. Starfire make yourself comfortable." Minuets later Starfire sat quite comfortably on the couch with her feet propped up. Raven sat down directly in front of her and motioned for Cyborg to dim the lights.

"Okay Star are you ready?" Starfire gave Raven an uncertain nod. "Star I want you to do something for me; I want you to relax yourself. Start by relaxing your feet and allow that feeling to move up into your legs and thighs." Starfire did as she was told and let the tension leave her legs. "Now spread that relaxation up into your chest and in your shoulders allowing them to slack. Your eyelids are getting heavy, and your relaxing yourself more and more." Starfire's mouth parted somewhat and her eyes began to droop. Her breathing also slowed to a steady rhythm. Beast Boy leaned over and whispered to Cyborg.

"Dude this is the weirdest thing I've ever seen."

"No kidding man," replied Cyborg. It was as if Raven did have control over Starfire, she was talking and Star was accepting.

"If it helps you Star, try to think back to a time when you were together with Robin." Starfire smiled dreamily and her drooping eyes glanced up at the ceiling. "Your almost completely relaxed Star, now just let it flow into your arms and your face; relaxing yourself even more with the thought of being with Robin. The tension of today's past events melts away, leaving only warm fuzzy feelings inside." Itreally wasstrange hearing Raven drone on and on like this. Starfire continued to stare up at the ceiling with a dreamy smile and her eyes only a hair open. "Are you relaxed Star?" She sighed.

"Yes…."

"Great now when I count to three you relax completely, okay?" She slowly nodded. "1…2……3." Starfire's eyes fluttered to a close and her head lay back against the top of the couch. Beast Boy walked up to her and waved a hand in front of her.

"You know Rae you really are scary sometimes." Raven decided to take that as a compliment and sat down next to Starfire.

"Starfire, can you hear me?"

"Yes…."

"Good, there is a place you and Blackfire constructed as an outpost. I want you to try and remember everything about. Where it is, if it's protected, and how to get to it." Starfire's head moved about a bit.

"There….there is water….everywhere."

"Water, okay were getting somewhere. Does that mean it's on an island?" Starfire nodded.

"Yes…an island."

"What about inside, can you see inside?" Starfire looked as she were concentrating a little.

"It is dark…. and unpleasant. People being dragged about everywhere." She vaguely heard Cyborg mention Robin's name and she screamed out loud.

"Starfire what is it?" Raven held Star's hand. The dreamy smile had faded instantly and was replaced by a frantic plea for help. Inside her minds eye she saw someone falling under a Psion hand device, though the face was obscure she could se matted jet-black hair. Someone lashed his back, he let out a painful screech and Starfire's eyes snapped open. She stared around blindly from still being in a deep trance.

"Robin? Robin! WE MUST HELP ROBIN! SOME ONE HELP HIM!" She reached out to the open air as though seeing him right in front of them. "ROBIN! ROBINNNN!"

"STARFIRE! STARFIRE!" Raven snapped her fingers before Starfire and she quieted instantly. She breathed heavily with a stream of tears running down her face. Raven held her shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry Star, I promise we won't do that again. We'll find another way." Starfire grabbed Raven's hand.

"Raven, I know where they are."

* * *

DUN DUN DUNNNNN! Where are they you say? Beats the heck out of me I still have to think of that somehow. Oh well, I hope you like it so far. Laters! 


	6. A shattered mind

**Neko Starfire:** Oh I'm not evil once you get to know me. –looks like agent Smith-. Anyway glad you like the chapter.

**Moezy-chan:** You got that right! But I aint sure it will be in this chapter, oh well. We'll just have to read and find out.

**Calamite:** Okay, I thank your for pointing out my spelling and grammatical errors. But couldn't we focus on the story a little more.  Please that would be great.

**TitansFan:** Oh yeah you better believe it, I find it a fascinating subject. And as for Himora, well we'll just have to find out later in the story I suppose. Happy to know you like it.

**Roi-Tan:** I got kicked in the face once in gym class, and it does hurt, a lot. So in the interests of not getting kicked again I think I'll go ahead and update for you. Thanks for liking my story.

**Jadedea:** Ahh don't worry about it, it's more my fault for assuming that everyone on the planet knew who Ra's Al Ghul is. Then getting all snooty about it, it wall me. Think of it no more. Thanks for reviewing I really like getting them.

**Anwen:** Of course! I would have done one even if I wasn't asked to. Thanks and I'm glad you like it so far.

**Robin and Star fan:** Well that's a relief! –Whew!- I glad to hear you didn't die in the hospital, or anywhere else for that matter. lol. April 15th was your birthday? Well happy post birthday! Sorry I didn't update right on that day or I would have said it then, oh well. Consider this whole story your birthday present from me. It aint finished yet but I'm getting there. Hope you like it and I'll get around to updating as soon as I can. Laters!

* * *

Chapter Six

A shattered Mind

Raven snapped her fingers before Starfire and she quieted instantly. She blinked several times coming out of her trance and taking in her surroundings. She breathed heavily with a stream of tears running down her face. Raven held her shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry Star, I promise we won't do that again. We'll find another way." Starfire grabbed Raven's hand.

"Raven, I know where they are." Raven eyes shifted here and there.

"What?"

"Simply what I said Raven, I know where Robin is being held." Starfire quickly wiped away the tears and had on an excited look. Cyborg put the lights back to normal and brought up a map on the giant screen.

"Well don't keep us waiting girl," he said with a smile. More than happy to oblige Starfire glided forward and typed in a series of coordinates on the small keyboard. A crosshair zeroed in on a spot in the ocean and magnified a small bit of land. Starfire smiled and pointed to the location.

"They are there, in the center of Bermuda's triangle." Raven arched an eyebrow.

"The Bermuda triangle; compass needles go nuts, a network of underwater caves, things sometimes disappear without a trace, and the rumors alone keep people away most of the time. Good hiding spot Star," she said with a nod.

"So how do we get there," asked Beast Boy.

"We use our remaining glider. It requires a small bit of repair still but I believe Cyborg is more than capable of completing the task," said Starfire." Cyborg barred his teeth as though being burned.

"Do we have to Star, I mean, I'm all for going to get Rob and everything but can't we take something different. We already lost one and those things are sooo cool and…..and." He trailed off as she had been glaring at him. "I'll get to work on it right away," he said leaving the room. Starfire turned to Raven and Beast Boy.

"The trek will be long as we must also search the island for an entrance into the complex. Blackfire and Ra's AL Ghul have undoubtedly changed the system completely. It is because of that that I wish you two to go and retrieve whatever supplies we may need for a prolonged time away from the tower." Raven and Beast Boy looked at each other, this was certainly a side of Starfire they had never seen before. Starfire sighed and gazed at them imploringly. "Please, this must be done."

"Sure Star. No problem," said Beast Boy leaving room. Starfire and Raven stood in silence for a moment. Then with an uncertain nod Starfire began walking out towards her room.

"Starfire," said Raven. Star stopped and turned.

"Hm?" Raven paused.

"Are you sure you're okay, I really hope the treatment we used didn't awaken something you would rather have kept buried." Starfire smiled down at her friend and shook her head.

"I am okay Raven I assure you. I am glad we proceeded with your method; it enabled me to find Robin. For that I am eternally grateful." She bowed her head and moved out of the common room. Raven watched after and couldn't help but wonder if Starfire had just lied.

* * *

BACK WITH ROBIN………………….

Robin stood up on his bed next to the wall hoping to catch the moonlight once it appeared again. His internal clock had pretty much memorized when the small door would open and let in the light. Right on cue the door opened and Robin scrambled up to it. However this time it was not to bathe himself in it but to put his picture of Starfire in its path. He saw her flawless features shine in the moonlight and with a drooping eyelid he smiled as good a smile as his strength would allow. There past months Robin had been using the nightly moonlight to get a glimpse of his future wife. Just as he was about to dream about seeing her again the opening shut with a snap and the light was gone. Robin sank back down to his bed with woe. He door opened and Robin shielded himself from the blinding light.

"Calm yourself Robin," said a voice that did not belong to Blackfire. It was soft and eerie, a level of command in every word. "You have been most resilient these past days. The detective has taught you well." Detective? Robin knew of only one man to ever call Batman by that name.

"Ghul!" He shouted hoarsely into the darkened room. He lit a small light and Ra's Al Ghul's face shone in a corner near the door. "Where's Starfire! Where are my friends! What are you planning?"

"Oh lord; my plans, your friends, your Starfire. I suppose you're also worried about your goldfish." Robin let out a short breath and crouched down against the wall. He knew better than to try and fight him, being in no condition to do battle.

"Last I heard of you, you were in the artic….frozen solid." Ghul let out a silent chuckle.

"Your sources are not fully annotated on their information I see." He stood up and paced around Robin.

"Why am I here. I've asked that question about five or twenty times now, I want a god damn answer now!"

"I surprised I you haven't figured it out already Robin, protégée of the detective indeed. You are here because Blackfire wants you to be here, away from Starfire."

"What are you two planning! What ever it is I won't let you get away with it!" Ghul looked more flattered than afraid or insulted.

"Oh Robin I'm sure you say that to all of your captors. You must accept the truth Robin, and that is your friends are doomed to die…all of them. Except Blackfire has been gracious enough to extended an offer toward you to become one with her."

"You mean become her toy," spat Robin. Ghul shrugged. "Why her, why Blackfire?"

"You see Blackfire and I have an understanding. An understanding about our two great worlds; and it begins with a simple idea that when put into action ensues a hurricane…..God himself cannot stop." Ghul checked his pocket watch and moved to the door. "Now I must take my leave, I would not want to keep Blackfire waiting for too long. It was a pleasure talking to you." With that he left and was quickly replaced by Blackfire.

"Good evening cutie," she said with an evil leer. Robin turned away.

"Leave me."

"Ooooh tsk tsk tsk, sorry but I simply can't. Not with a bit of bad news that I must deliver." Robin looked up with a mix of confusion and worry.

"What? What have you done?"

"Dear me Robin are you ever presumptuous, it's not what I did its what you did." Robin continued to stare up at her dumbfounded. "You should have never made your proposal to my sister you know."

"What are you talking about," asked Robin. He had started to feel a horrible lurch in his stomach.

"She felt compelled to search for you, and unfortunately bumped into one of our agents. She fought so hard and with such ferocity she would deserve a place in the Tamaranian hall of valor; however in the end she simply could not stand up to us and fell." Robin shook his head slowly.

"No….you lie!" Blackfire rolled her eyes and produced something from her pocket. She grasped it tightly in her hand and stood over him.

"For days and days you've sat in here, your mind slowly rotting away." She held the side of his head with a firm grip. "With each passing day what's left of your mind becomes mine to mold as I see fit. But everyday you cling to the small strand of hope that she's out there and coming for you. I must thank you Robin, your faith has been my prize." She opened her hand and let the small green orb form Starfire's breastplate fall in his lap. Robin gazed down at it and with trembling hands gathered the orb in his grasp. Unable to breathe or cry or do anything he fell over onto his side and curled up into a ball. Blackfire smirked in victory and turned to leave.

"WHY!" She stopped and looked back him. He was gazing up at her with his own tears. "IN GOD'S NAME WHY!" Uncaring Blackfire turned back to the door and opened it.

"Why not?" She walked on through and left without another word. Robin stood up to chase after her but stopped and stumbled backward onto his paper-thin mattress. He rolled from side to side on the small bunk. How could they have done this? She was so innocent, so caring, so loving, so Starfire. If Robin ever felt like he was loosing his mind now was defiantly the time. He was afraid to sleep, afraid that the haunting images Starfire's presence had kept away so well would come flying back to him. He soon fell asleep from absolute emotional agony and his dreams were filled with all kinds of possible ways Starfire had been murdered. Each time he saw her die she would reach out toward him begging for help, and each time he wouldn't move. When he finally awoke he came to the only possible conclusion; Starfire was dead and it was all his fault.

* * *

Sorry the extreme shortness of this chapter. I plan to update as soon as I can but I have graduation around the corner so there's a lot that needs to be done. You heard right, mid May I'm graduating out of high school! Hope you like the story so far and thanks for reading. Bye for now. 


	7. Strange Visitors

**Calamite:** Yup it is mean but what do you expect from a bad guy. -Shruggs- Oh well they'll get their jsut reward in the end.

**robin and star fan:** You know this whole holding your breath thing, it can't be healthy. I'm glad your all exicted to see the next part but if you died from waiting I'd feel pretty bad. Like, "Wow maybe I should've updated sooner." lol Glad you like it.

**moezy-chan:** No of course not, it's jsut another of Blackfire's tactics to break Robin's will.

**TitansFan:** Dont you worry, everything always works out at the end. Most of the time. Thanks, its so nice to be getting done with schook completely.

**anwen:** Thanks, i'm glad you like it. And now hereeee's the update. TA DAAA!

**Jeanniestorm: **No Starfire hasn't been attacked yet. But its a whole new chapter, new twists and turns.

**Roi-Tan:** You know I though about your review on "Boys with Toy" ch.3 for like an hour and I realized you wre aboslutley right. That is a lame idea for a story. So I will simply do somthign else. Thanks for that by the way, alot of greif avoided. Whew!

**Jadedea:** Ah don't worry about late reviews or anything like that. Poeple do have lives outside of this website, I don't, but other people do. UghI hate studying for things like state finals. There was a question on my SAT that went somthing like: "Compare and Contrast the art world and the science world." WHAT! What kind of a question is that, I would have been happier with "Explain the meanign of the universe" or somthing.

Thanks for all your reveiws, now re-route all axiluriey power to the chapter! (Trekie)

* * *

Chapter Seven

Strange Visitors

Robin soon fell asleep from absolute emotional agony and his dreams were filled with all kinds of possible ways Starfire had been murdered. Each time he saw her die she would reach out toward him begging for help, and each time he wouldn't move. When he finally awoke he came to the only possible conclusion; Starfire was dead and it was all his fault.

* * *

BACK WITH THE TITANS…………………….

Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy stood once again in the main room going over the plan to rescue Robin. Raven displayed a holographic map of the complex in the middle of the room. "Based on what Starfire's told me about this place I was able to write a fairly accurate layout." She nodded toward Star in thanks which she returned with a smile.

"So is thing going to be a pain or a breeze to get through," asked Beast Boy.

"Apparently it had been built toward the end of World War Two as a small allied hideout. Star and Blackfire found it's remains and adapted it for their uses. But don't let the fact that it's over sixty years old fool you. They've made some state of the art upgrades making the complex extremely well protected."

"Like how," prompted Cyborg. Starfire bit her lip and beckoned Raven to continue.

"The outside is monitored by no less then fifteen independently wired surveillance cameras."

"Yow," said Cyborg wincing. Raven raised her eyebrows.

"Yes it's impressive but you still haven't heard the big one." Cyborg and Beast Boy glanced at each other. Raven changed the view from the outside to a long hallway. "The entrance hall is guarded by a very intricate laser field, it's in constant motion and if any of the beams are broken the alarm system is triggered. Now the good news is they move in a synchronized pattern so we can plan our way through it."

"That is good news," said Beast Boy.

"The bad news," began Raven. "The floor tiles are hyper-sensitive and the slightest increase in weight will also trip the system. Which means if we so much as breathe on them then they'll own us?" There was a general release of groans.

"So how are supposed to get past all that if we can't touch the floor," quipped Cyborg. It suddenly dawned on him. "Raven! You can just hover around the beams." Raven began shaking her head.

"I really wish I could Cyborg, but my powers give off the smallest amount of psi energy to trip the system. Starfire is the only one who can get through it." Starfire finally tore her gaze away from the image.

"Me? Raven I am not sure I am completely prepared for such a task."

"Don't worry Star we'll go over how it works one the way there. On that note I suggest you start putting together whatever you need." She pushed Star on through the door. Raven let out a small breath of relief and turned back to Cyborg and Beast Boy. They watched her curiously.

"What was that all about?"

"I didn't want her to hear what's really on my mind."

"And that is," asked Beast Boy. Raven switched off the hologram.

"That I don't think we really have a chance at breaking into that place. Its protected by a myriad of security programs, a horde of guards, and one evil Tamaranian."

"Come on Rae you're not saying you don't wanna for Robin are you?" Cyborg gazed at her uncertainly.

"No of course not, it's just I think we may be walking into a situation that we don't know enough about. Sometimes when it comes to Robin, when it's Star that's in danger, they both can be quite impetuous at trying to get them back. I just couldn't bring myself to say that in front of her. If you two knew how close they have become…"

"Dude Raven we've known since they met on day one," said Beast Boy proudly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Obviously you don't." She motioned for them to come closer into a huddle and whispered something to them. Cyborg and Beast Boy's heads both shot up and they shouted in unison;

"WHAAAATT!"

"DUUUDE! Robin and Star are getting married!"

"Well not anytime this weekend," corrected Raven. Beast Boy nodded in comprehension. "As I said, it would be a bad idea right now to criticize Star in the slightest about any part of this mission. While we're on the subject; Cyborg I suggest you get to work on the glider like she asked you to a while ago."

"Gotcha," he said walking away.

"Beast Boy you come with me and let see if we can help Starfire with anything." As they exited out of the room a curious alien girl had been listening from another passageway opposite from where they usually enter and exit. She closed the door with a downcast look. 'So my friends do not have faith in me? Do they believe that finding Robin with be a futile mission, a fools errand?" The last few words slipped out of her mouth a little angrily and she quickly looked around to see if anyone was there. Relieved that no one had heard her Starfire quickly made her way back to her room.

Down in the garage Cyborg was lying down on a creeper working under the glider. His instructions were take an advanced piece of alien technology and retro fit it for carrying four people. He threw a cut piece of metal away and went to cutting another piece. As he was halfway through making the cut he thought he heard someone move inside through the door. He cautiously switched off his cutting torch and slid out from under the ship. At first glance he saw nothing and no one. Not entirely satisfied Cyborg got up from the creeper and took a look around; nothing. "BB if this is your idea of a joke we'll see what the world record is for force feeding someone hot dogs." He received no response of any kind. The only sounds came from the soft hum of the A/C and the lights over head. He shrugged his shoulders and turned back around and saw a man standing on the other side of the room. He wore a blue and white tunic. Strange gloves adorned his hands that pointed out his finger tips, and a small blue ball was fixed on the backs of his hands, while another one was set on his chest.

"Guten Taug, Titan." Cyborg raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?"

"Shriek." He stretched his arms and a giant sound wave hit Cyborg full force and threw him up against the opposite wall.

"Nice, BUT CHECK OUT MY SOUND BLAST!" Cyborg transformed his arm into his cannon and let loose a sonic blast. Shriek put his arms together and formed an invisible shield to protect himself. Cyborg let out an irritated growl and sped straight at him. "TWO QUESTIONS!" He swung a punch at Shriek who dodged it with ease. "HOW'D YOU GET IN HERE?" He fired a blast at Shriek's and made him fly backwards into the air. He landed in a pile of crates and looked back up at Cyborg's cannon. "And who are you working for? Let me guess a girl with dark black hair, a bad temper, and a really big ego." Shriek didn't answer. Cyborg glanced downward and spotted a sizable scar across Shriek's neck. "Ooooh that looks it hurt, how'd you get that? Disagree with your mistress or something?"

"SILENCE!" Shriek leaped up and from his chest orb sent a direct stream of sound waves right into Cyborg's chest. The half machine skidded across the floor until he bumped his head against a scrap piece of metal. Cyborg picked it up and as Shriek came darting for him Cyborg threw it like a frisbee making Shriek jump away rather then being sawed in half.

Down the hall Raven and Beast Boy met up with Starfire who had also heard the loud ruckus. "Raven what is happening?"

"Sounds like we have a visitor," she said. Her slight anger momentarily forgotten Starfire followed her friends out of the common room and into the hall. She was mere feet from the door when someone suddenly kicked her in the chest and she sailed backwards. Starfire rubbed her head and looked up to see who had attacked her. A young, Japanese girl in a black outfit landed in front of the door and glared at Starfire with zero mercy.

"Who are you," the Tamaranian asked getting to her feet. The girl held no less then ten Kunai between her fingers.

"Death." Her voice was soft and emotionless. She threw her hands forward and released a sea of dart-like knives. Starfire remembered training with such things almost a year ago with Robin and dodged them as best she could. She flew up and fired a steady stream of starbolts on the assassin. The girl quickly sprinted about in a zigzag motion trying to disorientate Star, no luck. Starfire had her eyes firmly fixed on her target was didn't plan on letting up anytime soon. The girl did a forward roll and upon coming out of threw up threw well placed kunai and one sliced at Starfire's leg. She let out a screech of pain and placed a hand over her wound.

Back in the garage Raven and Beast Boy had come to give Cyborg a hand with Shriek. They were currently using a large metal box as a bunker and looked around it to deliver their attacks. Shriek 'wailed' a sound blast at the floor causing to ripple like a wave of water. Before they could react it reached them and they were thrown in three different directions. Raven landed in a small corner off to the side and gripped the side of head while letting out a small groan. As she was about to rejoin the battle someone grabbed her shoulder. She levitated a piece of shrapnel for a weapon but stopped when she saw who it was. "You! What are you doing here?" He inched closer to her.

"I need your assistance." He gripped the hit of his samurai sword.

"HA!" Starfire threw a super charged starbolt at her enemy making her roll out of the way. The girl saw a drop of blood fall from Starfire's wound, ran, up and caught it on her blade. Starfire watched half confused half disgusted. "What are you doing?" The girl looked from the red stain on her small dagger and back to Starfire. With a mad smile she reached up and threw a single kunai at Starfire's face. It was moving so fast Starfire couldn't react in time. Suddenly another foreign object flew up and knocked away the small dart. They both looked the side and saw Himora walking through the doorway, a shiriken (sp) returning to his hand.

"Master?" The girl looked slightly more humbled. Himora drew his sword and held it at the ready.

"Taka you silly girl." She looked determined but also slightly afraid.

"This does not concern you. It would pain me greatly to kill you Master." Himora coked his head.

"You can kill me?" Taka held another set of kunai between her fingers. "Show me." She threw the small darts and he not only blocked them all with his sword but also sent them flying back at her. She whipped out her dagger and jumped up to him. She swung at his throat but in the blink of any eye he was gone. He reappeared behind her and kicked her forward. "You are still much a student." Taka let out an angry snarl began slashing at him in all directions. He was forced to do little to block her attacks but humored her by looking like he had to move about quickly. Starfire watched the scene escalate.

"I'm kinda glad he showed up." She looked up at the ceiling. Red X was perched on a rafter. "Cause I want you all to myself." Starfire let out a gasp and saw the bottom of his foot jump down on her.

Back in the garage Cyborg had just about had enough of this guy. He picked up a large metal pole and let out a loud battle cry. With his teeth barred Cyborg charged directly at Shriek. With a frantic stare Shriek let loose sound wave after sound wave, only to have it shielded by Raven. Shriek had just enough time to close his eyes before he was smacked though the outer wall and he fell into the water. Cyborg leaned on his pole and gave a definitive nod toward the water. "And your momma." Beast Boy glanced at a wall panel and saw at least four people in the common room.

"Guys we gotta get back!"

Red X swung about on his grapples while Starfire traced along the area with her beams. He whipped around and fixed an X shaped blind on her eyes. She let out a squeal and without her vision collided with the wall. She hit the floor and rolled onto her side. X landed a few feet away from her and sniggered.

"Come one cutie you can do better than that," he taunted.

"You are correct," she said and broke the blind with her beams and shot him square in the chest. She removed the remaining pieces of the blind and stood with charged fists. Himora meanwhile was having little difficulty in fending off Taka. She went for a foot swipe but he flipped backward and also knocked away her dagger. Upon landing he gripped the side of her neck tightly and she went limp. He sheathed his sword and stood over her. Only able to talk or move her eyes Taka stared up at him fearfully.

"Always a silly little girl." He shook his head. Starfire dodged another energy blast and shot more righteous fury at Red X. He quickly cloaked himself and disappeared from Star's view. He de-cloaked above her and fixed a tiny x on the back of her neck. She felt an electric surge go through her and she fell limply. He swooped down on a grapple and caught her in mid air. He landed off in the corner and held her close.

"Mmmm, you smell good." He saw the other three Titans enter and Himora had once again removed his sword. "Sorry kids, it's past our curfew." He threw down a handful of smoke bombs creating a blinding cloud. When it cleared Red X was gone, along with Taka and Starfire. Cyborg ran up to a large hole in their huge window and saw no none in sight.

"Damn it! They got Star," he said whirling around. He laid eyes on Himora. "And what are you doing here!"

"I came to lend my assistance, Raven has helped suppress me condition but"- He suddenly winced in pain and he lost his balance. His sword clattered to the floor as did himself. They helped him onto the couch and Beast Boy fetched him a glass of water. He gave a nod of thanks and gulped it down. "But it's nothing permanent."

"Who were those guys," asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know the other two, but girl's name is Taka Oyu. Though she fancies the name 'Konichi'." He took a couple of breaths. "Years ago she was my student and a disagreement forced us to part company. No doubt being the service of someone like Kormand'r has twisted her mind." He noticed they were semi paying attention to him. "I'm sorry about Starfire."

"It's not your fault," said Raven. "We're grateful that you came all the same."

"But how are we supposed to get through their security now without Star," asked Cyborg. Raven stared at the large hole in the window.

"We'll find a way."

* * *

IN A DARK CELL…………………….

Robin let out short gasps of air as Blackfire attempted to drug him mentally with her hand device once again. Robin did all he could to resist it, but he soon wondered what was the point? If Starfire was gone, then why go on? Why keep fighting? Blackfire increased the output and Robin felt light headed.

"I'm sure you inwardly enjoy this everyday Robin." It was hard to say no, the feeling she was forcing into him was frighteningly pleasing. "Is it not better then the device's other purpose?" Now that was debatable; succumb to be drugged or go down being tortured? She bent down closer though never removing her palm from Robin's fore head. "Sooner or later you will embrace me, and we will be just oh so happy to together." With a grin she leaned forward and laid a light kiss on his lips. "Until tomorrow dear." She suddenly let up and walked out of the room. Robin stayed kneeling for the longest of moments. Did he imagine what just happened? He fell to his side and bumped his head on the stone floor. He mentally scolded himself, because for a split second he enjoyed it.

* * *

Okay I have to be honest, now I'm going to pressure myself to update! I hope youre liking it so far. Laters! 


	8. A Renewall of Faith

**Jadedea:** Ugh I know how tests are. My Economics teacher gave us this mega huge test; it was fifty multiple choice, five short answer, and two essays! I almost didn't finish the dam thing before the period was up. Stupid freakin' school!

**Anwen:** Ah don't worry about it; it's easy to forget stuff like that. In "The Titan Identity" he was the assassin the Psions had employed to hunt Starfire for them. When he failed they sent Blackfire to make sure he didn't do so again. Now in this story he's come back but as a minor hero.

**Ultimateromantic:** Thanks! It's always good to hear that.

**Jeanniestorm:** Whoa! Hold on there! Wow sorry if I made you angry or something, but that's not what's happening at all. Remember Robin's been tortured very badly pretty much the whole time he's been there. Then he'd just been told that his fiancé had been killed. And finally the one who supposedly ordered her death is trying to coax him into liking her. Robin was quite simply going nuts right there, but don't worry, I think you'll like this chapter a lot better.

**Robin and star fan:** Well that's good to hear, I was getting worried for a sec. About Red X, remember earlier in the fic he was one of the three recruits that Blackfire had Ghul contact to go after the Titans. Don't worry about Robin he didn't really like it and you find out why in this chapter. Glad you like it so far.

**Roi-Tan:** Thank you, I've read your story and your not so bad yourself. But really compared to other writers around here I'm really only mediocre. Though I guess we all have our areas of expertise. For instance the best one-shot writer, in my opinion, is Jules Fire. I really can't get enough of his work. -By the way if Jules Fire is reading this, hurry up and write more stuff.- But I digress. Anyway thanks, it's nice to know these things. –Sighs-

NOW! I must thank you very much for your reviewing. NOW! Let us being the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eight

Renewal of Faith

Blackfire bent down closer though never removing her palm from Robin's fore head. "Sooner or later you will embrace me, and we will be just oh so happy to together." With a grin she leaned forward and laid a light kiss on his lips. "Until tomorrow dear." She suddenly let up and walked out of the room. Robin stayed kneeling for the longest of moments. Did he imagine what just happened? He fell to his side and bumped his head on the stone floor. He mentally scolded himself, because for a split second he enjoyed it.

"No!" He coughed out loud and felt a sharp pain in his throat. "Never!" His voice was scratchy and jagged, like he had just swallowed a handful of glass. He sat up and leaned against the wall. Robin looked to his side and reached for the small green orb from earlier. He gripped it tight in his hand and gritted his teeth. "I'm right here Star, I'll be waiting."

* * *

ONE WEEK LATER…………………..

The door to Robin's cell opened and the light shone in on his face. He had a small shadowy beard coloring his face and his hair matted and dirty. He looked up at the last person he wanted to see, last alien rather. "Robin, my dear Robin; how long can you keep this up?" He didn't answer but stared past her legs and at the door. She opened her hand and started to reach down to his forehead.

"Come one inch closer and I swear I'll bite that hand right off," said Robin still not looking at her. She stopped dead and shot him a perplexed look.

"W-What did you say to me?" He finally stared her in the eyes and smirked.

"You haven't won me over yet, you have a long way to go. While I have Starfire." She growled in frustration.

"MY SISTER….Is dead. You have the proof at your very feet, what do I have to do; dangle her body in front of your eyes!" He let out a hoarse chuckle.

"Oh you mean that little green ball you threw me? That doesn't mean a goddamn thing. For all I know you just ripped that off her uniform or something." He picked it up and held it up. "This only means one thing; that you're desperate and you're all out of options." Blackfire left eye began to twitch slightly and a small bead of sweat ran down the side of her head. "Contrary to popular belief…you're a terrible liar." So saying he threw the orb at her feet. "Now where's Starfire, or is she still on the loose?" He added with a proud smile. Blackfire straightened up.

"Why do you reject me Robin? I am everything Starfire is and more!" Robin sighed while shaking his head.

"You've got looks I'll give ya that, but your nothing like Star."

"I have a mature mind, she is all but a small child!" Blackfire now stood with her arms stuck to her sides.

"Sooo What? I've had to deal with mature things for a very long time, like being locked up and tortured. I'm sorry but that's not really the way to a man's heart. I've watched my family disappear, maniacs commit atrocities, and other things no one should ever have to see. And quite frankly I'm tired of it, I never what to see things like that again. But they come back every single night in nightmares; Starfire's presence alone keeps those nightmares away. She's the most beautiful, kind, loving, and adorable person I have ever met and when I get out of here I'm gong to marry her." Blackfire could only stand planted to the ground with her mouth hanging open. "There's no way your going to get me, because I know she's still out there." Blackfire then began to breathe more heavily and the sound of grinding teeth could be heard. "So who's the one being tortured now?" Blackfire took a bounding step forward, grabbed him by the neck and threw Robin against the stone wall. He remained on the floor and coughed up a small amount of blood. With one last look of fury Blackfire turned on her heel and left the cell. She closed the door behind her and leaned up against it. For a moment she had a look of pure hate and anger, within moments it transfigured into a small mixture of sadness and hurt. She wiped away her eyes mortified that someone would see her and fast walked down the hall.

* * *

IN ANOTHER PART OF THE COMPLEX………..

Starfire lay on a small bed in an equally smaller room. Red X sat in chair by her bedside and stretched his neck before shaking her awake. She blinked and looked around sleepily. "Robin? Robin are you there?"

"Sorry cutie, like the few days before it's just me." She frowned at him and turned on her side.

"I wish to see Robin." He laid a hand on her shoulder and she felt a cold shiver run down her spine.

"Oh you don't want to see him, not when I'm around to keep you company. Though you could be a little more mild mannered; last night that temper of yours simply got to high and I had to put you out for a while."

"I have no desire to be with you at anytime or in any manner, now please I wish to see my Robin." She let the last part slip out and instantly regretted it in present company. He sat forward and grinned behind his mask.

"**Your** Robin? Well you must be very proud of yourself." He added a snicker making he hold her pillow closer. He glanced at her hand and saw her star-cut engagement ring. "Nice rock, mind if I have a look?"

"You may not," she replied. "You are a bad bad person and now wish for you to leave." Red X let a series of laughs and bent closer to her ear.

"I'm not such a bad guy"- He lightly stroked her hair. "Once you get to know me." SMACK! Starfire had whirled around and had struck X with all her might. A drug given to her earlier had dimmed her powers but she still packed quite a punch. He staggered backwards and rubbed the side of his face. "We'll see how long you can keep that up." With that he turned and left. Starfire watched after him for a moment then sank back down into her pillow and cried.

"Oh Robin, I am sorry I have failed you. Please do not forget me…" She gazed steadily at her ring. "I have not forgotten you." Starfire closed her eyes and tried to make herself fall asleep, hoping that maybe the next time she was awoken it would be Robin. "I will love you forever."

* * *

BACK AT TITANS TOWER……………..

Cyborg came into the common room wiping his hands down on a cleaning rag. "That's it yall, new glider is ready for take off."

"Sssweet!" Shouted Beast Boy. "Let's pack up and get on moving!" He morphed into a rabbit and hopped on out of the common room and down the hall. Cyborg walked over to a wall comm..

"Yo Raven, did you get the message?"

"Yes I did, I'll be ready in a little bit." Cyborg nodded and Raven's face disappeared from the screen. He looked over at the couch and saw Himora sitting with his back to him. He circled around the sofa and saw Himora popping three to four pills into his mouth. He scrunched up his face and reached for a glass of water. After guzzling it down he coughed a couple of times.

"Tastes horrible," he said more to himself. Cyborg walked over and sat down next to him.

"What's wrong with you exactly?"

"Culpability, a screwed up equilibrium, or clinical depression; one or all." Cyborg continued to look at him. "Raven's powers help me to keep my balance for a while, and my medicine is what keeps me from going nuts because I actually feel remorse for what I've done with my life."

"Then you won't take it personally when I don't completely trust you all at once," said Cyborg. Himora curved his mouth into a smile.

"I don't blame you. The last time I was here I tried to kill the lot of you, and for what? A small pot of gold? Let me tell you something, assassination is the worst business to get into. Next to door to door marketing anyway." Cyborg smiled.

"You know, you stick around for another couple of years you just might be a good man." Himora shook his head.

"There's no hope for me, those who live by the sword die by the sword."

"Call me cynical but maybe a debilitating injury has done you good." Himora looked over at Cyborg.

"How so, exactly?"

"I think your seeing things differently, it's like your finally recognizing people for human beings and not jobs." Himora considered this for a moment. "There's hope for everybody, so chances are there's probably some for you."

"If that's true, then I think I'll be hitting the floor of purgatory **real** hard." They both remained silent for a moment then burst out laughing. Himora was first to calm down and sighed. "I never did thank her for trusting me one year ago on that ship." Cyborg looked up at him. "She had Robin in her arms and was ducked behind a pillar because her sister was ready to shoot the first sign of life she saw. I told her I had Robin's anti-virus, she asked for it pleadingly, so I gave it to her. Then I stood up and allowed Blackfire to shoot me. She had a life worth living, I wasted mine, I thought it was a fair trade; she and Robin lives and I die. I suppose it's both a miracle and a curse that I actually lived. Why should a killer live?" Cyborg looked around for a moment then stood up.

"Prove you're not a killer." He then strode out of the common room leaving Himora to contemplate his thoughts.

* * *

BACK AT BLACKFIRE'S LAIR……………..

Blackfire paced back and forth in a circle continually for at least two hours, it was a wonder how she hadn't warn a circular hole in the floor. She then strode over to where Ra's Al Ghul was sitting and began sweeping everything on the table off and slammed her fist several times on the hard wood. He gazed at her amusingly before removing his glasses. "Something vexes thee?" She turned swiftly and shot him an irked look. "I therefore take it Robin is not responding well to your charms and/or persuasion."

"It's unbelievable! He simply refuses to see that I am vastly superior to Starfire in everyway!"

"And how have you come to that conclusion?" Blackfire then looked as if she had been asked the dumbest question in the world.

"Hello! I've had to live with her for the drearier part of my younger years, and since that time I think I've come to know my sister quite well. She is an idealistic little baby and incapable of summoning the necessary amount of fury needed to be victorious." Ghul smirked while reading his book.

"Not by what I have heard in your recent dealings with her. As I understand it she spectacularly dethroned you when you tried to marry her off to _The Blob_. Though I'm afraid his name escapes me at the moment." Blackfire did not look amused at all. "You are so obsessed over the boy that you are willing to put the fruits of our labor at risk? You are more fanatical than I thought."

"It is not that simple," she retorted. "If I am to prove I am better than Starfire I must have what she values most." Ghul was shaking his head with a smile however.

"No, no this has nothing to do with proving yourself does it? Starfire has something you do not, something that simply cannot be acquired through thievery or totalitarianism. You are jealous of Starfire and Robin, aren't you? Of all the talents, powers, and gifts you posses you are still without the one thing that Starfire has managed to procure with great ease." Blackfire hung her head.

"It's not fair."

"If the boy is that important to you then allow him to see Starfire." She looked up at him as though he were crazy.

"What! What for?"

"Allow him the knowledge that she is indeed still alive, and then let him know just how much she is actually suffering." He gazed at her over his reading glasses and a malicious grin spread across her face. She snapped her fingers and turned her head.

"Konichi!" the young girl stepped out of the shadows and awaited further instruction. "Have fun." With a bow she promptly left the room. Blackfire turned back to Ghul. "So even the strongest will can break?" He looked back down at his book and turned the page.

"Always, if given the right incentive."

Robin heard a series of footsteps coming down the hall and they stopped at his door. He heard it being unlocked and turned away to the wall. The door opened and he knew already that it was the same person that he had routinely seen for the past few weeks. He wondered if she would ever just take a hint and let him out. Someone walked in and the door closed behind them. A long silence passed between them; finally he turned around and saw only a darkened figure, as the light was partially out.

"Listen I've had enough of this, just do your worst and get on out of here." He awaited Blackfire's come back but it never came.

"Who-who is there?" Robin's eyes snapped wide open; there was just one person in the whole wide universe to have a voice as angelic as the one he just heard. He stepped closer not daring to believe whom he thought stood before him.

"St-Starfire?"

* * *

For all those who feel like stoning me for such a cliffy, sorry sorry sorry. I promise I'll have the next part up soon. Thanks for reading so far and I hope your liking it. Sees ya! 


	9. Conspieracy Theory

**Gladdecease:** Yes I did upload the wrong chapter as a matter of fact. I felt pretty stupid when I first realized it but it's all fixed now.

**Jeanniestorm:** I know your confused and that's because you read the wrong chapter and that's really my fault cause I loaded the wrong freakin' chapter. DOH! >- ,Oh well try it now.

**ultimateromantic:** All I can say is I'm glad you like, and on that note I will indeed continue to update.

**Jadedea:** Thanks, gald you like it.

**Lady of darkness055:** Ah, you changed your name. Well I haven't forgotten your impatience, but I look at it as motivation; get it done so you can read it.

**Country Girl:** I'm gonna update right now! Glad you like it.

**CalliopeMused:** Sources eh? Well I've got my own sources and they're damn good ones too, you can be sure of that. lol. As for the flamethrower, well I'm glad theres variety in the world. And about reaching into my mind, hey, whatever gets the story out I suppose.

**Mr. X:** Hmm that's a good a question, we'll jsut have to read and find out.

**anwen:** Well it would be pretty hard to write after that wouldn't it? I did check out your one-shot and thought it was pretty good. You were right it was slightly depressing but as depressing stories go that was pretty good.

**TitansFan:** Update, review, whatever when you can. Its all fine by me. So your liking them Harry Potter books? I'm in the middle of writing a TT/HP crossover right now. I had actually thought it up last year but only just recently got around to it. Glad you like it so far.

Thanks for all of your reveiws,I really like getting them. Now the chapter shall begin!

* * *

Chapter Nine

Conspiracy Theory

"Who-who is there?" Robin's eyes snapped wide open; there was just one person in the whole wide universe to have a voice as angelic as the one he just heard. He stepped closer not daring to believe whom he thought stood before him.

"St-Starfire?" She stepped closer and indeed Starfire stood before him. Robin had become paralyzed by a mixture of many feelings; shock, joy, sorrow, confusion. Starfire took in the sight of her ill treated love and put her hands to her mouth. "Starfire…" He felt his strength give way and he fell backward onto his cot. Immediately Starfire was at his side and propping him up against her while cradling the back of his head.

"Oh Robin, thank X'hal I find you alive." He looked up at her with bloodshot eyes and one eyelid drooping slightly. Starfire couldn't look at him without being on the verge of tears, the sight was simply too sad. Here was Robin, as she has always known him; strong, confident, and intrepid. Now he seemed so broken, like a warrior who had been made to endure the suffering many soldiers. He saw her look and smiled lightly.

"It's…okay, once you get past the bags, bruises, and wrinkles I don't look too bad." Starfire tried to laugh or even smile a little but couldn't force the hurt off her face. She looked closer and saw signs of a familiar weapon.

"The Psion hand device, Blackfire has done this to you?" Robin nodded.

"For two weeks, three times a day, two hours each time." Starfire couldn't help it anymore; she fell forward into Robin's shoulder and cried her eyes out. Robin reached up and patted her on top of her head then rubbed her back.

"There there Star, I'm still alive. Thank God so are you. I swear you've never looked more beautiful than now." She pulled away and gazed at him with streams of tears running down her face. Even with her face all red and puffy she was very beautiful. He brushed the watery streams away with three of his fingers. "I can tell what your thinking Star. You shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to me." She let out a long sigh.

"B-but perhaps if I had persisted that you remain behind"-

"Then it would have been Cyborg to get caught or shot down or whatever," said Robin. "Not even Raven could have seen this coming." Starfire let her head rest on against Robin's chest.

"For what reason has Blackfire done this to you?" Robin gulped.

"Well, believe it or not she wants me to run off with her." Starfire's head immediately shot up and she stared fearfully at him.

"W-What has your answer been?" Robin smiled and took a snug hold of her shoulders.

"Calm down Star, I been telling her to take a hike ever since I was brought here." She cocked her head in confusion.

"Why have you suggested that she climb a large slope? Would 'absolutely not!' Have been more efficient?" Robin chuckled a little.

"You're probably right, but that's essentially what I did tell her. You don't need to worry Star; I love you more than my own life. Not Blackfire, Ra's Al Ghul, or any maniac is gonna change it otherwise." Starfire felt the need to lay her lips on his but he stopped her once she got but an inch away. Surprised she blinked her eyes open and found he was examining her with a worried look. "Star how long have you been here?"

"Six days," she answered uncertainly.

"What are all these bruises, and scars, and…and…this bump on your head?" Starfire reached up and placed a hand over her injury.

"Blackfire's little girl, Taka I believe is her name, has been making frequent visits to my cell. Giving me serums to nullify my powers." Robin's mouth hung open. "I have also awoken everyday out of the six to the presence of the Red X." It was this that really got Robin's attention.

"Red X? What the hel-I mean what's he doing here?" Robin never liked swearing in front of Starfire, he thought it gave her the wrong impression of him. The reality then hit him. "You've been tortured as well for however long you've been here." Starfire looked down at the floor and nodded. Robin then wrapped his arms around her as if shielding her from any all who dared to approach. "No more, no one's going to hurt you anymore."

"I beg to differ," came Blackfire entering the cell. Robin Let go of Starfire and moved her behind him protectively. Starfire looked out from behind Robin. "Come sister, you have an appointment that cannot be missed."

"The only place either of us are going is out of here," retorted Robin. Blackfire held up a charged fist.

"Don't speak again Robin. You have refused to accept all of my offers I would just have you not say a word until you are ready to see things my way." Robin stepped off his bed.

"Fine, we'll talk for **a** minuet. But Starfire gets to go free no questions asked." Blackfire rolled her eyes and let out an impatient sigh. She grabbed Robin by the shoulder and threw him aside.

"Robin!" Yelled out Starfire. Blackfire took hold of her sister by the neck and forced her to her knees. Just as Starfire looked back up Blackfire's palm began issuing its anguishing pain. Robin caught sight of her and shot to his feet.

"NO! STAR! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"It would appear we have reached an impasse," said Blackfire. She continued to bore the energy into Starfire's forehead, the poor alien girl began letting out stifled gasps for breath. "You will leave with me. Forget there ever existed the name Starfire. And not ever think of her face again." Robin shook his head.

"I told you never." Blackfire increased the power on the device. Starfire then let out a loud yelp unable to look away from the painful light.

"I will count to five Robin, by then I will utilize this device's full potential and literally melt her brain to nothing. ONE!"

"No," said Robin shaking his head though he couldn't stand to see Starfire like this.

"TWO!"

"There's no need for this please stop," sobbed Robin.

"THREE!" Starfire glanced over at Robin and shook her head all she could at him. Her arms now lay limp at her sides as she was now close to slipping into a coma.

"I'll do it," whispered Robin.

"FOUR…"

"I'll Do It," he said more clearly. Blackfire looked up from Starfire at Robin with a single stream running down his face. "Will you please just leave her alone?" Blackfire took her hand away and Starfire fell to the floor. Robin instantly rushed over to her and propped her up. Eyes straining to stay open, Starfire gazed up at Robin.

"Robin…why…"

"I'm sorry Star, it was either you are me. I will never ever let it be you." Starfire wanted to say more but lost consciousness and lay limp in his arms. Robin looked up at Blackfire with a tearful glare. "If she's dead…"

"You'll what?" Blackfire stared back at him. "She is still alive, not that it really matters. I'll be back in five minuets with your escort," she grinned madly. "You have until then to say goodbye." With a swish of her hair she turned and left. Robin swallowed and looked back down at Starfire. She was still out of it from Blackfire's persuasion. He brushed a lock of her hair aside, leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He broke away and laid her down on the bed.

"This won't last forever Star, I promise you that. I will find a way back and when I do we will be married." He paused for a moment. "I'm real sorry about all this. I wish we were back at home right now, or in the church. But believe me Star I will see you again."

"I believe you Robin." Robin's eyes snapped open and saw Starfire struggling to keep her own open. He leaned over her and she smiled up at him. "Do not fear either Robin, I believe you." Robin returned her smile and tried to make the next five minuets last as long as he possibly could.

* * *

JOINING THE REST OF OUR HEROES…………………

Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Himora flew swiftly over the vast ocean toward the small island. As they drew nearer Beast Boy rechecked their mapping system to make sure they were heading in the right direction. "Okay, if the coordinates Star gave us are good then we should be seeing it over the next mile or so." Cyborg accelerated a little and within moments a small bit of land was seen off in the distance and getting closer. They landed the modified glider on the shore and carefully made their way to the complex. They crouched behind a series of trees and Cyborg did a general scan of the area. Dozens of small red dots appeared on his arm scanner.

"Man you weren't kidding Rae, they've got more security then most nuclear missile silos."

"Do you see any blind spots," asked Himora.

"Only one and its risky."

"We'll have to take it," said Raven. They waited for the two cameras to move and look in different directions before they bolted forward slipped through the one only weak point in the perimeter.

Deep inside the complex Ra's Al Ghul sat eating dinner with the three recruits sitting across from him. Red X played with his fork most of the time, Shriek moved his food around a bit, while Konichi ate her's obediently. X finally set his fork down and sighed.

"Is there a problem X," asked Ghul.

"Just confused."

"About?"

"I understand Blackfire's motive, she's obsessing over Robin. I get her," he said pointing to Konichi. "But what's your part in all this? What do you have to do with Blackfire?" Ghul raised his eyebrows thinking that was a fair question, swallowed his food and whipped his mouth.

"As I told our friend, the boy wonder, Blackfire and I have reached an understanding; between us and our two planets. We now understand that both planets would do much better should they be ruled by the two of us. A great alliance between Earth and Tamaran would form creating the most powerful allied force in the galaxy." He paused to light a cigarette. "However strong as we are Blackfire and I cannot possibly hope to overcome the full might of both our worlds. Then what are we to do, you may ask?" He took a small puff and continued. As he spoke we see the Titans slipping past other forms of security and guard personnel. "There is but one solution and it begins with a virus. I'm sure you know the story of the harvesters, but I speak not of any biological cotangent; this is the virus of deceit, of mistrust. Quite often a pathogen such as this requires a strong host in order to spread, but this virus is unique……this virus is airborne." He took another couple of puffs from his cigarette. "So how do Blackfire and I rise up as world leaders? The answer comes quite simply. You don't fight Earth and Tamaran, you get Earth and Tamaran to fight each other…..and destroy each other."

* * *

Sorry this chapter was so short, but I'm being forced to rush it along. I've got prom tonight so I was lucky to get this much out. Anyway I hope you liked and I will get the next part up soon. See ya! 


	10. A new Threat

Im really sorry I could not respond to your reviews this time, but I will in hte next chapter along with the ones for this one. Hope you like this next part.

Chapter Ten

A New Threat

Ra's Al Ghul took a small puff and continued. As he spoke we see the Titans slipping past other forms of security and guard personnel. "There is but one solution and it begins with a virus. I'm sure you know the story of the harvesters, but I speak not of any biological cotangent; this is the virus of deceit, of mistrust. Quite often a pathogen such as this requires a strong host in order to spread, but this virus is unique……this virus is airborne." He took another couple of puffs from his cigarette. "So how do Blackfire and I rise up as world leaders? The answer comes quite simply. You don't fight Earth and Tamaran, you get Earth and Tamaran to fight each other…..and destroy each other."

* * *

BACK WITH THE TITANS…………………….

Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Himora rounded a sharp turn after carefully eluding a myriad of guards and security netting. As they made their way into the next corridor they came to what they believed to be a dead end. "The laser field," groaned Cyborg. Indeed there were dozens of thin red beams moving in constant motion all around the corridor ahead of them. Beast Boy scratched his head while gazing at the impenetrable defense.

"Sooo how are we supposed to get through that?"

"Your not," said a voice behind them. They all spun around and saw Shriek and behind him a host of guards their guns locked, loaded, and ready. Cyborg readied his cannon, Raven's eye's glowed darkly, Beast Boy stood ready to transform, and Himora gripped the hilt of his sword. "Unless you wish to see if there truly is an afterlife, you will come with us now." They had to admit he had a point; one way was the laser field and the other was Shriek and the guards. Raven calmed herself as did the other Titans and Himora. Shriek walked up to the ex-assassin and gruffly removed his sword. Himora made a move to get it back but the guards held up their rifles making him think twice. Shriek tapped a device on his arm and the laser field disappeared instantly. He then nodded his head beckoning them to follow.

* * *

REJOINING STARFIRE………………..

She sat on Robin's bed all by herself with nothing but her thoughts for company. She gazed uneasily around the small cell and felt a terrible feeling in her stomach. 'Has this truly been Robin's dwelling these past weeks? It is a most terrible place, I wish he had not be made to experience it.' Her thoughts weighed heavily on her and she slowly fell down onto the pillow. She breathed in and immediately picked up the certain scent she knew to be Robin. A small smile crept across her face and she gently hugged the pillow. A high pitched screech suddenly brought her out of her world and she quickly sat up and saw her friends being shoved inside. The door shut behind them and they stared at each other. Beast Boy smiled weakly and waved at her.

"Hey," he said rather quickly. She didn't reply but looked down at the floor. Raven walked over and sat down next to her.

"We uh, we came to save you." She gulped after speaking.

"For that I am grateful Raven," replied Starfire. "But we are still here." Raven cast a downward look and sighed.

"Yes I can tell and I'm sorry, we're all sorry." She said gesturing to everyone else in the room. Cyborg took a few short glances around the tiny cell.

"Where's Robin?" Starfire slowly blinked.

"He has departed alongside my sister." Whatever answer they were anticipating that was defiantly dead last on the list. Beast Boy and Cyborg mouthed wordlessly and Raven looked completely baffled.

"Dude…are you serious?" Starfire nodded.

"Man I sorry Star," said Cyborg sympathetically. She looked up at him with a confused frown.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well…I was just saying that I'm sorry that he broke your heart is all." Starfire then looked rather indignant. Cyborg could sense he had said something wrong and tried to make up for it. "What'd I say?" She then protruded a finger out to him.

"I wish you not to believe for one moment that Robin has so impetuously abandoned me, do you understand?"

"Yeah! Yeah! I got it Star but I'm still confused as to why he ran off with Queen Elizabeth." Starfire sagged her shoulders and nodded. She smiled up at him and placed a hand up on his shoulder.

"I am sorry Cyborg, we misinterpreted each other. Robin has departed with Blackfire in order to save my life."

"What do you mean," asked Raven standing up.

"Robin and I were alone together in this very cell not but one hour ago. Oh I was so happy to see him again. However before we had the most of any time together Blackfire arrived and demanded that Robin leave with her and forget about me. When he refused she threatened to execute me." She paused noticing Cyborg shaking his head at the whole situation. "I was but a breath's length away from death and it was then that Robin could bear it no longer and agreed to Blackfire's terms. I tried to tell him not to, truly I did, but I was too weak." She added with a bit shame coating her words. Raven lowered her hood.

"Starfire all of us know Robin would still have agreed to go with her; if it would save you he would do it." Starfire looked over at her.

"But does he not realize what she will subject him to while her mate, a life of misery and pain as her pleasuring servant." Raven hung her head and nodded.

"I'm sure he knew perfectly well what he was getting into, but he was still more than willing to give it all up for you. Now if I were you I would stop moping around in here, get out **there**, and find Blackfire." Beast Boy walked up and nodded his head.

"Yeah, the son-of-a-bitch must pay," he said sounding like Kurt Russell. Starfire straightened herself up and nodded to her friends.

"Very well, we shall find them and save Robin." She walked up to the door and forgot that it was sealed shut. "Umm friends, how are we to escape our cell, I am sure the room is equipped with some sort of power nullification node."

"No problem girl," said Cyborg with a smirk. He opened a section of his arm and a small device slid out. "A little birthday present from Robin last year." He fixed it just below the door handle and motioned for everyone to stand back. They did as well as Cyborg and he pressed his arm panel. The knob blew apart and the door creaked open.

"Wonderful Cyborg!" Exclaimed Starfire. They stepped out and immediately felt their powers returning. Raven moved forward a little and scanned the general area.

"This way," she said flatly. They swiftly made their way down the hall and past a number of guard patrols. They remained behind another corner and Cyborg got them in a small huddle.

"Alright yall, the laser field is just down that next hallway and to the left. We run into anyone we take em' down quickly and keep going. Any questions?" Beast Boy raised his hand. "Anyone but BB." Beast Boy gave him a crooked frown. When no one else voiced any confusion they rounded the corner. As they did Konichi did so at the other end. They both stopped and gazed at each other in utter surprise.

"Oh no! Not this crazy girl **_again_**," whined Beast Boy. The girl was instantly at the ready with a set of kunai in both her hands. The Titans all readied themselves but Himora stepped in front of them.

"I will take care of Taka." Starfire lowered her fists.

"You are suggesting we simply leave you to this person?"

"I don't think I could have put it more simply." He whipped out his sword and blocked just as a wave of kunai flew at his back. "And something tells me she's running out of patience!" Konichi put on a malicious frown and charged forward. Himora's sword clanged against her small knife and they pushed against one another. Himora grabbed her arm and flipped her over his back. "GO!" He shouted at them and they didn't need telling twice. The four Titans ran around him and dashed down the hallway. Konichi got to her feet and the two moved about the hallway in a circle, waiting for the other to attack. Konichi held a few kunai between her fingers on one hand and her dagger in the other. Himora gripped ht hilt of his sword.

"Why do you vex me this way master," she asked quietly. "Are you not proud of the strength I have achieved?"

"I am sorry to see you in the service of someone so evil," he replied with a small twirl of his sword. "I can tell you from experience that it is a road that will lead to pain and misery."

"You don't know that! I will show you what true guidance is, Blackfire's guidance!" Fast as lighting she spun around and threw her handful of kunai. Himora spun his blade in a full circle in front of his deflecting the small sharp knives. She grasped another set of kunai and leapt high into the air.

At the same moment Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy broke through the next door and came across the laser-guarded hallway. Starfire studied the beams for a moment then began tying her hair up in a knot. Cyborg conducted a quick scan and hissed at its finish. Starfire tightened her bun and looked up at him. "Cyborg what is it?"

"Well it seems these beams are more than a burglar alarm."

"I do not understand," she said shaking her head. Cyborg scratched the back of his head.

"They are also made of a strong cutting plasma that can saw through two feet of solid steel." Starfire's mouth dropped and she turned her head back to the moving laser field. Beast Boy looked around for a moment.

"You sure there isn't a backdoor or something?"

"No Beast Boy, as perilous as such a task is I must do it." Starfire stepped forward and took a deep breath. She all of sudden began having memories of just a year ago when Robin was training her to fight and defend herself. He had gone through a number of techniques and training methods but the one that entertained her most was the one he nicknamed 'hard to get'. She was instructed to successfully navigate her way through a scenario much like this only the beams were programmed to improvise randomly, thus she was required to constantly think on her feet. Getting back to the present Starfire remembered that this particular field was in a synchronized pattern, and therefore gave her the advantage. Taking one more breath of readiness she hovered off the ground and moved into the field. She moved with absolute fluidic grace. Moving her legs, arms, and head all about in order to avoid the beams wherever possible. She performed a small back flip in mid air to avoid a series of three beams moving toward her midsection. As she did her bun undid itself and her hair fell towards the ground. The others watched it in slow motion and covered their eyes not wanting to see. Starfire gasped slightly and quickly snatched it back up before it could touch the hypersensitive floor tiles. Still remaining in constant motion along with the beams Starfire continued on her way arching, and twisting, and turning in order to avoid each of the lasers that came her way. Whenever she had done this under Robin's supervision he always had some music playing in the background, to felt ease her tension. As Starfire now moved along through the lethal laser field she replayed the various tunes in head to try and calm herself. She corkscrewed through a small netting of beams and then forward rolled out onto the other side.

"ALRIGHT STAR," yelled back Cyborg clapping his hands together. With a happy wave back Starfire blasted a panel on the wall and the field blinked a couple of times before deactivating completely.

"Dude that was so awesome! Where'd you learn moves like that," asked Beast Boy. Starfire's smile faded somewhat and she looked down at the floor.

"Robin…" Beast Boy saw this and rubbed the back of head in awkwardness. "We cannot delay," she finally said. "We should continue…"

"Wait what about Himora," asked Raven.

"I am here," said voice behind them. They all turned and saw Himora walking up to them carrying an unconscious Konichi over his shoulder. "Though a I agree with Starfire, we should not stay here any longer than we have to. The sedative I stuck Taka with won't last forever." Getting the message they continued onward plus one crazy captive. With the security unaware and Blackfire and Ghul taking their leave the Titans made their escape.

* * *

ON BLACKFIRE'S SHIP……………………

The small cruiser pushed it's way out of Earth's atmosphere and made the jump to light speed. Blackfire sat in an ornately decorated chair on the bridge with Robin standing at her side. She looked up at him a smirked. "I'm sure you don't want to stand around all day, here have a seat on my lap." She said patting her legs. Robin rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I live," he said coldly. She shrugged her shoulders and gave the helmsman a set of coordinates. "So now what," asked Robin with a sigh. Blackfire took out a file and began doing her nails.

"Now I take you somewhere far away, see that we're married, then take over Tamaran. Again."

"Are you really that dumb?" Robin asked not all worried about the repercussions of his question. She looked up at him from her file with a glare. "I mean for crying out loud you've been banished. It's not like they're just going to let you walk back in." Blackfire rose from her chair and faced him.

"In time I will come to regard your defiance as a form of entertainment, but for now I strongly suggest you keep your comments to yourself!" She said pointing the file at his throat. "Now get out of my sight." Robin narrowed his eyes at her and turned on his heel. He moved through a set of sliding doors and out of the room. He entered his own quarters and walked up to the window. The stars wheeled past like a thin streams of light. He looked around for a moment then reached inside his glove and pulled out a wallet-size picture of Starfire. He moved two of his fingers over her face and sighed.

"This won't last forever," he said quietly. He looked back out the window and gazed at the passing vacuum of space. 'Blackfire and Ghul are going to regret ever doing this Star, I promise you. I will come back and they won't get away.' His thoughts raced through his mind like a roller coaster. Robin plopped down on the small bed and stared up at the ceiling. "I promise."

* * *

BACK WITH THE TITANS………………………

They had Taka placed in a holding cell and had set out to finding Robin. Cyborg and Beast Boy worked at the monitors up at the large screen while Starfire checked any and all satellite info on passing ships of any kind. This proved to be a futile effort however, for if Blackfire really were utilizing Psion technology her ship would be equipped with a cloaking device. Thus making her invisible to any normal satellite. Raven meanwhile was with Himora in questioning Konichi on whatever may help them.

"Taka please cease your childish stubbornness and answer our questions!" Himora shouted at her but she remained firmly still on the floor with her eyes closed and in some form of a meditative trance. A clear force field was all that separated them from her. Himora was about to ask another again when he started wincing and grasping his arm.

"You okay," asked Raven helping him to a seat. He nodded quickly and swallowed a couple of pills.

"I…just need time to rest. My medicine seems to be wearing off faster than usual." She nodded and looked back at Konichi.

"She doesn't seem to be in a talkative mood."

"I taught her well how to resist even the most strenuous of questioning." Raven stood up and sat before the force field.

"Not the most strenuous." Both Himora and Konichi looked at her curiously. They then felt a small breeze flow throughout the room. Raven opened her eyes and they glowed brightly. "Congratulations Taka I don't usually do this unless I really have to. Sorry if you don't ever wake up from it." Konichi looked a little worried but held her ground. "Azerath…Metrion…Zinnnthos." Black energy in the shape of raven flew from Raven and directly at Konichi. Raven closed her eyes and a psychic link established between the two of them. Raven saw flash after flash moving throughout Konichi's mind. She then came across a vision of what looked like mushroom clouds exploding on both Earth and Tamaran. She the visions faded away and Raven's eyes snapped open. The room had swirled back into view and Himora was now the one bending over her.

"What happened? Are you all alright?" Raven sat up and stared at Konichi who had on the same wide eyed stunned look.

"Get everyone together now. I think there's more going on here then we realize."

* * *

Very sorry sorry that it took so long to get this out. I will have the next part out soon and I hope liked this one. Until then, see ya! 


	11. A Fellowship Reborn

**Roi-Tan: **I know, Robin will never give up! He's Robin!

**CalliopeMused:** Sorry for any gramitcal trangressions that you picked up on. To be perfectly honest I don't really pay attention to those too often, I know I should but I don't. I agree, Starfire should have more staring roles, it really brings out her character's full potential. Just as a Thought ahve you seen Star Wars Episode 3? -Puts two thumbs up- Primo Movie! That one and Return of the Jedi are without a doubt my favorites. I wonder how a TT/Star Wars crossover would do, hmm. It's deffiently somthing to think about. Ahh don't worry about ramblin on, I digress all the time.

**Jadedea:** Never fear, they will soon be near! Don't worry Robin won't be a captive for long. About the laser field, her hair tie just came loose and fell, there is no other real expliantion for it.

**Anwen:** Sorry to keep you waiting, really I am. Got caught up with my other story. here's your update.

**cottoncandyclouds:**YES! Alien ass will be kicked, just not in this chapter. Sorry.

An apology to all for the eeeemense wait for this update, not to mention that this chapter is noticably short also. I promise next update will be much longer and better. On with the CHAPTER!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

A Fellowship Reborn

Both Himora and Konichi looked at Raven curiously. They then felt a small breeze flow throughout the room. Raven opened her eyes and they glowed brightly. "Congratulations Taka I don't usually do this unless I really have to. Sorry if you don't ever wake up from it." Konichi looked a little worried but held her ground. "Azerath…Metrion…Zinnnthos." Black energy in the shape of raven flew from Raven and directly at Konichi. Raven closed her eyes and a psychic link established between the two of them. Raven saw flash after flash moving throughout Konichi's mind. She then came across a vision of what looked like mushroom clouds exploding on both Earth and Tamaran. She the visions faded away and Raven's eyes snapped open. The room had swirled back into view and Himora was now the one bending over her.

"What happened? Are you all alright?" Raven sat up and stared at Konichi who had on the same wide eyed stunned look.

"Get everyone together now. I think there's more going on here then we realize."

"What do you mean," asked Himora. Raven stood up and shook her head.

"Never mind, I'll tell them. You just stay here with her and make sure she doesn't try anything." Raven then glided across the room and phased through the wall. Himora looked over at Konichi. His job couldn't be any easier; she sat there stiff as a board with her eyes dulled by shock and uncertainty. Very hesitantly Himora walked up to her cell and deactivated the force field.

* * *

WITH THE OTHERS……………..

The remaining three Titans sat in the living still doing what they could to track down Robin and Blackfire. Starfire irritably tapped the small computer below the large window screen as her search once again came up negative. She rested her chin on her hand and blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Beast Boy you have made progress yes?" The Tamaranian looked over at him hopefully. He didn't answer her directly but stared sleepily at his screen mumbling to himself;

"Nothing, nothing, more nothing, I'll have a side order of nothing, a one hundred percent chance of nothing, annnnd LOOK! More nothing." Starfire shook her head and stood up to check on Cyborg. She approached him just as he smacked the wall computer and cursed. She recoiled slightly and he mentally scolded himself for doing so. None of the boys, not just Robin, liked swearing in front of Starfire; it's just bad taste to do so in front of a lady.

"Cyborg how have you been faring?" He blew out a short puff of air and shook his head.

"Sorry Star but I can't dig up diddly on them."

"Perhaps we are searching in all the wrong places," hypothesized Starfire. She lightly tapped her forefinger to her mouth and then snapped it. She sat down in her seat and whirled around to face the small screen. Cyborg bent over to look past her shoulder.

"Yo Star what've ya got?"

"You will recall when we first faced the Red X, that is when he was actually Robin, we experienced difficulty in do battle with him because of his cloaking technology yes?" Cyborg scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess so. But what's that got to do with this?"

"Blackfire has many resources but I have grown doubtful that she would have access to a genuine Psion cloaking device, it is therefore logical to assume that she has modeled her own off of the Red X's technology." By now Beast Boy had come to listen to her. Cyborg looked confused for a moment then suddenly a light clicked on over his head.

"Star you're a freakin' genius!" He went back over to his own screen and began typing in a set of instructions.

"Helllloooo, green changeling lost here." Beast Boy crossed his arms in annoyance.

"If my theory is correct," said Starfire. "Then we should be able to detect Blackfire's ship by scanning low frequency sub harmonics."

"Tell you what Star I'm gong to go ahead and pretend like I understood what you just said," quipped Beast Boy.

"We can find em'," said Cyborg. Beast Boy clapped his hands together.

"There see? That wasn't too hard was it?" Cyborg rolled his eyes just as Raven came flying into the room. She came in so fast that her cape caught on the corner of the table and she tumbled all the way over to where Starfire was sitting. Star immediately bent down and helped her friend up.

"Raven what is," asked Starfire at Raven's rapidity. Raven calmed herself and lowered her hood.

"I just got done performing a telepathic sweep of Konichi's mind"-

"And she's still sane," asked Cyborg amazed.

"Honestly I don't know," said Raven shrugging her shoulders. "But that's not why I came; listen, I think Blackfire and Ghul split up. She left with Robin while he stayed here for something."

"To what end," asked Starfire. Raven shook her head.

"I couldn't get a clear picture of all of it, but I have a strong feeling something terrible is about to happen either here or elsewhere. Starfire, we have to find Ra's Al Ghul before it's too late." Starfire gazed at her Titan colleague uneasily.

"Then, you are suggesting that we abandon our search for Robin in order to pursue the Ra's Al Ghul?" Raven could tell she had inadvertently hit a soft spot.

"No, I'm saying we should do the same as them; split up. A few of us go after Ghul while you take whom ever you need to find Robin." Starfire thought for a moment and bit her lip.

"Ohhh, I do not relish the idea of 'splitting up'."

"Star I don't like it either but Rae's got a point," said Cyborg. "Besides, I wouldn't mind going with ya to get Rob back. It'll be a breeze," he said wiping his hand through the air. Starfire smiled and nodded up at him.

"Thank you Cyborg I would be most appreciative of your assistance. It is settled then; Raven, you will take Beast Boy and Himora to locate the Ra's Al Ghul while Cyborg and I rescue Robin."

"Sounds like a plan," said Beast Boy. "You better keep eyes in the back of your head though, Blackfire can be pretty slippery."

"Indeed," agreed Starfire. "Cyborg will kindly prepare our craft for launch?"

"Aye Aye Captain!" He saluted her and marched off. Raven put her hood back up.

"Beast Boy see if Himora is up to coming." Beast Boy nodded and after morphing into a house cat made off for the brig.

* * *

REJOINING HIMORA…………..

He sat down a mere few feet before his fallen pupil, his sword ready for the slightest move against him. For the longest time she simply sat looking like a cow looks at an on-coming train; vacantly. Himora swallowed and leaned a little closer.

"Taka?" He received no response. "Taka please speak to me." It was then that she blinked, very slowly. She lightly shook her head as if coming out a trance and turned her gaze to Himora. A steady tear trickled down her face. She sputtered out a whimper and shook her head.

"Master….forgive me." She then fell forward and he embraced her warmly. She clung to his tunic tightly and wet his shoulder.

"There there Taka, you going to be alright." He patted her on the head and she drew away. Even when her face was all red and puffy she was very pretty for her age. For the first time since he had seen her Taka's natural beauty began to return to life.

"I-I want to tell you everything Master," she sputtered. "But I can't."

"Taka you need not worry about such things now, the important thing right now is that you are no longer lost. You're no longer a pawn, but a student once again. And unlike slave owners, teachers have great respect for their pupils." She smiled sweetly and bowed her head to him.

'Thank-you Master." From a crack in the doorway Beast Boy watched, flabbergasted. He couldn't believe he was seeing this, was this for real. He stood back and blinked a couple of times.

"Ooookay, that was defiantly the last thing I expected to see." Beast Boy sighed at the turn of events. From witnessing it himself he'd be willing to go along with the idea that Taka has returned to normal, so to speak. He was however apprehensive at the thought of how Raven might react to this 'sudden' change of behavior. It was a proven fact; Raven had a hard time with treacherous friends or enemies who claim to have come to their side.

* * *

I'm sorry this was very short and not really all that actiony or romantic but I wanted to get back to my other story. Hope you still like it and the next chapter will be a lot longer and better. Laters! 


	12. Free At Last

**CalliopeMused:** Hey you can ramble all you like. I think I ramble way too much. I must agree the scream at the end (NOOOOO) was incredibly corny. Oh well, the rest of it was pretty good. Hope you like the chapter!

**anwen:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked the ending to my last story. Let's hope this one turns out just as well.

**LoVeAbLe AnGeL:** All you have to say is "This was Great!" and everything is okay. Alot of poeple really dont say anything.

**Jadedea:** Yes we will see jsut what happens with Taka. I'm glad your enjoying it!

**Cottoncandyclouds:** I'm really sorry you had to hold your breath for so long. I'm glad your not dead cuase I didn't update fast enough. Then again if your not reading this becuase you are dead...then...oh damn. I think I'll just shut up now.

**Starwaterfairy343:** Thanks, a review is a review. And a welcomed one at that. Ahh yes the prom. Now that was a fun night.

I am eternaly sorry for the eivlly long wait folks, I hope this chapter is worth the wait and that you enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Free at Last

Beast Boy sighed at the turn of events. From witnessing it himself he'd be willing to go along with the idea that Taka has returned to normal, so to speak. He was however apprehensive at the thought of how Raven might react to this 'sudden' change of behavior. It was a proven fact; Raven had a hard time with treacherous friends or enemies who claim to have come to their side. He walked in and cleared his throat. The two spun around and Taka gave Beast Boy a fearful look.

"Uhhh, if you guys are all done here…I bet they'll want to see you up front." He nodded awkwardly leaving Himora and Taka to decide how they were going to explain themselves to everyone.

--------

In the main room Starfire downloaded a holographic star chart from the Titan mainframe to their ship's computer. She finished her task and pulled up Cyborg on her comm. link.

"Cyborg I have finished preparing our celestial telemetry. Have you made any progress with repairing our glider?"

"Yeah it'll just take a couple more minuets then we'll be all set."

"Well done Cyborg, once we make contact with my people rescuing Robin should be an easy endeavor."

"I copy that. I'm just about finished here so come on down when you're ready." She nodded.

"Understood." She flipped her comm. link shut and noticed Raven and Beast Boy walking in. "Friends I am nearly ready to depart with Cyborg. Tell me how are you faring?" Raven nodded.

"Pretty good, last time I checked our little guest was nice and quiet." Beast Boy bit his lip."

"Yeah Raven about that…" Before he could answer the door opened behind him and two other people walked inside. Beast Boy scrunched up his face in dread. He opened his eyes and saw just what he was expecting. Starfire was staring straight ahead apprehensively and Raven had a look of pure mistrust. Himora stood up straight with Taka standing slightly behind him as though wanting his protection.

"Himora, just what do you think your doing?" Said Raven not taking her eyes off Taka. Himora put up his hand.

"I understand you're your feelings Raven, but I can assure you that she will cause no more trouble."

"How can you be certain," asked Starfire. Himora scratched the back of his head looking for a way to explain himself.

"You're familiar with Psion technology aren't you?" She nodded pensively.

"To a certain extent I suppose."

"Raven just got through performing a psychic sweep through her mind. I believe that the sweep might have freed her from some sort of brainwashing as a result of the Psion hand device. Kormand'r does posses one does she not?"

"Yes, she does."

"But that does not mean that **she** is fully trustworthy," said Raven. Taka sent a downcast look toward the ground.

"Raven," said Beast Boy. She snapped her head in his direction. "At any other time I'd be with you but I saw it myself. I think it will be okay." Raven sent another unsure glance at Taka then at Himora.

"I give you my word," assured the ex-assassin.

"We'll see." Cyborg's face then showed up on the large screen and saw an extremely quiet and awkward situation.

"Hey guys, this is just an FYI but the T-Ship is also ready to go so when yall are ready, it'll be there waiting for ya." They all remained silent for a moment. "Well. I'll see you in a sec Star." The screen went black and Starfire switched off her own consol.

"Friends." She received no answer from any of them and clapped her hands. "Friends!" They all snapped out of their worlds and faced Starfire. "We cannot allow any disruptions among ourselves. Now, Raven you will pursue the Ra's Al Ghul as previously planned you will only have an additional team member. We need only to have Himora keep a watch on her until such time that she can be entirely trusted."

"But-"

"This is not open for discussion Raven," said Starfire bluntly. "I would also like you to report to me if and when you have made any progress." Raven swallowed and slowly nodded. "I wish we could accomplish our tasks some other way but this is our situation. I bid your farewell friends; I hope to see all of you again soon." They all gave her a nod goodbye and Starfire rushed to the elevator. Raven crossed her arms and thought for a moment.

"Alright, we have a job to do. Let's get it over with. Himora…" He looked at her. "You two better get ready." He gave her began walking off to the very same elevator. As Taka began to follow her mentor she glanced back at Beast Boy and gave him a timid smile. The changeling looked around then sheepishly smiled back with a small wave. Raven caught sight of the two of them and narrowed her eyes to slits. Taka saw this and immediately caught up with Himora. She walked up to Beast Boy and watched her disappear down below. She then sent a small glare back at Beast Boy.

"What? If we're gonna trust each other then we should make her feel welcome shouldn't we?"

"Just be careful, we all remember the last time you were taken in by a pretty face."

"Hey! I'd appreciate it if we didn't go down that road. Besides it's not like I haven't learned my lesson, mom." Raven looked slightly hurt but kept her emotionless demeanor.

"Fine, let's just get going." She moved past Beast Boy and left him alone in the common room. With a short sigh he ran to catch up with her.

--------

Already leaving Earth's orbit, Starfire and Cyborg prepared to begin their rescue mission. While Cyborg sat up front piloting the glider Starfire sat in the back going through a holographic star chart. She held her index finger just under chin trying to decide on the best possible route.

"We should continue on through the Viridian system for about twenty-five light years. Twelve hours later we should make Tamaran."

"Gotcha, is Blackfire headed for Tamaran?"

"Not likely, however I believe that once we have the aid of my people it will be all the more easier to rescue Robin. At which time Raven should be able to provide us with some insight as to what my sister and her new friend have been brewing." He nodded and set to preparing emergency power if needed.

"So do you think Konich-I mean…Taka, do **you** think she's alright now. Do you suppose that maybe all this time it really was just that Psion hoochi-koo thing."

"It is difficult to say; their technology has always been shrouded in mystery as they have themselves as well. I suppose it is possible that Taka has merely been manipulated in some way. However it is still to early a time to be sure."

"Did you ever think that maybe if you had one of those things, maybe you could turn the tables on Blackfire?"

"I have no desire to consort myself with such terrible things. The Psion hand device is meant for only one thing; to cause pain and suffering. And perhaps the occasional re-education. As it is, the device has a propensity for corrupting its user."

"How so?" Starfire sighed.

"You need only observe my sister." She loaded their route into the glider's computer and glanced down at her hand. Still wound around her finger was the star shaped engagement ring Robin had presented to her not long ago. She gazed down at it, her mouth parting slightly. Very slowly she reached for it and began slipping it off.

"What do you think your doing?" Starfire's head snapped back up.

"I am sorry?"

"Girl I can see you in the window." Starfire's reflection was indeed in the ships front window. "Now answer the question Star, what are you doing?" She bit her lip.

"We may encounter some resistance; I do not wish to loose it in any resulting confusion." Cyborg shook his head.

"Alright now I have an order for you, you leave that right where it was. You don't be giving hope any." She looked at his reflection. "You hear me?" She gave him a confident nod. "Alright then, hyperspace coordinates locked in…opening hyperspace window." A small event horizon appeared before their ship, they entered it and the portal disappeared with a flash.

* * *

NOW WITH THE OTHERS………… 

Beast Boy piloted the T-Ship over the snowy landscape of Tibet. He looked a little more than slightly nervous as the Titan craft would dip now and again. They jerked from Beast Boy pulling back up on the stick. Raven rubbed her head after bumping it on the window. She tapped her small ear piece.

"Easy killer, we would like to bring this back all in one piece."

"I'm working on it Raven, but Cy never even lets me pilot his model airplane. How am I supposed to ever bet better if I can have any hands on experience? The guy doesn't trust me at all."

"Look we will keep this how thing to ourselves if you can just get us there," said Raven looking out the window. She then looked over at Himora. "Is she sure this is where we have to go," asked Raven with her hand to her mic. Himora looked over at Taka and she gave him a definitive nod.

"She is."

"Good, I don't want to go halfway around the world for nothing." Before they had left the tower Taka informed them over Ghul's last known location was in the Himalayan mountain range. He hovered over an open plain and remained in midair for a moment.

"Okay Beast Boy," he said to himself. "Land the T-Ship, no big. You deal with high tech stuff all the time."

"Nice and easy Beast Boy. Light as an-Oph!" Raven and the other tow passengers let out a short breath as Beast Boy touched down the small craft with a thud. "Good enough." They climbed out and into the whirling winds of snow. Covering themselves with coats bearing the Titan logo on the back, they looked at the long climb ahead of them. Beast Boy, Himora, and Taka then began slowly making their way atop the slippery slope. Raven then levitated up next to them and raised an eyebrow.

"So should I wait for the rest of you at the top or would you like to do this the easy way?" They all looked at each other and mentally slapped themselves. Raven created a small bubble around each of them and carefully ascended to the top of the mountain. They landed on a small rock way where there before them stood a majestic palace like structure built on the mountain itself. Raven lowered her hood and pushed an ornate wooden door forward. It creaked open revealing an empty entrance hall with a grand staircase. They entered and the door slowly closed behind them. "Alright Taka, follow the leader," said Raven staring ahead. Taka gave her a questioning look. "You heard me, you first." Taka muttered something in Japanese and walked forward.

"What are you trying to prove Raven," asked Himora.

"We'll see in a moment." Taka tread forward slowly until she stood abruptly and jumped back as three or four swords rained down on her previous position. Her heart pounding Taka looked back at Raven as though asking for her approval.

"Didn't expect to see any of you here." They all turned their attention to the top of the stairs ahead where stood Red X; one of the few remaining of Blackfire's recruits. Taka rose to feet not taking her eyes off him. "Honestly I must say we're all disappointed in you, I mean I used to think you were really cute. Almost as cute as Raven that is." Raven narrowed her eyes at him.

"Where is Ra's Al Ghul," she spat.

"Sorry the big man isn't in right now, but I can tell him you called. Now get out of here."

"Dude we're not going anywhere!" Shouted Beast Boy. X chuckled and nodded.

"Sure you aren't." He snapped his fingers and they found themselves surrounded by a host of Ghul's ninja mercenaries.

"Ninjas, why does it always have to be ninjas," whined Beast Boy." Himora drew his sword. Raven threw her heavy coat to the ground and covered herself in her signature black aura. 'I've always wanted to say this,' she thought.

"TITANS GO!"

* * *

JOING ROBIN………………. 

He lay flat on his back on the bed in his cell-like room. A much as he so desperately tried he couldn't fall asleep to save his life. Too many things were zooming around in his mind. He found himself gazing at the small picture he had of Starfire once again. It almost became something he did without even thinking. Someone at his door made him quickly stow away the picture. A dark looking Tamaranian stood in his doorway and beckoned Robin to come with him. He walked behind Robin while Robin followed another. He glanced back a couple of times at the one behind him.

"So, what's Blackfire promised you for going with her on whatever crazy quest she has planned?" The minion did not answer. "What's your name, you people have names don't you? I know, I'll call you Ed. Yeah? How's Ed? I never knew an Ed so I guess you're the first." The alien hit him across the back telling Robin to shut up. "Alright fine." They stopped before two double doors, they slid open and Robin's jaw dropped. Blackfire was laying on her side on what looked like a silk sheeted bed. She wore a see through nightgown and popped open a bottle at the sight of him. 'God help me.'

"Well don't keep me waiting, come on in." Robin remained rooted on the spot until his escorts shoved him forward. The doors closed behind Robin with a soft click. Blackfire smiled seductively and poured from the bottle two glasses filled with a red liquid. She walked up to him and held one out. "Tamaranian ale?"

"Sorry I'm strictly a water and PowerAde guy. Though sometimes I will go for the occasional cream soda."

"Please Robin; it takes a long time for this stuff to ferment." He took the glass from her and poured into a plant off to the side.

"No thanks." She shrugged and sipped her drink. "What the heck do you want?" Blackfire sipped another sip and lightly smacked her lips.

"I've recently had an epiphany."

"That so?"

"That is so, you see I realize that I can by no means stop or convince you otherwise from wedding my sister."

"Figured that out all on your own," quipped Robin.

"Indeed. Anyway as I said I now realize that there is no way…unless." She caught Robin's attention. "Unless I am carrying your child." Robin's mouth parted as an evil and lustful grin spread across Blackfire's face. She gulped down the rest of her ale and began advancing on Robin. He began backing away with his hands in front of him.

"Oh hell no! You stay away from me!"

"Oh I'm sorry Robin but it doesn't work that way. On my ship what I want I get, and right now I **want** you!" She reached forward, grabbed him by the shoulders and shoved him down on her bed. He jumped away and backed into a corner.

"If you come just an inch closer I'll kill you and I won't look back." Blackfire cocked her head up and giggled devilishly.

"Yes Robin, keeping threatening me. Keep resisting me; keep trying to fight with all your strength. It arouses me." Robin reached for anything he had in his belt, anything at all. Robin would have found something to come to his aid but for one thing he had no belt. He mentally cursed having forgotten that his belt had been taken away long ago. Before he knew it Blackfire's palm was in his face and her hand device began boring into his head once again. Robin gasped out loud as the energy surged through him. It felt like his entire body had suddenly switched off and the only thing he was aware of was the pain and Blackfire's voice.

"Kneel for me Robin." He gritted his teeth trying with all his might to disobey but the pain overtook him and he sank to his knees. "This could have been avoided Robin, we could have had a wonderful night together. But instead it looks like we'll be doing this the less desired way. But I will happen." She knelt down in front of him while keeping him firmly in her power. She moved in closer and closer. She closed her eyes and was sure she was going to touch Robin's lips when a sudden bright light covered the boy wonder. In the next second he vanished utterly leaving Blackfire all alone. She stood up just as quickly recognizing the beam for what it was. She dashed over to a wall comm. and slammed down on it. "GET US OUT OF HERE! We make for Tamaran as planned." In an instant Blackfire's ship entered hyperspace and was out of sight.

Robin knelt with his eyes shut tight and hoping that he was dead, anything was better than staying with that evil witch Starfire called a sister. He squinted one eye open and saw a brightly colored floor beneath him. Knowing that he was somewhere else he let out a thankful sigh. "Thank you God."

"Well not exactly." Robin knew the voice at once. "But he probably had a hand in it." He looked up and saw Cyborg standing over him. His friend smiled down at him and slowly nodded his head.

"Cyborg?"

"Hello Robin." Opened mouthed he turned his head and saw her. Starfire, the love of his life, his fiancé was standing just next to Cyborg. She held out her hand and Robin took it eagerly. "It is with great honor Robin, that we welcome you aboard the Tamaranian flag ship _X'hal-Nor_." Robin slowly stood up and finally noticed he was in a long hallway with dozens more Tamaranians.

"Wha-What happened?"

"Well in laymen's terms…"

"We beamed you up," finished Cyborg. "We got a hold of Star's people and they were more than happy to give us a hand. Robin nodded and looked back at Starfire. She looked like she had been holding back something for days. A feeling she was saving for just the right moment. Robin couldn't have picked a better time to think about this for at that moment Starfire suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Oh Robin! Words cannot express the joy I have in seeing you again."

"I missed you too," he said rubbing her back. "More than you know." The fact that Cyborg and a good number of Starfire's brethren were there watching melted away and all that was left was the too of them. A loud clearing of the throat made them sprang apart and they saw a taller man in red robes waling up to them.

"Koriand'r, is this the boy?" She nodded. She walked over to him and looked back at Robin.

"Robin, I wish to introduce you to his highness the King of Tamaran…my father." The floor fell out from beneath his feet. 'Her father!' He knew of course that the king was her daddy but he never thought he would actually meet him. He stretched out his hand.

"Sir." The King eyed Robin strangely for a moment then Starfire pointed to Robin's hand.

"It's an earthen salutation Father, shake his hand." He raised his eyebrows at her and lightly shook Robin's hand.

"Interesting species," muttered her father. "Koriand'r we will discuss this another time. For now I believe some rest for you and your friends are in order." She grabbed hold of Robin's wrist and tugged him in the direction of her father.

"Come friends!" They were each given rooms much like the ones they had at Titans Tower though here they were identical. Starfire was showing Robin the different aspects of Tamaranian furniture when Cyborg popped in.

"Night yall, before I hit the sack I'm gonna see if I can get a hold of Raven."

"Very good Cyborg, you do that," said Robin with a smile. The half machine saluted and took his leave. Starfire looked back at Robin with a puzzled look. He was busy making down his bed and throwing off his shoes.

"Please why does Cyborg intend on 'hitting a sack'?" Robin plopped down on his bed and let out a tired sigh.

"It means just what I'm about to do, go to bed." Starfire turned to leave but stopped and turned back.

"As you re-materialized before us you looked as if you were in pain. Please, you were not being tortured once more were you?" Robin looked up at his fiancé and gulped. If it was one thing he hated doing it was worrying her. He shook his head.

"No, I was just….no I wasn't Star." She walked over lay next to him and laid a hand on his head.

"I wish you would let others care for you Robin. You are loved far more than you know." She kissed him good night and dared not keep him from rejuvenating sleep for a minuet longer. Robin now found it was a no brain-er falling asleep. What he had so narrowly avoided was forced lust. But Starfire, Starfire had nothing but warm tenderness. It was one of her many qualities that kept Robin from wanting to just die in his sleep.

* * *

I am so sorry this took so long to get out. I must admit I got kinda lazy. I would also like to say that I'm fixing to come out with a sequel to my last story "Blood Work". I'm sure how it will turn out, but we'll see what happens. Hope you like it so far. Laters! 


	13. The sum of all Fears

**Jadedea:** Well we can't tell what her Dad thinks just yet, but you'll find out. I promise.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** Course he lived, Robin is like one of the heroes. He can't die. Well I suppose he could, but then the story would kinda suck in my opinoin. Well I'm glad you liked it, now here for you (becuase I don't want you to run out of air) is the update! TA DAAA!

**Mr. Robbie Poo:** If your asking why, its becuase she wanted to ruin Robin's relationship with Starfire. Why? Newsflash, she's a bad person.

**Anwen:** Yeah at first I wasn't sure if I could make a sequel work for that story but a few people asked me to so I caved and decided to go ahead and try it. For a first chapter I think it's working out pretty well. Enjoy te chatper!

**TTHPFan:** Is your freind's b-day on the fifteenth? That's pretty freaking cool. This is actually the first time I havent already pre-ordered the book off or somthing. Oh well, I suppose I'll just go down to the store and spend even more money :sighs: oh well, its worth it! Right? I know Blackfire was probably at her worst in that chatper, but that's the way she is; a very very very bad person. And your right to not trust Taka right away, but who knows...maybe she has changed. Man so many awesome things are happening on the fifteenth; Half Blood Prince is coming out, a new season of Stargate SG-1 premiers that day, a new episoe of Monk, and I'll probably be updating too.Well I look forward to it all, Enjoy the chatper!

**GiRl of DaRkNeSs:** Thanks. You should try it, I bet you'd do an awesome job. I know we can all rest easy (for a while) now that Robin is no longer a prisoner. The poor guy he's been that way for ten chatpers practically. And I was debating on whether or not to do that scene with Robin and Blackfire, so I decided to take a chance and go for it. I'm glad everyone thought the chapter was good, it really made my day. Enjoy!

**April4rmH-Town:** So you just got into Well welcome aboard! I'm glad you found my story again, I admit I was slightly worried becuase at first I thought you were saying that I copied someoen's fic. Then I re-read your review and my tiny brain got the real message. So I was like "Well, that's good." I'm sorry I hadn't updated this fic in a while I just got side-tracked by my other one "Blood Work". I just finished it so now I'm back to this one. Oh and I'm sorry I haven't updated the Boys with Toys fic, its jsut that I was going to turn it into a series of short stories but no one seemed to be interested so I abandoned it and started somthing else. I'm sorry if you were waiting and waiting for me to update it. Anyway I'm glad you came across my story again, and I will continue to update all the way to the end. Hope you like it!

Just so everyone knows, I raised the rating becuase of some of the things Robin has to go through. Good always wins in the end but somtimes not without some suffering along the way. I hope you still like it. Enjoy the chatper!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

The sum of all Fears

Starfire walked over, lay next to Robin and laid a hand on his head. "I wish you would allow others care for you Robin. You are loved far more than you know." She kissed him good night and dared not keep him from rejuvenating sleep for a minuet longer. Robin now found it was a no brain-er falling asleep. What he had so narrowly avoided was forced lust. But Starfire, Starfire had nothing but warm tenderness. It was one of her many qualities that kept Robin from wanting to just die in his sleep. In fact Robin depended on Starfire's presence for a number of things. One in particular was to keep his mind at ease. Robin was one of the handful unfortunate souls to harbor troubling memories of his or the past of others. Almost from the moment they had met Starfire's aurora had managed to keep those memories surpassed, especially while he slept.

He rolled over on his bed and covered himself up with the thin layer they had provided for a blanket. It was strange that Robin felt cold while the room itself felt quite warm. He peeled away his mask and swallowed. Why was this happening? He was finally back where he belongs; with Starfire. Why was he having trouble sleeping? He knew of course why; he would revisit his time in Blackfire's gulag through his dreams. His eyes were burning from not having a wink of sleep for two days, and he needed to shut them right now. He reached for his new utility belt (provided by Cyborg of course) and removed a sedative needle. He quickly pricked himself and within seconds felt his body giving in to the formula. His hand fell limply over the side of the bed and the needle lightly clattered to the floor. He gazed up at the ceiling that now began to get uncontrollably blurry.

"St-Star-fire." He mumbled out the name of his fiancé and his head rolled back as he was overcome by slumber. Just as he had feared the past week and a half returned to haunt him in his sleep. He sleeping mind was bombarded with image after image of his hellish incarceration. His last vision came with a flash that reminded of a bolt of lighting. He then remembered that it was indeed raining that day.

"_Keep on your feet human!" The guards forced Robin back up after he had stumbled forward slightly. They shoved him along the darkened and dismal hallways of the complex at which he was made to stay. "Come on, Kormand'r wants you to get some exercise," one said with a sneer. Up ahead a man at the door opened it and Robin was thrown out into the pouring rain. He looked around and saw that they were completely surrounded by high walls and snipers; there was no escape. He turned around just in time to see a fist connect with his nose. He fell to the ground and gasped loudly. He heard some scattered laughter around him as the rain kicked up bits of mud onto his face. With a noticeable amount of effort Robin stood up and held himself erect. One of the guards nodded and stepped up to him. With a look that held nothing but pure hate he moved to elbow Robin in the gut however he was not quick enough for Robin grabbed his hand and broke his wrist. Another came up behind and hit the poor boy wonder in the back of the head with baton. Robin felt only searing pain and saw nothing but stars. The one that hit him signaled the other guards to follow suit and they did. One promptly walked up, knocked Robin hard in the shin and sent him face first onto the mud. Robin moved his eyes about and saw them pointing and laughing at him._

"_Maybe we should play a little number on his head," he vaguely heard behind him. A trickle of blood oozed out of his nose from his initial hit in the face. He then felt the toe of someone's boot crash into his side. At long last one of them got bored and nodded his head toward the door._

"_Come on, we've got a poker game in awhile."_

"_What about him?" Robin sputtered out a few bits of blood while the raindrops bounced off his head. The guard let out a snicker. _

"_He's going nowhere. Come on." They then filed back inside the complex leaving Robin bruised and scratched in the continuing downpour. He stiffly turned on his back and let out a painful whine in the process. He tried to turn his face away from the heavy drops of water. 'God. Help me!' He looked back up and saw someone standing over him. "Now that they're done, it's my turn." The last thing he remembered about that day was trying to crawl away from what he knew was cruelty in human form._

Robin's eyes snapped open and he found himself hyperventilating. He rolled off his bed, knocking a vase to the floor with him, and clumsily made his way over to the trash can where which he began to vomit his latest dream. He wiped his mouth and stumbled back against the wall; he slid down to the floor and broke into tears. He pressed his hands to his face trying to block out the terrible things he had been made to experience. He could still make out the taste of mud, water, and blood from that day. It had been another one of Blackfire's attempts to totally crush his spirit; it was actually after Robin had disbelieved Starfire's so called death. His door opened and Cyborg poked his head in.

"Yo a man can barley sleep, what's all the noise in here?" He spotted Robin curled up against the wall. His face was stained with both tears and fresh sweat. "Oh man Robin what's happened?" He knelt down next to his friend and felt his forehead. "God you're burning up." He looked around frantically for anything that could help them. "Hold on man I'll be right back, I'm gonna go get Star."

"NO!" Cyborg looked back. "I-I can't let her see me like this."

"You're having a panic attack; you have to calm down before you have a stroke or something." Robin looked up at him pleadingly. "Alright, but I am gonna get you some of that Tamaranian ale." A few fifteen minuets later Robin was breathing normally and was had his usual disposition.

"Thanks Cyborg." Cyborg and smiled.

"Hey anytime man. Listen I know this is a dumb thing to ask but; are you okay?" Robin glanced up at him. "I mean when we where chasing after Slade once we thought you were going nuts, but that, that was just scary." Robin took another sip from his small glass. Surprisingly enough the alien beverage contained less alcohol then three bottles of beer, but still calmed his nerves. "What happened?" Robin didn't look at all like he wanted to answer.

"Cyborg…"

"Look Rob, I'm not trying to be your Mom or your therapist. I'm just trying to be your pal. Don't be afraid to say something, let me help you out." Robin set his glass aside and held his wrinkled picture of Starfire.

"I was going out of my mind Cyborg. Every night I prayed on my hands and knees that something or someone would come and get me out of that place. Every time I heard foot steps getting closer and closer to my cell door I knew was going to suffer for hours and hours on end; physically and/or mentally. Now and then I would be allowed a few minuets of time to see the moonlight from my tiny window, just to taunt me with how close yet how so far I was from freedom. Then the foot steps would come again, and you hope to God that they're not coming for you." Robin shook his head. "Afraid, you don't know what afraid is. Now I will have to carry that place with me wherever I go for the rest of my life." Cyborg hung his head and sighed.

"I'm sorry Robin, but you can't keep this from Starfire forever. She's going to be your wife. You need to trust and respect her enough to tell her what's hurting you so she can help. I'm your friend Robin, but I can only go so far. In the long run Starfire is the only one other than yourself who can help you."

"The worst part, is what that…that…person was doing to me just before you and Star showed up."

"What Rob, what was Blackfire doing?" Robin hesitated, worried that he had already said too much. He them spoke quietly though loud enough for Cyborg to hear him. Cyborg then sat back with his mouth open.

"Oh man, Rob, I can't believe that. I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying that, it's not your fault. But now you see? Starfire doesn't know, Starfire can't know. I don't want her to worry her head off right now when there are larger things at steak."

"I get what you're saying, but I want you to promise me something." Robin gave him his attention. "Promise me that when all this is over, you won't keep things like this from the one that matters the most." Robin sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright, I promise." Unbeknownst to them Robin's door was quietly sliding shut. The innocent Tamaranian that had been listening walking silently back to room. She held her arms tightly together to keep from breaking down in the hallway. She reached her room but did not go in. Was it true? Everything Robin said? Was he really made to suffer so much? Starfire felt a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach; she had not only narrowly rescued Robin but she had also narrowly saved herself.

* * *

BACK WITH RAVEN AND BEAST BOY……………

Beast Boy tied up that last of Red X's men and returned to the main room where they had entered. Red X himself was currently cornered by Raven, Himora, and Taka. He desperately tried to become invisible but Raven had made short work of that a long time ago. Black energy glowed around Raven's hands; Himora held his sword at the ready as did Taka with her kunai. X then noticed Himora wincing slightly and putting a hand to his leg.

"What's the matter old man, time for your medicine?" Taka glanced back at Himora and that was all X needed. Taking advantage of the small gap he leapt forward past the distracted girl and avoided Raven's telepathic blasts. He blindly threw a sharp X behind him and his cut across Himora's already hurting leg.

"Master!" Taka was instantly at his side and she pitched a number of kunai toward the thief to try and ward him off.

"Azerath...Metrion..Zinthos!" Raven tore a dozen of wooden planks from the floor and sent them flying at her enemy. The masked villain jumped away and was about to make his getaway when Buffalo Beast Boy rammed just as he touched the door knob. X groaned for a few seconds then blacked out.

"Wrong door dude," said Beast Boy with a grin. Raven helped Taka get Himora into the nearest chair and she set to healing his everlasting hurt leg once again.

"These treatments can't last forever you," informed Raven.

"I know, I know. I just need them for a little while longer. Then I'll be fine." Raven then shot Taka a look.

"You shouldn't get distracted like that. You almost let X get away." Taka replied in Japanese and Raven narrowed her eyes.

"In English please…"

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Raven put the finishing touches on Himora's treatment and stood up.

"See that it doesn't." Taka watched her walk on over to Beast Boy with a poignant stare.

"Find anything that resembles a computer mainframe or something," asked the pale Titan. Beast Boy chuckled.

"Rae, it's your lucky day. Follow me." He led Raven into another room where they found a small network of computer terminals. Raven sat down before the one closest to her and began typing.

"It looks like they were in a hurry to delete the entire network. Probably to get rid of any leads."

"So is there anything left," asked Beast Boy looking over her shoulder. Raven shrugged.

"We'll know soon enough." She came across another window which demanded that she give the password before allowing her any more material. Raven let out an irritated breath. "I think it wants some kind of bar code or pass key…" She stopped when she noticed Taka standing next to her holding out a small laminate card. Raven took it and looked up at her. "Thanks." Taka nodded and then glanced up at Beast Boy. He saw her looking at him and she smiled and timidly waved. "Maybe you should go look after your friend," said Raven. Taka looked back down at Raven, who had gone back to finding what they needed. With a small nod she left.

"You don't have to be so hard on her Raven."

"I know, believe me I wish I could act differently. Taka has made a good decision and I just don't want to see her go back to Blackfire. As soon as this mess is over and Taka has remained true to what she has said then I will no problem with having her around the tower. But until then we keep our focus and not let her drift back to what she used to be." Beast Boy nodded and observed the many windows Raven was flipping trough.

"So, anything yet?" Raven paused as she read a definite 'something'.

"Beast Boy, can you get our remote satellite ready? I think Star should really know about this."

* * *

REJOINING ROBIN, STARFIRE, AND CYBORG……………..

Starfire finally entered her room and saw her father waiting for her inside. She closed the door, wiped her eyes and quickly bowed her head.

"Your highness…"

"No don't do that," he said walking to up her and lifting up her chin. "My daughter does not need to subjugate herself before me in order to be a good person." Starfire looked up at him with wide eyes. He removed the gold ring from around his head and the Emperor's ring from his hand. "Now we are but father and daughter, and I wish us to talk as and only such."

"What is it that you wish to discuss," asked Starfire already knowing the answer. He sat down with her and put his hands together.

"I want to know more about this, Robin, of whom you intend on wedding." Starfire was then reminded of all the things she had just overheard but she never wanted her father to know that. She smiled and looked out the window at the passing stars.

"He was the first face I had the pleasure to meet on Earth. From the time we met Robin has given up much of his time just so I could learn more about his people and his culture."

"Very nice, however I have also heard that because of the anti-criminal activities he and his friends engage in, a number of their enemies have held you to ransom." Starfire sent a downward glance.

"Yes, our enemies have done such a thing on various occasions." She then brightened up. "But as you can see; Robin and my friends always came to save me. I would do the same for them without a second thought. Please Father you must not assume that Robin is a bad person simply because he of a different species." He quickly calmed her down.

"Koriand'r, Koriand'r; you misunderstand me. I feel no prejudice toward humans in the slightest. After all, if you assisted four humans in the destruction of a Psion mother ship then perhaps their planet has some strength after all." Starfire nodded. He took her hands rubbed them gingerly. "Koriand'r, though long are my remaining years I will not be around forever…"

"I have been told this before father," whined Starfire.

"Then you shall hear it once more, and this time heed my words. I am just a father worried about his daughter. Will you be taken care of, will you be happy, and can Robin provide for the both of you."

"I have not a shred of doubt towards Robin," said Starfire resolutely.

"What lineage does he descend from? Can he trace his heritage back to a line of nobles, of any sort?"

"Father," interrupted Starfire. "Robin is great not because of titles or riches. In time others will not follow simply titles they follow what does make Robin great. He is selfless, brave, righteous, and loving. I love him more then life itself." Her father nodded and slowly let go of her.

"Then…then, the two of you have my blessing." Starfire stared in somewhat disbelief for a moment. A wide and joyous smile then broke out across her face and she flung her arms around him. He held onto her as long as he could.

"Thank you Father, you will appear at our wedding yes?"

"Of course I will, Starfire." She smiled and hugged him tighter. A small beeping then broke them apart and Starfire sat her Titans comm. link flashing. "What is it?" She walked over, picked it up and opened it.

"A message from Raven." She placed it on the ground and a holographic image of Raven appeared before them. She held her cape close to her with her hood tight over her head.

"St-Starfire can you h-hear me?"

"Yes Raven, you signal is very erratic is there any way for you to find a more suitable location?"

"No it's this snow storm!" She had to shout over the howling winds and piercing bits of snow. "We have found Ra's Al Ghul's palace! But he seems to have escaped before we even came close to getting here!" Starfire let out an aggravated breath.

"Did you discover anything of importance?" Raven shivered in the wind.

"You c-c-could say that," replied a static filled Raven. A lot of her words were broken apart due to the storm. "Four to six months ago a 12-type fission bomb was stolen from Sinnet Air force."

"What's a fission bomb," asked the king.

"An earthen explosive of calamitous magnitude," answered Starfire. "Please continue Raven."

"Blackfire has also b..been experimenting with an upgraded form of the Harvester virus that the Psions almost unleashed on Earth last year!"

"Have the Psions returned to attempt another holocaust?"

"No the Psions don't appear to have anything to do with what's been happening!" The king nodded.

"Two of my mother ships have recently returned from a campaign against their fleet. We were victorious; they have not the strength to carry out such a plan."

"I concur Star! The original plan was for Blackfire to take the bomb to Tamaran and Ghul was to allow a strain of the new virus to be released on Earth. The intended result was to lock the planets in a mutually destructive war. Then out of the ashes they would both rise up as leaders of their worlds! However we disturbed their operation and they were forced to make an adjustment!" Starfire gave Raven her full attention. "They are going to use the bomb as planned on Tamaran as a first strike weapon, in hopes that Tamaran would retaliate in full force!"

"Where Raven, where on Tamaran do they intend to detonate the explosive?"

"The c...blurrp…cap" Raven's signaled became extremely garbled.

"Say again Raven, your signal is degrading. Please say agai-"

"THE CAPITAL!" Raven shouted out the last bit and her image became nothing but static before being cut out completely. Starfire stared off in space at the horrible thought.

"Father…"

"You needn't say anymore, we make for Tamaran immediately." Starfire jumped up and rushed out of her room. "Koriand'r!" Starfire swiftly glided down the halls back to Robin's room. Though her father had just issued the order to return to their home planet Starfire was at loss for actions. As she went she unwittingly fiddled with her ring. If anyone would know what to do, it was Robin.

* * *

If anyone is itching to have this updated I'm right there with you. I really can't wait until I get back to writing the next chapter. As long as you like it, I'm happy. So until next update…. 


	14. If I die tomorrow

**aprilrmH-Town:** Don't worry about Robin, people only go nuts if they have no one who cares for them. And Robin deffientaly has that covered.

**Samathe2121:** Thank you, I will try to keep it up as best I can.

**Girl of Darkness:** I somtimes wonder if that's the only kind of story I can write; 'on the edge of your seat suspense filled action'. I'm not sure if I could do a normal everyday life at Titans Tower. Well I could, but wether it would be good or not is an entirely differnt matter.

**Jadedea:** Well I'm glad I was able to help. I konw I haven't reviewed but the one your currtenly working on is so freaking AWESOME! I'm having my suspisions about Aiden but we'll see what happens. Hope you update soon.

**Cottoncandyclouds:** I'm glad you liked it...again. I've been debating as to whether or not tomake this into a trilogy. I don't know, what do you think. Your advice would really help out. Glad your enjoyig it.

**TTHPFan:** I recently went to boarders and it was completely decked out in all sorts of Harry Potter stuff. They even had a lighting bolt path to the cashiers. I'm not quite sure what to make of that but it must mean somthing to someone. And I dont want to know a thing about HBP, not a thing! What I really like is finding out a story all by myself, its so much for fun that way. What's been so cool about HP is that at the end everything that's happened somehow fits together. Every little thing that happened in the background was actually why somthing bigger happened. The Rowling does it, its just the coolest thing and I can't get enough of it.

You've seen The End pt. 3 havent you? Well if you haven't...aw man what an episode. I Aaaaaprove! That had to be the best season finale they've ever dished out. I also can't wait until season five becuase one of my favorite characters makes an appearnce. His name is Bushido, of course me and my samurai stuff. :Shruggs: its just who I am. Well I'll be seeing you. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Laters!

**Mr. Robbie Poo:** No Robin's days of captivity have come to an end. In fact the story is a few chapters away from beign over. Hope you like it.

**Anwen:** OH! SOrry for the mean cliffy. But I think this one may be jsut a tad bit more mean. I don't know, you decide. But I really hope you like it anyway. Laters!

Thank you very much for reviewing my last chatper, and I hope you like this next one jsut as much.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

If I die tomorrow

Starfire jumped up and rushed out of her room. "Koriand'r!" Starfire swiftly glided down the halls back to Robin's room. Though her father had just issued the order to return to their home planet Starfire was at loss for actions. As she went she unwittingly fiddled with her ring. If anyone would know what to do, it was Robin. He always had some way to lift her spirits, could always pull any solution out of thin air, and could always make her feel safe. As she swiftly glided passed the many rooms toward Robin's she hoped now wouldn't be an exception.

* * *

BACK ON EARTH…………….

Raven stomped irritably back into the palace which had now become quite freezing and uncomfortable. They had made a small fire off to the side and were currently crowded around the tiny flame.

"Well that's it, communications are down!" She said running about trying to collect their things. "It's this damn storm. I managed to get the bulk of the situation to Starfire but I'm not sure what else she didn't get."

"Perhaps we should meet them," suggested Himora rubbing his arms.

"I was just about to say we should get a move on before the storm gets to dangerous to travel around in," said Raven. "It's getting pretty cold out there, Beast Boy." He looked up at her. "We just may need all the coats we have so can you be a polar bear or something?" She shrugged her last question.

"No prob Raven, I can even go penguin if you want." He morphed himself into a flightless bird and waddled around a bit. Raven eyed him with a raised brow.

"Uhh..whatever you want I guess. Come on let's pack it up and get moving." Beast Boy removed the rest of his winter wear except for a long sleeve wool sweater. Apparently it was all he needed when becoming a polar animal. He walked across the room and Taka began eyeing him with immense shyness. As the green changeling opened the door and began letting the cold air in he glanced behind him and she quickly looked away. A very noticeable hint of red coloring her face. He disappeared through the door and she returned to packing her things.

"Taka," said Raven. Taka was then lead back into the computer room where Raven shut the door behind them. "I want you to listen to me and listen well; stay away from Beast Boy." She shook her out of shock.

"I-I do not know what you are talking about," she said shaking.

"I think you do. Now you may think this is just innocent puppy love but I am not going to let history repeat itself."

"History? Raven what are you talking abou-"

"Just mind your distance and everyone will be alright." With that Raven let go of Taka and left leaving Taka with some troubled thoughts.

About two hours later they were slowly making their trek down the mountain side and back to their ship; which they hoped wasn't buried beneath twenty feet of snow. Raven was forced to walk and climb as well, since the high winds would disrupt her balance and the others if she tried to hover back down. She cat walked to get past a narrow turn when her foot caught some slick ice and she lost her footing. She didn't fall far however as a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed her. With the bits of snow stinging her face Raven looked up and saw Taka trying to pull her back up.

"Give me your other hand!" She shouted above the howling winds. Raven didn't need telling twice. She quickly reached up and allowed the ex-assassin to pull her to safety. Raven held onto a ledge for support and took long deep breaths.

"Thank you," said Raven through a hoarse voice. Taka smiled and gave her a nod. Just then they heard a low rumbling from high above their heads. All four of them looked up and saw a gigantic wall of snow and ice falling right over them. They all clung to the side of the cliff as best they could as the large avalanche cascaded past them. A bit of the ledge on which Taka was standing gave out and she fell.

"TAKA," yelled out Himora. Raven ran forward, leapt off the snowy ledge and dived straight for the falling girl.

"Azerath…Metrion…ZINTHOS!"

* * *

RETURNING TO OUTERSPACE…………………

Robin sat in his room with Cyborg sitting by the window, just talking. Cyborg twiddled his thumbs and leaned back in his chair.

"So, how you doing?" Robin glanced at him. "No more nightmares?"

"Actually they're starting to go back where they belong; out of my mind. I've just been away from Starfire long enough for them to settle back in. I guess it's just taken a little while to…I don't know…get used to seeing her. I don't know does that make any sense to you?"

"Sure. Sure, she helped you deal with your past. And now you have her back." Robin smiled to himself.

"Now we have each other," he said a little correctively. He stayed inside his own thoughts then put his hands together. "We had hoped for this Christmas to be the day, but…now I'm not so sure that's gonna happen."

"What? You mean you don't think your gonna get married after all?"

"No I mean, I'm worried something might happen to Starfire before-" He cut himself off not wanting to even think about it. He hit his knee lightly and sighed. "Trouble always picks the best time to come knocking on our door." Just then a loud rapping suddenly erupted from Robin's door and he fell out of his chair in surprise. "Come on in," he said getting up. Starfire flew into his room and before he had a chance to ask what was wrong she had flung her arms around him and began wetting his shirt with her tears. "Starfire, what is the matter?" She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Robin…B-Blackfire is coming." Robin held her head and she ducked her face back down into his shoulder. "She is coming to bring death to thousands of my people."

"Star she isn't there yet," reassured Cyborg.

"Yeah Star, we still have a chance to stop her and Ghul. Hey listen to me." He gently pushed her away so he could look her in the eyes. "No one's going to sit around and let it happen." Starfire nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Please forgive my weakness Robin."

"Caring for others is defiantly not a weakness." Starfire would have said more but a little screen next to Robin's bed lit up, on which her father's face appeared.

"Ahh Koriand'r , I have called an emergency council it would be much appreciated if you attended." Starfire sniffled and nodded.

"Yes Father, I will be there." The king's eyes then turned to Robin.

"I expect you to be there as well."

"Yes sir," said Robin. The small screen went blank and Robin turned to Cyborg. "What's the status on our glider?" Cyborg bit his lip.

"That long trip we took through hyperspace really drained her, they are just meant for short range attacks." Robin nodded and gave it some thought.

"Well, see what you can do with it. We may need to get on out of here if things get to messy." Starfire then gazed at Robin.

"You are suggesting that we abandon my people should the battle grow ill?" She looked slightly indignant.

"No, no that's not what I meant at all," said Robin quickly. "It's just good to have a back up plan." She looked down at the floor and Robin rubbed the top of his head. "Star we're not going to just leave them to deal with those crazies on their own." She nodded and Robin took her hand. "Come on, let's get to that meeting."

--------

Robin and Starfire sat beside each other at an oval shaped table. Along with them were a host of nobles and military commanders. The king walked in, they rose and sat back down as soon as he did. He beckoned the man on his right to begin.

"Three weeks ago, our entire tribunal was killed by a Psion reaper." A few of them, including Starfire, ducked their heads in disgust. Robin however cast a confused glance about the table.

"A what?" The one who had spoken looked over at him.

"An upgraded version of the Harvester strain they had developed years ago. It has the ability to consume organic matter with seconds of contact. A liquefied reaper the size of a tear drop could kill every living thing in this ship twice over."

"Okay so the worst stuff imaginable," said Robin nodding. "That's all you have to say is the worst stuff imaginable."

"Continue Ronin," said the King. The one called Ronin did so.

"It is possible Kormand'r has modified the earthen explosive to serve as a molecular delivery system. She could be using it to mass spread the reapers all across Tamaran." The King rubbed his chin.

"What sort of resistance did you meet from your recent campaign against the Psions," he asked the man to his left."

"There was but one vessel guarding their home world, and it was but a strife class cruiser."

"Wait a second," said Robin. He stood up and all eyes turned to him. "Exactly how many ships do the Psions have?"

"If they launched an all out assault against us then we would be outnumbered three to one."

"Okay then I really don't think you met just one ship because the rest of them all somehow got blown up."

"I concur your highness," said Ronin. "It is possible however unlikely that Kormand'r has obtained the entire Psion fleet." The king looked most troubled.

"There are few reasons why she would have amassed a fleet of such scope. What options have we," asked Starfire's father. Starfire displayed a holographic star chart in the middle of the table.

"Long range scanners have detected a number of subspace energy distortions here in this sector," she pointed to a spot where a number of dots lit up. "Ships entering hyperspace."

"So she is coming?" Starfire slowly nodded.

"I would estimate that as we speak father. If we keep our current course and speed we will arrive at Tamaran about three hours before Blackfire does."

"That gives up little time to prepare," said the king. "Robin, you are certain the message sent by your friend was genuine." Robin gave him a resolute nod.

"I have no doubt." The king nodded and rose from his seat.

"Very well, send word to all our vessels that they are to halt their present activities and to make their immediate return to Tamaran. Dismissed." Robin followed Starfire out with the others while the king and Ronin walked through another doorway. Ronin caught up with him.

"Is it true my lord is your daughter going to wed that…boy?"

"It is," he said walking.

"Do you think it wise to all him to wonder our ship unescorted?" The kind let out a small chuckle.

"He's not a stray grishnick Ronin, besides he has Koriand'r for company."

"I am only suggesting that we keep our focus elsewhere. This shall be the greatest siege on our home world Tamaran has ever known. We will need our greatest worriers at the battle front."

"I couldn't agree more, old friend. That is why the full might of our fleet will be entrusted to the more than capable command of my daughter." Ronin adjusted his collar nervously.

"Your highness are you sure such a decision-"

"She will not disappoint me Ronin; I can assure you of that." He looked out a window and saw Robin walking and talking with Starfire as they moved down a lower hallway. "No it seems there is little anyone can do when true love strikes. Robin and Starfire shall be made as one. All they need do is survive the coming war."

--------

Robin sat on Starfire's bed looking at some odd shaped mirror. He cocked his head about trying to find the right way to look in it.

"Is it supposed to be this way," he asked frowning with perplexity. Starfire giggled lightly, walked over and turned the mirror right side up. "Oh, there we go."

"My people's furniture confuses you Robin?"

"Well, I guess now I know how you feel on earth sometimes." He cast a glance around her room. "Everything seems strange and unusual." She smiled and sat down next to him.

"I am fortunate however to have such wonderful friends to light my path."

"Same here," said Robin. She picked up a brush and began combing through her long auburn hair. Robin's eye was then caught by her window. He walked up to it and noticed it resembled a balcony. He flicked a small switch and the doors slowly slid open while a force field came up around the balcony perimeter. He walked out onto it and had the actual sensation of being able to breath in the vacuum of space. Starfire walked out and stood next to him against the ledge. "Now this is cool," he said looking out at the passing stars. Starfire found the ting streams of light to be rather entrancing and gazed at them in wonder.

"They are beautiful are they not?"  
"You sure are," said Robin dreamily. She blushed a deep crimson and gave him a shy look. "I don't want you to be in a battle, at least not one as big as this." She took his hands.

"I do not want you to go into battle either Robin, I could not bear the thought of your torture. I do not believe I could endure the notion of your death. It would be most appreciated if you were at my side during the initial conflict." Robin bit his lip and hung his head.

"I do, more than anything. But your father assigned me to help oversee the city defenses." Starfire looked as if her source of oxygen had been snatched away. "Hey, if you need me; just use the ship's transporters and 'beam me up Scotty'," he added a small laugh.

"Who is this Scotty?" Robin nodded.

"We're gonna have to watch some Star Trek when we get home." She looked just as confused but didn't press the matter further. Knowing only a mere twenty-four hours separated them from certain danger Robin decided their possibly last moment alone would be the best Starfire ever had. He held out his hand and gave her a warm smile. "I know there's no music Star, but…would you like to dance?" Starfire stared at him for a moment as if trying to decide if he had really asked her or not.

"I would love to, Robin." She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head to rest on his shoulder. The two of them swayed to and fro to the music playing in their heads. She closed her eyes and entered her own world. One where she and Robin were undisturbed by anything of troubling nature. And then the hard truth of present circumstances would come back to her; she, Robin, Cyborg, just about everyone she knew was going to war. In a war there are casualties; there was a chance one or more of them would not come back.

**I wake up to find myself  
After all these years  
And where all the time has gone  
Still seems so unclear  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know**

**If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow**

Robin held her tight and close. He often wondered why things like this always happened when they wanted some time just to be regular people trying to live normal lives. In the end, they weren't normal; they were heroes. If he didn't return from the next day he wanted Starfire to know just how much she means to him.

**It brings out the worst in me  
When you're not around  
I miss the sound of your voice  
The silence seems so loud  
'Cause there's no one else  
Since I found you  
I know it's been so hard  
You should know**

**If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow**

Starfire felt as if she was on the verge of loosing a piece of her own heart, again. Whenever she was near Robin she felt absolutely safe; nothing could happen to her as along as she was in his strong arms. She did not fear her own death; it was loosing the ones she cared about most. Why was it her Robin that had to put his life at risk all the time?

**I spent all my life  
Looking for our innocence  
I've got nothing to lose  
One thing to prove  
I won't make the same mistakes  
Now I know  
That everything will be ok  
When I die tomorrow **

If I die tomorrow  
As the minutes fade away  
I can't remember  
Have I said all I can say?  
You're my everything  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
You make me feel so alive  
If I die tomorrow  
If I die tomorrow

"Starfire." She opened her eyes but remained firmly planted against his shoulder. "I love you so very much. I don't think even I can tell you how much I care for you. We will do what we have to do; and then we're going home. We're gonna have a nice big wedding with all our friends, your father, and a huge seven layer chocolate cake with bananas, pickles, and mint frosting." Starfire clung to him tighter and allowed steady streams of tears to run down her face. "We will all come home together." Starfire breathed out a staggered sigh and nodded her head. And they danced.

* * *

I'm sorry if anyone found this chapter to be a little boring, but trust me the next one is without a doubt the climax of the whole freaking story! Sorry, lost myself. Hope you liked it.

"If I die tomorrow" –Motley Crue


	15. Call of Duty

**Samanthe2121:** Thanks. I'm sorry if you've wanted me to e-amil you or somthing and I haven't. That's because somthing's up with our e-mail set up and its not working right. Which means I have a hard time keeping up with author alearts now and I can't get a message out to anyone. So, sorry.

**Girl of Darkness:** Its starting to get on my nerves...everyone has that freaking book except ME! The one time I get lazy about pre-ordering it and now I'm having to put off buying it for a verrrry long time. How long you say? Ever heard of this guy named Mathoosola? Probably not, but that doesn't matter. He was supposed to have lived four hundred years. Anyway I exagerate but the point is I still dont have one and I need one NOW:Lets out a heaving breath: Now that I'm done whining, I know wouldn't that be just the worst thing ever; either Robin or Starfire dies. Of course I know what's going to happen but if I told you then where would the fun be for both of us? I think the best thing about doing this sort of thing is wanting to hear what others thought about your story. It really is exicting. Thanks, maybe I should give hte everyday lifer a shot. You never know until you try. Laters!

**April4rmH-Town:** :Bows head: Thank you, as long as you liked it then I'm happy. I agree, what kind of a story is a plot where all the good guys die and we have a mess for an ending. People who continually write thigns like that need to see professional help or an exocist or somthing, becuase that's not how the universe works. Good alwys wins and evil always gets its ass kicked. I'm sorry but that's just the way things go. Of course there are times when our heroes must endure some suffering. But that doesn't mean I'm gonna tell ya what happens next. That just wouldnt be right.

And as for the Rob/Star...if the hints were money we'd all have more cash then Bill Gates and Bruce Wayne combined. I mean come on, its been there since the second episode of the whole freaking show! And you'll notice that whenever he hugs Starfire he does more than blush he has that nervous look, he doesn't have it when he hugs Raven. That implies that he regards Raven as a sister figure is comfortable with the hugging. He's nervous around Starfire because he has a whole array of feelings going on at one time. He's afraid; that he might insult her in some way, he's happy; he's hugging Starfire (need I say more?), and he's just nervous. Hell somtimes I'm nervous around my lady friend. But that's becuase she's jsut sooo pretty. But I digress. Anyway I must know what you think of this next chapter. These next two are probably the most action packed out of the whole story. Laters!

**Cottoncandyclouds:** You really think a trilogy would work? I suppose I could try it. The only thing is I'm moving soon and I don't know when or even if I'll be able to continue writing. So this one and the sign of forr may jsut be my last two stories. Well, I hope not. So I hope you enjoy this chatper and I can't wait to hear what you have to say about it.

**Jadedea:** And you keep on trucking along with that HP book. I sure at some point I can get my own. Grrrrrr, it irritates me to no end how this is the first one I've neglected to pre-order. Oh well, someday...it'll be mine! MUA HA HA HA HA:Everyone stares at me weird: Uhhh, yeah.

**Mr. Robbie Poo:** Oohh sorry, I can't tell you that. It ruins the fun and surprise of finding out yourself. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. I must know!

**Kgmck-117:** :Bows head: Forgive me Master Kgmck, but I cannot tell you a single thing. However, why does Taka like Beast Boy? Its pretty simple; she just has a crush on him.

**Shemka Oka:** Thank you,I hope you like the next chapter.

**TTHPFan:** I know,I know and believe it went alot different in my head that's jsuthow it ended up whenI actaully got around to typing it. And don't ya just hate when your finally back together with the love of your life and all of a sudden yoru crazy ass evil sister has to come and force the two of you into a war for survival?Man Ihate it when that happens. I know it was sad,but it would be even sadder if both of thier worst fears about each other came to pass and one didn't make it.I am sorry to leave you in a position like this, but you'll jsut have to read on and find out what happens to our heroes youself. And Ronin was a minor character I decided to bring out for a short while, he's jsut the king's advisor or somthing. He didn't appear anywhere else. Sorry about that.

I thinkI will have to talk to this _Jessie_. GrantedGary Oldmanis a good actor, but tototally focus on him and say the movieitselt sucked... well that's just plain rude! Batman was oneofthe best movies I've ever seen. Though it still doesn'tbeat the all powerful Lord of the Rings, it isstill on my top ten of movie favorites. And dont worry about your reviews being short. I just have a great time getting them. Its a good feeling. Well, knock some sense into Jessie's headfor me.Believe me you don't want me to come find her myself...she'll likeBatman, but she'll never be the same agian. MUA HA HA HA HA.:You give me a worried look: Don't worry I remember to take my medice every five minuets.I hope you like this chapter,I really must know what you think. Its one of those chapters where I'm jsut dying to find out what poeple thought of it. Laters!

**LoVeAbLe AnGeL:** I can never say I was expecting, but I was hoping. Thank you. And sorry to hear things aren't going well for you. You don't have to talk about it if its just way too personal. And I don't know how much this could help but, how about I make this chatper for you? Enjoy.

Okay, just as a heads up. This chapter is essentially one big aciton sequence. If you get confused in anyway jsut say so and I'll do my best to clear it up for you. Thanks so much for your reviews, now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

Call of Duty

"Starfire." She opened her eyes but remained firmly planted against his shoulder. "I love you so very much. I don't think even I can tell you how much I care for you. We will do what we have to do; and then we're going home. We're gonna have a nice big wedding with all our friends, your father, and a huge seven layer chocolate cake with bananas, pickles, and mint frosting." Starfire clung to him tighter and allowed steady streams of tears to run down her face. "We will all come home together." Starfire breathed out a staggered sigh and nodded her head. And they danced. They danced as if the floor beneath them would crumble if they stopped swaying and turning for even a second. They became so engrossed with one another that they didn't notice the streams of light outside slowing back down to points off in the distance. Soon Cyborg's voice from Star's door broke their silence.

"Rob, we've raised Tamaran. A shuttle is prepped and waiting for you to et down to the city." Starfire gripped his shirt all the tighter. Robin gently stroked her hair.

"Thank you Cyborg. I'll be right there." He nodded back at his friend and sighed. "I have to go Star." She gasped quietly.

"No, no I think you will stay for a while longer."

"The sooner I go the sooner I can come back," he assured her. She bit her lip and slowly released him from her grasp. With a smiling nod he turned away and began walking out with Cyborg. Starfire put a hand up to her trembling lip and shook her head.

"ROBIN!" He spun around and saw her running up to him with a new wave of tears. He ran up and embraced her strongly. "OH ROBIN DON'T GO, Please don't go!" . He held the back of her head while she cried into his shoulder. Cyborg could only hang his head in pity; it just wasn't fair that this was happening to them. Robin pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands.

"I'm coming back Star, I'm coming back. I promise, I swear to God and all his angels I'm coming back." He brushed her tears away. He glanced back at Cyborg and gave him a confident nod. "Don't worry Star, Blackfire doesn't know what she's flying into."

"Yeah girl, we'll sending her flying so fast her own butt won't be able to keep up." She sent Cyborg a watery smile. "Don't you be worrying Star, I'll make sure he gets home just fine."

"Besides Star, we're never truly apart." He took her hand and flashed the ring around her finger. Starfire gazed down at it and let out a staggered sigh.

"Never," she breathed. Robin smiled and slowly nodded his head. Starfire looked back up at him and bestow upon him a loving kiss. "Go, and please Robin be safe."

"Tell Blackfire to be careful," he said with a crocked smile. He then turned to Cyborg. "Lead the way ol'buddy." He and Cyborg then took their leave and Starfire was left alone. Feeling weak at the knees she plopped down in nearby chair and held a hand over her chest; if he had stayed a moment longer she might have passed out from the anxiety. Starfire peered outside her window and with her eyes turning bright green picked up a small ornament and threw it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered to a million pieces. Her fists balled up she looked back out at the stars and raised her head.

"You may come when ready _sister_, we are ready for you."

* * *

AN HOUR LATER………………….. 

Starfire walked swiftly onto her ship's bridge and sat herself down in the commander's chair. She turned her head to the one sitting beside her.

"Have they arrived yet?"

"Not that we can tell. However we did detect a number of energy distortions directly ahead. They disappeared and we haven't picked them since." Starfire stood up and cast a suspicious glare out the main viewer.

"They are indeed out there somewhere," she muttered.

"Your highness?"

"Blackfire has arrived; her Psion vessels however are merely cloaked and invisible to us. However the field generator requires a large of amount of the ships power, therefore they must decloak in order to engage us. Have your scanners detected strange anomalies of any sort." He shook his head fruitlessly.

"They're cloak is perfect; no tacion emissions, no residual anti-protons. Until they decide to show themselves, they are completely invisible to our sensors and our eyes." Starfire nodded and turned back to the emptiness ahead of them.

"Open all hailing frequencies." They did and Starfire straightened her composure. "Psion vessels; this is the Tamaranian flagship X'hal-Nor, do not come any closer to Tamaran or you shall be destroyed." She waited for a response but heard only silence. She then walked a little closer to the large window before her. "Blackfire, I know you can hear me. Show yourself, unless you are afraid to face me." Another moment of silence; then she saw something. Like a wave hundreds of ships began decloaking dead ahead. Starfire looked around with apprehension as the whole of her vision was compiled of Blackfire's massive fleet of ships. Each ship became visible like watery silver was washing over them. Soon Blackfire's face appeared on the screen before Starfire.

"Starfire, my its sooo good to see you again!" She said with a mock smile. "How's life been treating you?"

"If you come any closer to Tamaran you shall not live to see another day. It is strongly advised that you halt your fleet's advance, lower shields and power down your weapon systems….and surrender peacefully." A slowly but steady laugh began to rise from Blackfire. She pounded the armrest next to her from her undying fits. Starfire swallowed but looked all the more resolute. Blackfire quieted herself and sighed.

"Well this is my ship the Nemesis. And no, I don't think I will. I think I'll demand that your fleet do that very thing, then I'll line each and everyone of your tiny ships up for target practice. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Please sister, I would much rather avoid a conf-"

"Is Robin there!" Asked the dark haired girl looking around past Starfire. "I just wanted to say hi. We were having the nicest time together, that is before we were so rudely interrupted." Starfire narrowed her eyes and gripped the back of her chair so hard the corner crumpled up. She gave her helmsmen the signal to cut the link and Blackfire's face vanished from view. Starfire sat back down and he turned in his seat.

"Orders?" Starfire gazed out at the opposing side with slits for eyes.

"Deploy our squadrons; engage them…all of them." Hesitantly he tuned back around and transmitted the order throughout the fleet.

--------

On Blackfire's ship she sat back down as well and turned to someone who had been standing behind her in the shadows.

"Now what?" Ra's Al Ghul lightly swung his cane about back and forth.

"Now we do what anyone does in our position, we charge forward. Blackfire smirked an evil one.

--------

Down on the planet's surface Robin looked up into the sky and nodded. He walked back inside a large room where hundreds of Tamaranian warriors were gathered. He stood over them and they hushed.

"Alright we just got word that Blackfire has entered the building, don't worry its just an expression," he said noting some confusion. "I know I'm the alien here, and I'm not sure how you are at working with one much less being lead by one. But we do share a common interest and that is we want to live through this am I right!" There was a short cheer throughout the hall. "Alright then, let's get one out there and give em' hell. X'HAL!"

"X'HALLLL!" The room erupted in the war cry and Robin smiled as he walked outside.

"Man I like saying that." They all took positions along the turrets and walls of the citadel. A few jumped onto large plasma cannons and aimed them up at the sky. Robin removed his staff and lent against the railing. There was nothing to do now but wait.

--------

Back in orbit around the planet a large squadron of fighters were released from the hangers of the ships guarding Tamaran. Cyborg attached an earpiece to his head gave it a few test taps.

"Come in mother ship," he said with a small laugh.

"You are the loud and clear Cyborg," answered Starfire. "The squadron is yours; you may begin your attack when ready."

"Roger that." He then glanced around at the myriad of fighters flying beside him. Looking forward he spied a wave of gliders coming their way. "Alright yall, here comes my favorite part…YEEHAAAAA!" He cried out as the two sides of fighters finally clashed against each other and sent clouds of laser fire back and forth. Cyborg spun his fighter like a cork screw and opened up on a small group just ahead of him. "Oh yall picked the wrong day to come to this planet!" He took out another two gliders and turned sharply to avoid the laser fire being sent his way.

--------

Back on her ship Starfire gripped the sides of her chair as the vessel shook from being hit numerous times form crossfire. Her eyes darted about the enormous battle before them. She tapped a few buttons on her arm rest.

"Concentrate on the larger cruisers. The sooner we neutralize them the better the outcome of the battle." Her ship along with a number of others following her moved forward. Bright blue balls of energy fired from the warships and landed upon their invading enemies.

Inside her own ship Blackfire scowled at Starfire's assault. She scoffed at her enemy.

"Target the flanking warship, all forward disrupter bays. Fire!" A steady stream of pulses emerged from the Nemesis and tore off the wing of one of Starfire's adjoining ships. The ship itself dropped off and began taking a beating from surrounding gliders, its wing however flew about until it bounced off the top of Starfire ship and skipped along the its hull. Inside the helmsmen gazed at his panel apprehensively.

"We have lost dorsal shields." He glanced at an auxiliary scanner and turned to Starfire quickly. "Highness three dozen gliders have penetrated the blockade, as we speak they are besieging the city." Starfire closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. 'Be careful Robin, they are coming.'

--------

Gazing up at the sky along the citadel Robin craned his neck on the lookout for any thing that looked like it was coming to kill them. The king's chief advisor, Ronin, then walked up next to Robin.

"Have you ever fought in a battle such as this?" Not taking his eyes off the clouds above Robin nodded.

"I've been in my share of life or death situations. What about you?" Ronin lowered his head somewhat.

"This will be the first time I have ever fought against any enemy." Robin looked away from the sky and at the man next to him.

"Well, I hope we both make it through this." Ronin nodded but stopped when he spotted something. "What is it?" The Tamaranian pointed upward.

"There!" High above them they saw a myriad of glider descending upon the city. All along the walls charged up their fists and the ones manning the artillery took aim. Robin removed a handful of exploding disks but soon wondered just what they would do to a ship moving that fast. 'Oh well, you never know till you try,' he thought. The gliders began firing and the defending warriors promptly returned the greeting. Thousands of starbolts and heavy laser fire were hurled up into the air. Within seconds the glider were swarming around the citadel tower like angry wasps, dodging the defensive firepower wherever possible. Robin threw his disk here and there doing what he could to help hold off the seemingly endless attackers. He ran up to one of the heavy gunners and helped point out anything in range. The gunner nailed one dead center and a large piece came flying straight at them. Both he and Robin jumped off the platform as the large glider chunk twirled past them and crashed into a section of wall off to the side. Covering his head Robin looked up and saw a large hole in the wall ahead of them.

"Robin, come in," came Cyborg's voice. Robin took out his comm. link.

"Cyborg?"  
"Yeah it's me man, how you doing?"

"Lest just say I hope you and Star are having a better time up there then we are. We're getting hammered down here!" He ducked low to avoid another attack. "And it doesn't look like Blackfire's gonna let up anytime soon."

"Just hang on man; we're doing the best we can."

--------

"Prepare for a lateral run," ordered Starfire. "Triangulate all fire on any heavily damaged vessels."

"You Highness there is another vessel entering the battle." Starfire cast a worried look about room. "Origin unknown." Suddenly the T-Ship flew past their main viewer.

"FRIENDS!" Shouted Starfire joyously.

"Miss us," asked Beast Boy's voice.

"Sorry we're a little late," came Raven. "We just had to make sure we had an accurate head count." Inside the T-Ship Raven glanced back at Taka's section. The shy Japanese girl smiled thankfully back at her. "Alright, what's say we even the odds a little for them. Titans separate!" The T-Ship then broke apart into five smaller craft; the one not occupied by a pilot was flown by the ship's computer.

"BOYAHHH! Raven I don't know where you came from but damn I'm glad to see you!"

"Likewise, now give us a hand."

"I'm right behind ya!" Starfire smiled wide as she listened to her friends voices but her smile faded when she saw the Nemesis coming around for another assault. The viewer was covered by laser fire and the screen before them blew apart. And everything began to get pulled out into space. As Starfire grasped her chair she felt her ring slipping off. It soon came loose but she reached out and grabbed it before it could fly away. Not afar from her another who was holding on desperately began loosing his grip.

"HELP ME!" Starfire then freed both her hands to zip over and help him hang on just long enough for the emergency force field to pop up. It did and the tattered bridge calmed back to normal. Taking in heaving breathes he gave her a nod of thanks and she looked out the broken window sadly. Outside her engagement ring spun about and flew farther and farther away from the battle.

"We are being hailed," breathed someone behind her.

"Open…a…channel," replied Starfire through deep breaths.

"I do hope your still alive over there sister." Starfire glanced about listening to Blackfire's voice.

"Indeed I am."

"Well, wouldn't you agree with me that now is the time for you to surrender. Why should everyone around you have to die?" Starfire thought for a moment then looked over at the helmsmen she just rescued.

"Mute channel." He did and cast a curious glance her way.

"Princess? What is it?" Starfire examined Blackfire's ship ahead of them and she smiled lightly.

"She believes she's knows what I am going to do next." She paused. "Prepare a collision course."

"You highness I am not sure-"

"I have issued you an order, now please follow it." He nervously nodded. "Reopen the channel. Blackfire…"

"I was wondering when you might make up you mind. So what's it going to be? Are you going to give up this futile crusade or will I be forced to bring certain doom to the whole of your fleet and planet?"

"Blackfire I do not believe I ever told you story of one of my days training at Titans Tower." Blackfire narrowed her gaze. "One day I grew slightly overzealous, my overall critique was that I appeared to be just a little…reckless." Blackfire cast a confused glance about her own bridge.

"Starfire as entertaining as it is hearing about the good-ol-days I think you should consider-" Starfire cut the transmission. The Tamaranian princess then called up the ships wire.

"All hands, brace for impact." She waited one more second. "Ahead full." Slowly the fleet's flag ship began to move forward. Soon it began to pick up speed until it was on a course straight for the Blackfire's nose cone. On her bridge Blackfire slowly rose with a more than worried stare at the sight before her. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"She wouldn't," muttered Blackfire fearfully. But it soon became apparent that she would. Because in the next second, which seemed to last forever, Starfire closed the distance between their two ships and rammed Blackfire right down the bow. The denser alloy of Starfire's ship cleaved into the side of Blackfire's hull sending pieces of shrapnel in all directions. Both Starfire and Blackfire were thrashed about as their two vessels collided against each other. Flying around outside Beast Boy's eyes widened at the drastic turn of events.

"Uhh, Raven, Cy; you guys might wanna see this." The two of them flew by and glanced out their windows.

"Oh-my god," said Cyborg with his mouth handing open. Inside her bridge Blackfire lay sprawled out on the floor with a small trickle of blood running down the side of her head. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she sat up. The dark haired Tamaranian gripped her left arm as a sharp pain surged through it. With a staggered breath she plopped back down in her chair. It was then that they all began to hear a low creaking sound. The next thing they knew both ships began to drift back apart from each other. The man to Blackfire's right performed a damaged report and banged his fist against the panel.

"Shields are down to twenty-five percent, weapons are no longer functional, and life support is failing." Blackfire looked over at him then back at her sister's ruined ship.

"Ready the reapers, I've given my dear sister enough reprieves. I will now annihilate them all with one swift stroke." The Psion she spoke to smirked and began the necessary procedure. 'Sequencing procedure for reaper program initiated,' said a computerized voice. Blackfire sat back in her chair and cradled her still injured arm. "Some ideals simply aren't worth dying for sister."

Returning to Starfire's ship a medical team had just finished patching up anyone who had been seriously injured during their latest maneuver. Starfire rubbed her forehead and gazed down sadly at her ring-less finger.

"Your highness." She looked up. "I am detecting a large power build up in their ship's matrix." Starfire stood up and stared out at the Nemesis.

"She is preparing her deadliest weapon." She was now faced with something more terrible then a thousand Psion ships. Blackfire was now trying to unleash a plague that would act within seconds of contact and would show no mercy. Starfire laced her hands together. "This must end now. Do we still have a functioning transporter?"

"We do but it is erratic in its strength."

"It will suffice; I need someone from the surface."

--------

"KYAAAA!" Robin drop kicked a nearby intruder who had found his way up to the tower. He pitched a number of freeze disks at another group and had them rooted on the spot. He heard a growl coming up behind him and duck just as another tired to take him by surprise. He threw a punch but Robin grabbed his arm and tossed him over the side. He saw a gunner shot out of his turret and ran up to take his place. Taking his seat Robin placed his hands over to half spheres and the large gun came to life.

"Whoa! Wow this kinda freaky." He aimed it upward and began letting loose on anything that came his way. Each time he fired the weapon he was forced to grit his teeth from the immense recoil from the blast. He glanced over at Ronin who had begun to pull injured warriors away from the battle. As he came back out into the open Robin noticed a glider taking aim. He tried with all his might to turn the large weapon but it was moving too slow. Robin then abandoned that endeavor and simply yelled at him. "RONIN! MOVE! GET OUT THERE!" The man looked up at him and cupped his ear.

"What?" Before Robin could point or do anything the whole of that entire section was covered in laser fire and burst into flames. Robin ducked his head down into his arms and let out a stifled sob. He looked back up and saw an out of control glider flying right at him. He stared up at it with a panic stricken face and quickly fumbled with the strap holding him in place. Full of anxiety his fingers failed to obey him and he looked away just as he was covered by a bright light and whisked away.

--------

Robin reappeared on the bridge of a ship, and to his delight at the feet of the love of his life. "Starfire!" He jumped up and hugged her tightly. "Did you know, you have the best timing?" Starfire smiled and hugged him back. She pulled away and glanced back at Blackfire's vessel.

"I require your assistance."

"Just tell me what you need," answered Robin.

"Follow me please." The two of them left. Minuets later Starfire lead Robin down a hall until they stopped at a certain point. The end of the corridor was entirely gone leaving a whole into the vacuum of space. A force field was the only things keeping everything from being sucked out. Robin stared down the hall with an open mouth.

"What happened here?"

"I would surmise it is a result of my collision course with Blackfire's bow. However that is not the reason why I have asked you here." Robin turned back to her.

"Starfire…" She looked down the long hallway and back at Robin's masked eyes. He followed her gaze and soon got the picture.

"I'm sorry Robin, I-I lost your ring." She said with a hint of shame. Robin placed two fingers below her chin and raised her face back up. He smiled warmly at her.

"It's only a symbol Star." He stared into her wide emerald eyes. He then glanced down the hallway. "You're sure you need to do this?" She nodded.

"I am, we used what strength the transporters had to bring you here. This is something that must be done." He nodded and she walked a few paces forward. He tapped a small panel and the section was sealed off by another energy field. Starfire stared ahead then looked back at Robin. He smiled and gave her a nod. She replied with her own warm smile then faced forward. She then began to run forward as fast as she could. As soon as she got to a certain point Robin lowered the field blocking off the whole and Starfire was taken out into space. He watched her leave the ship and glide toward the vessel of her sister, her enemy.

* * *

Please don't hate me. I will not leave this un-updated for too long. You have my word. I just didn't want this chapter to be super huge; it just gets tiring after a while. Again if you were confused by anything just say so in your review and I shall explain. Laters! 


	16. Guardian Angel

**Samanthe2121:** Ok good, I;m glad were kool. LOL.

**Girl of Darkness:** I am sorry, but I can tell you no such things. You must read to find out the secrets :Ok I'll stop that now: ANd its only a matter of time before I do get the book and then everthything will be alright. I just need to get it. Hmmm.

**Jadedea:** Thanks, I'm glad you weren't confused by all of it. I was afriad there would be so much that it would be confusing.

**LoVeAbLe AnGeL:** Well I don't knoe abotu Star Wars, but thank you very much anyway. And you are most welcome, Friend. Laters!

**April4rmH-Town:** I am afraid ues, Ronin did die last chapter. In a war there are casualties. We jsut ask God to take care of our loved ones that go to war. And he does his best. And as per to your question; I'm rather exicted to read this story your coming up with. I don't think I'm going to read your bio I kinda want it to surprise me. But what you should do to decide on super heroes or not, is look at the show your trying to cross it over with. Does the hero v/s villian thing contrast well with it? Is it more of the civillian life? You just need to anlyze it a little and I'm sure you'll come up with somthing mucho grande! Well hope you like the chatper, Laters!

**Mr. Robbie Poo: **I know, she must be like psychic(sp) or somthing.

**Anwen:** Iwas just waiting for your review along with afew others, now I can update.

**Kcmg-117:** You bet I like Star Trek, but if you and I are thinking of the same sequence; then I think you'll find this has a more than slightly different ending. Hope you like it.

**TTHPFan:** Oh wowyourare so readingthe signs, BUT, I'm not saying your right. I'm only saying that you have a talent for picking apart context clues. And don't worry, some suffering in between usually means a good amount of joy at the end. Usually, it sort of depends onthe author's mind.

Oh man that wasmy favorite line too! I kept repeating irover and over again. "The Batman!" ITs SOO COOL. ListenI want to say more but I'm in a rush right now so I''l get around to a bigger response next chatper okay? Laters!

Okay important: Robin has sort of a dream sequence later, its in italics, I jsut didn't want you to get confusedby it. If you still are jsut ask and I'll explain. ENjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

Guardian Angel

Robin stared into her wide emerald eyes. He then glanced down the hallway. "You're sure you need to do this?" She nodded.

"I am, we used what strength the transporters had to bring you here. This is something that must be done." He nodded and she walked a few paces forward. He tapped a small panel and the section was sealed off by another energy field. Starfire stared ahead then looked back at Robin. He smiled and gave her a nod. She replied with her own warm smile then faced forward. She then began to run forward as fast as she could. As soon as she got to a certain point Robin lowered the field blocking off the whole and Starfire was taken out into space. He watched her leave the ship and glide toward the vessel of her sister, her enemy. Robin lent against the wall as Starfire's figure grew more and more distant. The battle outside had also begun to die down, though both sides still possessed a noticeable amount of strength.

"Yo Rob, Star's out there," said Cyborg over his comm. link. Robin nodded.

"I know Cyborg." He turned and began fast walking down another corridor. "That gives me an idea of my own."

--------

Blackfire tended to her wounded arm while Ghul passed around back and forth behind her. She finally rolled her eyes and spun around.

"Are you going to make yourself useful or are you just going to wear a hole in my floor?"

"My dear you blow things way out of proportion; it's your ship, not mine."

"Useless old goat," muttered Blackfire.

"Pardon?"

"I called you a useless old goat," said Blackfire facing away from him." Ghul nodded and smirked.

"Fair enough; you're a spoiled conniving brat. Justice is served." Blackfire rolled her eyes once more then did a double take at her main window. With a mad glare Starfire shot forward and punched right through the glass. In an instant Blackfire was forced to join her outside from the sudden vacuum while also making Ghul and his bodyguards hang on for life itself. An array of blast doors closed around the hole and Ghul decided now was the best time to leave. Out in space the two siblings tumbled about in zero gravity. Blackfire straightened herself out as did her Starfire.

"Well done Starfire, we're in outer space. I bet you're really proud of yourself." All that scoffing came at a price however, for it distracted her long enough for Starfire to fly up and sock her in the jaw. Flying by Himora spotted the battle between Starfire and her sister and signaled Taka to follow him in to the Nemesis' now open hangar.

Beast Boy shot past in his little section of the T-Ship. The opponent flying close behind him fired relentlessly on his tail.

"Cy come in! I can't shake this guy; he's riding me like a race horse."

"You and me both man, but I got an idea let's get these guys to play a game of chicken."

"Alright but dude you better pull up." He steered his little shi p to face Cyborg's nose cone and they sped toward each other. As they cruised faster and faster toward each other Beast Boy smirked. "If you blink first you owe me fifty bucks."

"Your on green boy," answered a smug Cyborg. They drew closer and closer until finally they both pulled up at the last second allowing both their pursuers to crash into each other. "OW! That's what I'm talking about! By the way BB you owe me fifty crisp ones."

"Sorry Cy you're getting kinda garbled, you must be going through a tunnel or something. Oop I can barely…ear…..you." Beast Boy made a few static noises before turning his mic off completely. Raven observed the occurring scene and after taking out another target shook her head.

"Boys…"

--------

Starfire back flipped to avoid Blackfire's latest attack. The evil sister darted forward and with an animalistic growl let loose another barrage of her own balls of energy. One nicked her off the side of the head but she reached out and grabbed Blackfire's leg. With a mighty heave she spun around threw her sister into the nearest piece of floating debris. Blackfire hung against the piece of metal and rubbed her sore head. Starfire flew up and held her shoulders.

"You-shall-not-ruin-our-wedding." She pulled her a little closer. "It is most rude."

"It is what I live for sister dear!" Blackfire kicked her off and took the offensive.

-------

Back on the ship Ghul and his small party moved swiftly down the halls toward the nearest shuttle bay until they came face to face with Himora and Taka. Ghul stared ahead with a slightly parted mouth. Himora stepped forward and drew his sword.

"Ra's Al Ghul?" Ghul let out a short snicker.

"How many times must you die before you'll take a hint?"

"Perhaps one more." Ghul looked back at his flock and ordered them to leave. Ghul then drew from his cane a hidden sword and faced the two warriors.

"Konichi…"

"My name, is Taka," said the young girl.

"So be it, Taka. You disappoint me; I had many great things for you in mind. Surely something far more promising than anything this tired, beaten, and failed samurai could give you." Taka narrowed her eyes; no one spoke of her master in such a way. She held her razor kunai in each hand and charged forward.

"Taka!" Her mentor beckoned her to return but it was no use. She leapt into the air and threw down every sharp object she on her possession. Ghul spun his sword about blocking every small knife that came his way. Upon landing Taka removed from back sheath a dagger and sent all sorts of swipes and cuts in his direction. She moved to stab him in the heart but he caught her wrist, spun her around and slashed her across the back. She yelled out in pain then felt a sharp knock on the back of her head. The young girl rolled off to side unconscious. Himora knelt down next to her and rolled her onto her back.

"Oh there there my good man, look on the bright side…" Himora stood up and faced him. "At least she went down swinging." Liking Ghul less and less by the second Himora gripped the hilt of his sword tightly. Ghul then motioned forward. "Well, come on then man. I haven't got all day." Himora began to fun forward but stopped as a pulsing pain began throbbing in his leg and the back of his neck. He winced and used his sword for support. Ghul chuckled and strolled forward. "What's the matter? Time for your medicine?" He walked on up, raised his sword and swung at the hurting hero. Himora blocked it but the force knocked his sword out of his hand. "Come now, you've giving me very little a challenge. Where's that warrior's spirit?" Ghul kicked him in the chest and Himora fell backward. Himora staggered to his feet.

"You know, the Chinese have a very special technique."

"Oh?" Himora nodded.

"Oh yeah, come closer and I'll show it to you." Ghul tiled his head but strode up to Himora and went to stab him right in the gut. Himora had thought ahead however and upon dodging the thrust hit Ghul's sword up and over him. He then quickly caught it and stabbed the arch villain all the way through the back. Ra's Al Ghul began letting out short quick spurts of air and blood as he sank to his knees. He looked up at Himora and shook his head with a disbelieving smirk.

"W-With my own blade no less." With that Ra's Al Ghul keeled over and ceased to draw breath. Himora picked up Taka and, with great effort, began carrying her down the hall to the control room.

--------

Rejoining the ensuing battle between Starfire and Blackfire; Starfire formed a large starbolt between her hands and hurled it forward. Blackfire narrowly missed getting it right in the face. Seeing a piece of debris floating by she yanked it out of the open space and threw it at her target. Starfire quickly dodged it fired her eye beams at Blackfire. Blackfire did the same and the two met in a green and purple lock; an orb of the two energies formed at point were they met and moved back and forth between each combatant.

"This effort is fruitless Starfire, you can never defeat me!" Starfire roared in an effort to increase her strength and drive the force back towards Blackfire.

"I can! And I Will!" The orb between their eyebeams the slowly but surely began to move back towards Blackfire. With a more than slightly worried look Blackfire charged a fist behind her back. Just when Starfire was sure victory was hers Blackfire hurled a well placed starbolt and broke the lock between them. Starfire flew backwards until she hit the broken hull of one of her ships. Before she knew it Blackfire pounced on her. With an insanely evil smile Blackfire glanced back her own ship.

"Just look at it Starfire, soon all you'll see is a very bright light. Then I promise you, you won't have to worry about me anymore." Starfire struggled against her sister's grip.

"Why? Why have you always been so terrible to me and my friends?"

"Because you just my little sister! I'm not supposed to envy you! For anything, least of all Robin!" Starfire stared up at her in shock. "But none of that matters now. The reapers will rip you and everyone else I hate into nothing and, and won't stop until every world in this galaxy knows my name. And after I'm done with Tamaran, guess which planet is next on my hit list." Starfire's mouth dropped. "That's right; your friends should have taken a snap shot because soon after this they won't have a home of their own either."

"Pleas sister no! You mustn't do these things, billions will loose their lives!" Blackfire cackled evilly. She smacked her pinned sibling across the face.

"Oh please Starfire, I would think you of all people would know me better than that. And if you don't; then this just in…I'm a bad person." Starfire dropped her gaze sadly. "But before I destroy Robin's home I'm going to destroy the only things that's kept him going all this time." Starfire then looked up at her fearfully. Blackfire raised a charged fist into the air and laughed once more. "SO MUCH FOR 'I DO'!" Just before Blackfire could bring her killing blow upon Starfire a small shuttle flew up and knocked Blackfire away. Blackfire, plastered on the windshield, looked in and saw a beyond pissed off Robin.

"I've just about had enough of you," muttered the boy wonder. Blackfire's head fell forward limply and she was out for the count. Starfire smiled after the passing ship then noticed Himora and Taka moving past her in the small window of Blackfire's nearby ship. She flew over to the nearest air lock and let herself in.

--------

Himora set Taka down off to the side and approached the control matrix that undoubtedly housed the deadly reapers. He looked back at Taka and gulped apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was some other way." He then refaced the matrix and raised his sword. He felt someone gently take hold of his hand and he looked back to see Starfire stopping him.

"There is," she said hopefully. Slowly Himora let down his weapon and Starfire walked around to the control consol. "But we must act quickly, we must begin by removing the distribution equalizer." Himora looked over at her from Taka.

"The what?" Starfire punched through the floor around the matrix and pulled out a small box.

"This…" Himora nodded.

"Okay, now what?"

"Without it, the generator will receive an unbalanced amount of power and in turn will overload."

"You mean…explode?" Starfire thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yes I believe that is the correct term, but as I said we must move with haste. For without the equalizer the process has been accelerated." Himora gathered Taka in his arms.

"So what do we do?"

"We jettison the generator and discover a way to move it safely away from the planet."

"I think I can help with that," said Robin's voice. Starfire removed her communicator. "I couldn't help but overhear our new problem. I think I could use my shuttle's docking clamps as a makeshift hook and drag it away."

"But Robin, what if you are unable to escape before it reaches its critical stage. No Robin, I can not endure one more risk for you."

"It either that Star or it'll take a lot more people with it." Starfire looked over at Himora for help but he ended up nodding in agreement with Robin.

"Very well, move into position. Himora the vessels you used to dock here, they are still flyable yes?"

"They are."

"Then we must take our leave." She helped him carry Taka out of the control room and as she went entered the necessary commands into the ship's computer.

Robin positioned his shuttle outside the port through which the generator would fall. An unconscious Blackfire floated aimlessly about bumping up against pieces of shrapnel here and there. "Your all clear Robin," said Beast Boy. Robin nodded.

"Thanks guys." Sure enough the module slipped out and Robin clamped it on the bottom of his shuttle. "Alright, here goes nothing." With that he kicked the shuttle into its fastest possible speed and took off away from the planet. As he got further and further away the shuttle began to vibrate. "Damn, this things going off faster than I thought." He pulled his air helmet shut and made his way to the back of the shuttle. A violent jolt shook the small craft and Robin unwittingly tore a small hole in his suit as he ran toward his goal.

Starfire, Himora, Raven, and Beast Boy reformed the T-Ship and watched Robin's shuttle fly farther and farther away. Cyborg flew up next to them and looked over at his friends. Off in the distance a small point of light transformed into a large burst of energy which sent a small shock wave their way. It was out far enough to not do any lasting damage but was close however to get a feel for the explosion's magnitude. Starfire fiddled with her hands nervously and desperately searched her sensor array for anything that looked like an escape pod. She then spotted a tiny blip on her screen and without a second thought ordered all of them to fly straight for it.

Robin floated along all by himself with nothing but his suit separating him from the inhospitable conditions outside. He soon found he was having difficulty breathing and soon felt himself getting drowsy from lack of oxygen. As his drooping eyelids began to fall he spotted a small glint out of the corner of his eye. Out of instinct he reached out and grabbed it. Before he could see what it was he found he eyes fell shut and he was surrendered to deep sleep.

---

_Robin opened his eyes to see nothing but white all around him. He had the sensation that he was lying down, but felt no bed or anything beneath him. 'Am I dead?' He thought._

_"Of course not, Robin." He turned his gaze and saw Starfire beside him. A soft white aura shown behind her. She smiled warmly and brushed his hair out of his face._

_"You know, this is how I always pictured heaven would be like; just you and white stuff everywhere." She giggled and ran a few fingers through his hair._

"_You are so silly at times Robin." _

"_I just really..like to make you laugh." He took in a few deep breaths and scrunched up his eyes in slight pain. "There's a tear in my suit, my oxygen is…leaking. I figure it has a bout a five minuet reserve." He looked away then back at her. "Did it work?" She smiled and nodded happily._

"_Yes Robin. You and our friends save many lives. I am so very proud of you Robin."_

"_Course I don't know how much longer I can take floating around in space with a limited supply of oxygen." She laid a finger on his lips._

_"Then save your strength for when they find you," said she. Robin gazed up at her disbelieving._

_"How are you even here? I thought you were with Himora." Starfire lay down next to him. "Are you like, my guardian angel?" She continued to smile down at him. "Because-because…" Starfire's eyes beckoned him to continue. "Your just sooo, beautiful. I-I never deserved you."_

_"Shhh, Robin. I am sure I have told you to never think such things. I have never been more happy than when I am with you." Robin smiled and began breathing more quickly._

_"I-I don't t-tell you h-how beautiful y-you are often enough." She shook her head._

_"Oh Robin, you need not burden yourself with such thoughts. You tell me simply by looking at me. You make me feel truly loved Robin." He smiled up at her, his smile then faded into a gasping look of worry._

_"S-St-ar! I-I can't bre-eathe. I can't breathe!" He began to take in long heaving breaths. Starfire pulled him in close to her._

_"Do not be afraid Robin, I am here." Starfire then looked around as if she heard something both joyous and welcomed. "Do you hear Robin, they have found you. They are going to help you." Robin only moaned in his weakened stated. She pulled him away to look at his face. "You must go now Robin." He frowned and erratically shook his head._

_"N-no, nnno. I think I'll…St-a-y…a wh-ile longer." She bent forward and kissed him with all the love in her heart._

_"I will be waiting for you Robin, my love." Robin's last sight in the heavenly environment was himself being pulled away and Starfire fading from view._

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER……………

"I think they're over here." Beast Boy lead Cyborg and Raven through a crowded hospital. They weaved about past the number of beds and their war-wounded occupants. Some had the sheet pulled over their head to signify that the poor soul was longer among the living. They reached a small area that was curtained off. Beast Boy hesitantly pulled away the curtain and found Starfire sitting next to a bed, in which lay Robin. They all took seats beside her.

"Hey Star," said Cyborg. She looked over at them and gave them a small smile.

"Hello friend Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven.It is good to see you again." Raven cast a concerned look at Robin.

"How is he?"

"According to our physicians, he will recover. But it will take time for Robin to regain his strength." She paused and took his hand her hers. "Ohh, I should not have allowed him to undertake such a mission. I do hope Robin is okay." As if on cue Robin began to stir and slowly open his eyes. Both Beast Boy and Cyborg sat up happily.

"Dude!"

"Rob!" Raven moved closer and began adding her own bit of nourishment.

"It's good to have you back Robin," she said with one of her small rare smiles.

"Thanks Raven, that really means a lot coming from you." The other two boys let out a few muffled chuckles. He felt a hand squeeze his own and saw Starfire allowing tears of happiness to drip onto his arm. "I'm back in heaven." Starfire seemed at a loss for words at the moment. Robin looked back at Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Raven. "What happened to Himora and Taka?"

"Well Taka's fine, she just got a large cut across her back and bump on the head," reported Raven. "Himora however can no longer receive those treatments from me. I'm afraid his days of fighting with a sword are over." Robin nodded.

"That's a shame, and not that I care all that much but what about Blackfire; how's here day going?"

"Well not so good," said Cyborg. "It turns out you get in a lot of trouble for threatening the whole planet. I don't think we'll be seeing her again for a very long time."

"Dude her dad has been going crazy at her since they pulled her out of orbit," said Beast Boy.

"The Psions?"

"Surrendered a little while after you got rid of the generator," said Raven. Raven then took notice of Starfire taking frequent glances down at the floor. "Cyborg, Beast Boy, I could use a hand."

"With what?"

"You know; that thing I told you about in that **place**." Her emphasis was more then enough for them to get the message and with great reluctance the two left with Raven. Starfire watched them move away and when she turned back Robin was holding something in his hand. He opened it up and before her eyes was her engagement ring.

"Did you loose this?" Starfire picked it up but stopped short. Robin took it from her and gently slipped it onto her finger. "There, a perfect fit." Starfire smiled before collapsing onto his chest. "Starfire…"

"You are a terrible fiancée to have worried me so," she said through a stifled sob. She turned her head to look over at him. "Please Robin, do no such thing again." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay Star, but now you what this means." She picked herself up and looked as if she were going to faint from the joy she felt.

"Yes Robin, now we may be married. At last."

* * *

One more, that's right folks! One last chapter for this story. I hope you enjoyed this one and the next should be along shortly. Laters! 


	17. As you both shall Live

**Samanthe2121:** Thanks, I will.

**April4rmH-Town:** I know, I always get somewhat depressed when I end a story. But look on the bright side, another story opportunity can open up at any moment. I just have to be on the look out for that moment of inspiration. And I'm glad I was able to help with your story. I am curious as to which show you intend to cross it over with. Well I hope you've enjoyed the story and I can't wait to read what you have to say about the end. Laters!

**Girl of Darkness:** No no, you were actually very much correct. What Robin went through was a sort of near death experieance. Like for a moment he was on the threashold of life and death, and Starfire was metiphorically his guaridan angel. Or you can look at it literally, it all depends on your perepective. Hope you like the end.

**Anwen:** Ahh well your sister just doesn't get it. Its the little things in life you treausre. :)

**Mr. Robbie Poo:** Well I actually wouldn't worry about her too much anymore for this story. She's lost her fleet, her barganing chip (Robin), she's just lost everything. Good tiumphs over evil!

**Cottoncandyclouds:** Hey no one can be held accountable for having a good time or kicking back. Its just one of those things you don't get in trouble for. And I think I may have found a way to keep writing after I move. I may have to take a month or so from submitting anything, but I think it can be done. We'll just have to see.

**Jadedea:** Oh yeah, Blackfire's in mondo big trouble. I take it back, she's dead where she's stands. Yes! Now after fifteen chapters of pain and suffering they can finally get married. Yeah, its great.

**LoVeAbLe AnGeL: **I forget stuff all the time. Unfortunatley it always seems to happen when I need whatever it is I have forgotton. Hmm. now that is weird of me. Oh well, enjoy!

**TTHPFan:** Is it really the end, is it? Maybe maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see. I would never leave off right there, such a thing would be just outright sinful. Seeing how I had left off plenty of other times in places I shouldn't have, I really didn't have the heart to do it again. And that's so cool with The day after tomorrow, I thought it was an okay movie. I agree it would have been fun to watch uring hte storm. It would have added to the effectsa great deal. You know what I think I'll go out and get it, then save it for a rainy day or somthing. Now Jurrasic Park, there's a movie and a half right right there (sorry, that's just an expression me and my friends have). I watching that earlier today, and was like "I wonder if she's watching it too." Well you never know. And I would like to know somthing about the new HP book. My sister told me about somthing that happens with Dumbledore. I'm not gonna say incase you haven't read it yet. But if you have, I'd like to know if she was lying or if she speaks the truth. Sorry I couldn't be more spacific, I just didn't want to possibly spoil it for you. Well, I have to get to bed. I hope you like the ending. Laters!

Well, here it is. The last chapter. Its basically one big fluff chapter, so I hope yall enjoy it and I thankyou all very much in advance for any reviews you might dish out. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

As you both shall live

Starfire watched her friends move away and when she turned back Robin was holding something in his hand. He opened it up and before her eyes was her engagement ring.

"Did you loose this?" Starfire picked it up but stopped short. Robin took it from her and gently slipped it onto her finger. "There, a perfect fit." Starfire smiled before collapsing onto his chest. "Starfire…"

"You are a terrible fiancée to have worried me so," she said through a stifled sob. She turned her head to look over at him. "Please Robin, do no such thing again." He smiled and nodded.

"Okay Star, but now you what this means." She picked herself up and looked as if she were going to faint from the joy she felt.

"Yes Robin, now we may be married. At last." He reached forward and patted her head.

"I know, and it's about time." Starfire then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see one of Robin's appointed doctors. Reluctantly Starfire rose off of him and backed away from his side. Another physician joined the other and they began performing a series of checks and tests. Starfire smiled and waved before Robin's bed curtain was closed in order to conduct more personal examinations.

* * *

ELSEWHERE IN THE PALACE…………….

The king sat in his chair by the fire, his arm was placed in a small sling due to a slight war injury. He gazed steadily into the flames and rubbed his wounded forearm in an attempt to alleviate the pain. Rom time to time he would reach down and sip from a small steaming cup to his side. A small chirp from his door ringer signaled someone was there.

"Enter," he whispered. Starfire stepped on through and he looked up at her with a smile. "Koriand'r, please join me. I am enjoying a beverage provided by your pale friend; herbal tea I believe she called it. I find it's most soothing." Starfire seated herself beside her father.

"Yes, I would agree." Her voice seemed rather distant.

"Would you care for some?" She glanced at the simmering cup then shook her head.

"No thank you Father, I am content."

"Really? Because from my perspective you seem rather morose." She looked up at him. "From my part I am somewhat bewildered as to why. Your fiancée survived the gratuitous violence of the battle along with yourself, all of your good friends are still alive, and life on both our worlds continues; whatever is the matter?" Starfire sighed and returned her gaze to the fire.

"It is nothing father. You are right; I am merely focusing on the wrong things at hand."

"Now Koriand'r if you will not indulge your own father with your troubles then I am afraid that I will have to withdrawal my blessing and you shall not be wed." Starfire gazed up at him with a slightly fearful look.

"Father! You would not…You couldn't-" But he began slowing chuckling until Starfire realized his apparent jocularity.

"Do not be so credulous my dear daughter, but please tell me; what is troubling you." Starfire brought her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs.

"From the time that I am able to remember, I had always depicted my wedding with all whom were dear to me…I had always imagined the whole of my family to be present. Now because Blackfire has committed terrible atrocities against both Earth and Tamaran; there shall be only you and Galfore. Though she has done evil unto me…she is still my sister." Her father considered this carefully.

"I understand Koriand'r, I really do. We are all born with free will; it is up to us how we use that gift. Kormand'r, unfortunately, has made ill use of that gift. It is no fault of yours how Kormand'r has lived her life. All you can do at this point is hope that she sees the error of her ways and comes to have a change of heart." Starfire looked as though someone had just suggested Raven throw a tea party.

"Forgive me Father, but I do not believe such a thing will ever cross her mind. Her exposure to things of a dark nature has left her with a blackened soul. I am remorseful to say Blackfire may never change." He nodded his head.

"Perhaps, the magnificent thing about the future is that we never know what surprises it holds for us. Now speaking of futures, I believe a bright one is waiting for you to return with him and his friends to your adopted home." A large smile sprouted on Starfire's face and she threw her arms around her father's neck. "Now go, I will see you on Earth shortly." She nodded happily and full of elation she glided out of his room.

* * *

DOWN IN THE CELLS……….

Blackfire paced back and forth in her small ten by ten prison cell. Her room was solid rock with a tiny bed in the corner; there were also no windows for the outside light to penetrate. She ran her hands through her long hair and let out a stifled grouse.

"The nice thing about **my** old dungeon…" She whirled around to see Robin standing outside her cell's boundary. "…Is that I at least got to see the moonlight once in a while." Blackfire ran up to him but fell backwards after colliding with the force field that held her in. She hissed in pain and scowled at Robin's amusement.

"What do you want?" She snapped. Robin smirked. He squatted down next to her face.

"Don't you just looove irony? Oh man this is all bringing back so many awesome memories of when you made me a guest in your house. I'm serious I'm having a flash back like right now!" She looked up at him with a mix of fear and cantankerous rue. "I was lying just about where you are now, and you were where I'm standing. And what was it you'd always say to me whenever you came in to grace me with your presence?" Blackfire staggered to her feet and sent him a small amount of anxiety. "Oh yes! I remember; you'd always pop in with your bravado showing and you'd say... 'Well good evening dear, I'm looking forward to our together time." He deactivated the force field and stepped inside. He then flashed a small disk in the palm of his hand. "I'm sure you know what this is."

"Well-I uhh…" He slid it onto his hand it and a soft glow emitted from it. He flexed his grip and a small burst issued from his palm. Blackfire jumped up and backed away as far as she could. "You-You wouldn't! You're supposed to be the good guy!"

"Right, and I often wonder how Starfire could be related to someone like you. Starfire is kind, loving, and compassionate. You are anything but what Starfire is. You don't think this is me? Well you're in for a rude awakening, because anyone with the exception of Starfire has the potential to be inheritably evil."

"But Y-You can't risk using it," stuttered Blackfire. Her face now housed genuine fear. Robin waved his hand.

"Yeah I know I know, Starfire told all about this Psion piece of crap. That it eventually messes with your head. Well I already know all I need to know about it; that it hurts like a bitch!" Blackfire jumped somewhat. Robin stepped closer and extended his hand. Blackfire recoiled instantly. "And you know it don't you? Do you see me? This is me about to make you feel just what you did to Starfire…" He was inches from her forehead, her teeth already gritting from the agony about to sear through her. The power began extending from his palm when he stopped and felt a few tears escape him. "And this is Starfire, turning it off." He quickly drew his hand away, nearly ripped the device off his hand and threw it against the wall. Blackfire saw the broken piece of technology fall to the floor then gazed back up at Robin who just stepped back outside. "You don't deserve her compassion." He nodded definitively. He turned and walked out. He then stuck his head back in and threw a small envelope to the floor before reactivating her cell field.

"Star wanted you to have this, just in case." Robin then took his leave and Blackfire locked eyes with the thin piece of paper. Very hesitantly she reached for it and scanned the blank front and back. After staring at nothing for a good five to ten minuets she reached inside and pulled out its contents. It was a small card with a thin silver lining. She read the inside and threw it away upon finishing its communication.

_Dear recipient,_

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Robin and Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. It is with great hope that you accept this invitation, as your attendance would ensure the ceremony's joy and brilliance. Once again we sincerely hope you will grace us with your presence._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Starfire_

* * *

THREE WEEKS LATER ON EARTH…………………..

"I'm not wearing that!" Protested Raven. A dress donning not too many bright colors yet still very festive lay sprawled out on her bed. Starfire emerged from inside Raven's closet and eyed the rejected garment with lamenting sigh.

"But friend Raven all of the bride's maids will be wearing such things; you are my maid of honor." Raven slanted an eyebrow at the dress. "It is only for a meager three hours."

"Oh is that all," jeered Raven. Starfire smiled and shook her head.

"It matters not to me Raven; you may don what ever attire you see fit. I only want this to be as momentous and joyful as possible," said the Tamaranian with her hands together.

"Okay Star I get it I get it," said Raven hurriedly. Starfire smiled passively and began going through many of her things that she had brought with her into Raven's room. "Couldn't you have done that in your own room?"

"I am quite certain; however I simply wish to do it in your company." Raven could hardly argue with logic like that and simply nodded her head.

"Sooo, where are you two going after the wedding?" Starfire looked at her with slight perplexity. "You know, your honeymoon…" Starfire thought for a moment then nodded quickly.

"Oh yes! Yes of course Raven pardon me, Robin has yet to reveal our after wedding getaway."

"Ohhh wants it to be a surprise huh," asked Raven with a sly look. Starfire smiled and cast a glance down at the floor with a hint of blush.

"That has been my general assessment, yes." There was a small chime at Raven's door and they both looked up at her entryway. Raven walked up to it and parted the door just enough for half her hood and a single eye to be shown.

"Hey Raven, is Star in there with you," asked Robin.

"Why," she asked plainly. Robin looked around a bit as though he had been asked too obvious a question.

"Because I want to talk to her, maybe." Raven's eye glanced back as though she were listening to someone. She disappeared and her door closed leaving Robin slightly bemused. After a few moments her door opened once more and Starfire was shoved out in into Robin's arms. He caught her and after exchanging surprised glances looked back inside Raven's door.

"Please do your talking outside of my room." Her door slid shut with a snap. The two teens looked from the door and back to each other, then let out small chuckles. They soon quieted down and they stood together in the hallway.

"Would you rather adjourn to your room Robin?" Robin shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever you want is fine with me," he said holding out his arm. She took it gracefully and they walked to Robin's dwelling.

--------

Once inside Robin began going through closet looking for the pieces for his tux, while Starfire looked through the pages of whom she and Robin had wished to be invited. "So you got Raven to be your maid of honor?" Starfire read another line then nodded. "Well you couldn't have picked a better person for the job."

"I agree, Raven and I have been very good friends since my time here began. Also the time when we switched our corporeal forms also created a strong bond between us." Robin smirked and nodded. Starfire then set her list down. "Tell me Robin, whom have you chosen as 'the best man'?" Robin sighed.

"Well believe it or not that was a really tough decision. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy were really eager for it. And I can't really blame them, I mean they are two of my best friends and…I suppose I would feel the same way."

"Then who have you selected," asked Starfire.

"Cyborg is going to be my best man," said Robin with a note of finality in his voice.

"And Beast Boy is not angered or otherwise discouraged by this?" Robin smiled and shook his head.

"Not at all. See we actually came up with an idea; Cyborg is my best man, I'm Beast Boy's, and Beast Boy will be Cyborg's." Starfire gave this some thought then nodded her head in agreement.

"Wonderful! I am elated that all is still well within our home."

"You bet everything's all good. I mean we just got done saving **two** planets this time around, I think a little vacation is in order." Robin then went back to laying out his suit on his bed. Starfire sat down on his mattress as another thought crossed her mind.

"Robin?"

"Yeah Star?" She bit her lip.

"I have read about two people who are to be married, that one of them had the 'second thoughts', and did not go through with their vows after all." Robin looked over at her. "Please, you are not having 'the second thoughts', are you?" Robin lightly pitched his tie aside on his bed and walked up to her. He took her hands and beckoned her to stand up. She did and Robin brought out a bird-a-rang, it sprang to its ready position making Starfire jumped slightly.

"Starfire, if I ever have _any_ seconds thoughts…please throw this at the back of my head." Starfire gazed up at him. "You know, maybe the hit will make me forget why I was being so freaking stupid." Starfire slowly took the weapon from him and threw it aside.

"Robin, how are you always able to make better my anxieties?" He shrugged.

"Just a little thing I do," whispered Robin. Silence then passed between them, not an awkward silence however. More of a silence of understanding, one so profound they could not help but steadily move closer to one another. They didn't get far however as this seemed to be the day for people knocking at door. At that moment their came a small rapping on Robin's door and they parted abruptly. Robin closed his eyes out of irritation. 'If we don't answer they'll just go away,' he thought. Starfire obviously had the same idea as she stared up at the ceiling hoping it would pass. However it continued and they both surrendered to the unceasing knocking.

"Come in," said Robin. His door opened and in walked Himora and Taka. "Himora, anything wrong?" The former warrior hobbled in balancing on a cane, Taka would have to lend her steady hand now and again.

"No, all is well. We simply came to offer our gratitude." Robin and Starfire glanced at each other.

"Gratitude for what," asked Starfire.

"There's no real poetic way to put this, so, just for showing us the way. Granted it came at different times for us, but we are still grateful." Taka nodded with an agreeing smile.

"So what are you going to do now," inquired Robin.

"We will return to Taka's home in Saipan, where she'll finish the rest of her schooling with her teachers and with me. Hopefully we'll be able to find a way to put her skills to use." Starfire strode forward and bestowed on both of them a friendly embrace.

"Oh it so joyous that you have both come through such times as you have."

"Yeah and what's this I hear about you having some crush on Beast Boy," Robin asked Taka. The young girl bowed her head and blushed slightly.

"Well, yes I did feel something for him. However I have grown to know that for some reason Raven will simply not stand for it. Therefore I believe it is best for both of us if I just let it go." Robin nodded.

"I suppose." Himora then drew from his robe and small box. "What's this?"

"A modest gift, for your wedding. I am sorry to say that we are on such a tight schedule that it will be impossible for us to stay for long after the ceremony. So I just wanted to give it to you now while there was still time." Robin glanced at him then down at the small parcel. Starfire watched over his shoulder while Robin unwrapped it. He opened it the box to reveal what looked like an ornately decorated coin. However when Robin took it out they discovered that is was actually a type of locket. He handed it to Starfire who examined it with a parted mouth.

"Himora, it is beautiful." After fiddling with it she let out a small 'eep!' when it came apart into two identical pieces.

"A picture of your spouse fits inside each piece; they fit together as one, as perfect soul mates. Few were ever made and are rare in this world." Robin also eyed them with awe.

"But, how did you come across it?" Himora sighed and sent a downcast look.

"I had a wife once, Mitsuko Oyu…Taka's aunt." Their eyes went wide. "Unfortunately she developed a malignant tumor at the base of her skull, and eventually died of cancer." Both Robin and Starfire were completely at a loss for words.

"Oh Himora…we cannot accept this."

"Yeah this was yours," stuttered Robin. "Who are we to just take it…?" He began to hand it back but Himora intercepted him and pushed it back.

"You are good friends; I can finally let them go." He limped up to Robin. "Life is but a breath in eternity. Cherish her Robin, wake up every morning and thank God you are with her." Robin closed his hand tightly over the gift.

"I already do." Feeling weak at the knees Starfire leant up against Robin and used his arm and shoulder for support. Himora smiled and nodded.

"Then good luck, I hope we see other again in the future." He extended his open hand. Robin put an arm around Starfire and shook Himora's hand.

"Likewise."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY……………

That afternoon the Teen Titans, the Titans East, Galfore, and a hundred other friends had gathered on the grassy lawn outside Titans Tower. Robin's mentor, Bruce, had even managed to make an appearance. A large arrangement of chairs and table settings had been placed about creating the perfect atmosphere for the occasion. Robin stood at the end of the isle with Cyborg, and the priest. He bobbed up and down on his toes slightly and kept adjusting his black tie. Cyborg leaned in a little and whispered.

"Anything wrong man?"

"Of course not," said Robin though easily more nervous now then at any other time in his life. Cyborg took his shoulder and gave him a brotherly shake.

"Breathe my brother, just breathe. You can do this." Robin nodded and took in a couple of deep breaths. As everyone seemed to be finally settling in and taking their seats Robin turned to face Cyborg.

"Cyborg, I really appreciate what you've done for us, what you all have done."

"Hey man, it's what we're here for. Alright show time." And on Cyborg's cue everyone turned in their seats as the music slowly rose to a magnificent chorus and someone began to approach the alter. Robin nearly lost all conscious thought at the sight before him. Starfire was clothed in a pure white gown with lace sash across her waste. She had also donned the traditional Tamaranian marital crown. She held her father's arm and he lead her toward the man who would be with her for the rest of their lives. Raven followed closely and to everyone's surprise (including Starfire's) she had let go of her personal preferences for just a moment and dressed in festive gown proposed to her earlier. Guided by her father Starfire slowly made her way down the isle carrying a small bouquet in her hands. She finally reached her love and her father moved behind Cyborg. The half human teen leant back a bit.

"She looks nice." Her father nodded and with a smile replied;

"Yes, if he breaks her heart I will snap his neck." Cyborg sweat dropped but thought no more of it. Hell could freeze over and such a thing still wouldn't happen. The priest then began his sermon.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today in the sight of God to witness the union of these two Titans in holy matrimony." Robin and Starfire simply gazed at each other. "Any person or party, who has reason to show why these two should not be wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace." Galfore glanced back around at everyone behind him, challenging anyone to utter so much as a peep. The priest then continued on with the bulk of the ritualistic union. Then came the part Robin had been most nervous about. "Would the groom and the bride now give their vows to one another." Robin gulped but took her hands in his and smiled warmly.

"I have very unpleasant memories in my past…some which I have worked very hard to forget. And yet it seems that whenever I slept they would return to haunt me. And then Starfire, you came." She smiled at her mention. "We barely knew each other but from the moment I first saw you I was able to put all those memories out of my mind. Starfire you bring peace to me you make me whole. I love you; more than life itself. And I always will." He then slipped her wedding ring next to her engagement ring. Bumble Bee dabbed her eye with a tissue and sniffled. Starfire glanced downward then back up at Robin.

"Here I stand, a stranger to your home world. Who quite literally washed up on your doorstep. You were never charged with taking in the strange alien from another planet; giving her a home and accepting her as one of your own." She paused and glanced around at each of her friends. "There was never a moment Robin when you were too consumed with your duties to help me. You are always there for me, and I promise to always be there for you as well. There are no words in existence to describe my love for you. Simply know that no matter the state of affairs, it shall never diminish." Starfire then bestowed on Robin his wedding band. A small and light gust of wind passed over them. The priest paused for a moment to make sure they were done.

"Robin; do you take Koriand'r as your wedded wife?" Robin nodded.

"I do." He then turned to Starfire.

"And do you Koriand'r take Robin as your wedded husband?" Starfire's eyes went all misty.

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me, in the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit…I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Starfire stared up at Robin with her adorable wide eyes and even more adorable smile and Robin did as he was told. He cupped her face in his hands and promptly brought her lips to his. The whole of the audience erupted in cheers and applause. Their whole world faded away once they met each other's awaiting touch. Starfire's arm found its way around his neck and deepened it for one more blissful second. They parted and Starfire looked rather fluttery eyed. They then finally became aware of the mass cheering around them and, laughing happily, Starfire threw her flowers high into the air. Raven shifted in her chair and was about to get up when she heard Beast Boy shout…

"RAVEN LOOK OUT!" She looked up just in time to see the bouquet descend upon her. She caught them and almost fell back in her chair. She never made it to the ground however as Beast Boy managed to stop her fall at the last second.

"Hee hee, good thing you were there to break the flower's fall eh Raven?" She looked down at the arrangement and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess so." She then joined everyone in their congratulatory shouts and cheers. It was after all their wedding day. As the crowd began to quiet down just a little Cyborg tapped Robin on the shoulder.

"Yo man, its ready for ya." Robin nodded with a smile.

"Thanks Cyborg, we'll be there in a minuet." Robin turned back to see Starfire engaging her father in a strong embrace.

"I thank you Father! This occasion would never have been complete had you been absent." He smiled.

"I am just glad that you are happy. Now unless I'm mistaken; there's someone waiting for you." Starfire glanced over at Robin. He was standing by the T-Car and holding the door open. Without a second thought she hovered a few feet off the ground and glided over to her husband. He took her hand and guided her inside the vehicle. He then turned back around and waved at all who had come. Raven, Beast Boy, and the Titans East couldn't have been happier for their friends and colleagues. The boy wonder spotted Bruce and Alfred, the two looking most proud of him. With one last wave goodbye Robin climbed in and Cyborg carried them away.

"So! Where to," he asked the young couple. Starfire giggled joyfully as she and Robin cuddled in the back seat.

"The airport James," stated Robin through his own elated laughter. Starfire then gasped lightly.

"Robin, you still have yet to tell me where we shall be spending our honey of moon." Robin snapped his fingers.

"You're absolutely right Star. And for that I apologize." He then whipped out two plane tickets with a picture of an island resort decorating their envelope. "Have I ever told you about a place called 'the Caribbean'?"

THE END

* * *

And there you have it! I guess it turned out alright. I thank you very much for reading my story. And who is to know, perhaps this tale isn't quite finished yet. I hope you all enjoyed it. Laters! 


End file.
